Destinée
by Mamzhell
Summary: Bella n'a pas sauté de la falaise, Edward n'est jamais revenu... Bella a refait sa vie depuis qu'il l'a quittée mais si leurs vies étaient liées pour l'éternité ?... Lutteriez-vous contre votre destin s'il vous offrais une deuxième chance?
1. Prologue : Un air de déjàvu

**Prologue**

Mourir à la place d'un autre, à la place d'un que j'aimais… J'avais déjà vécue cette situation mais les choses avaient changées depuis ce temps. J'avais changée…

Les grognements me parvinrent de toutes parts. J'avais fait mon choix mais ce n'était pas à moi d'agir. S'il voulait me tuer, qu'il le fasse vite, voir celui que j'aimais en train de souffrir par ma faute était la pire des tortures que l'on puisse m'infliger.

J'étais face à mes anciens amis, mes nouveaux ennemis, mon ancienne famille… Je plongeai mon regard dans celui du prédateur face à moi, de mon bourreau… Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. J'avais reçu beaucoup plus de bonheur que je n'en méritais, il était normal de rétablir l'équilibre de choses…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Victoria

Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé...

Ce sont les mots qu'il m'a dit et il ne m'a pas mentit... ou presque. Environ deux années ont passé depuis qu'il m'a quittée et il n'est jamais revenu mais rien ne pourra jamais effacer son souvenir de ma mémoire. Je ne parviendrai pas à oublier la froideur de sa peau, la dureté de son corps, l'ambre de ses yeux, l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour lui.

Durant ces deux dernières années, j'ai traversé plusieurs périodes difficiles. Il m'a fallu des mois pour sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Je passais mes nuits à cauchemarder, mes journées à attendre qu'il réapparaisse en me disant que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague...

Puis Jacob est arrivé. Il est entré dans ma vie comme un soleil dans la pénombre. Si j'étais totalement honnête, je dirais que je me suis servie de Jake, au début du moins.

Lorsqu'il m'a appris à conduire une moto, je me souviens que je prenais intentionnellement des risques pour entendre la voix de ténor d'Edward s'énerver après moi. Je ne l'entendais pas réellement bien sur, ce n'était qu'un produit de mon imagination mais je me rattachais à ça. Puis, petit à petit, les hallucinations ont disparues et j'ai cru perdre pied à nouveau. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jacob. Il ne m'a pas laissée tomber au contraire, même quand il a découvert sa véritable nature, il ne me l'a pas caché, alors qu'il lui était normalement interdit de révéler l'existence des loups garous à la simple humaine que j'étais. Il pensait que ce serait moi qui fuirais mais il a eu tort. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, quoi de plus normal que d'avoir un loup garou comme meilleur ami ?!

Car oui, Jake était mon meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu plus mais je n'étais pas en état de lui offrir autre chose que de l'amitié. Mes sentiments envers Edward étaient encore beaucoup trop forts pour que je puisse les mettre de côté.

Puis, quelques mois plus tard, Victoria est revenue. Une preuve de plus que je n'avais pas rêvé l'existence des vampires... Avec la meute de la Push, nous avons découvert qu'elle préparait une attaque contre Forks avec, à ses côtés, une armée de vampires nouveau nés. Il y a eu une bataille terrible, j'en tremble rien que d'y repenser. Il y a également eu des pertes : Quil et Paul n'ont pas survécus... Mais nous avons gagnés ; Jacob a démembré Victoria devant mes yeux...

**Flash Back**

_J'étais debout devant la tente que la meute avait installée pour moi dans les montagnes, le temps que la bataille cesse. Même si j'étais assez éloignée, j'entendais tout de même les grognements inhumains provenant de la forêt en contrebas. Soudain, je vis le loup qui m'était si familier s'approcher. Il alla se mettre à l'abri des regards contre le flanc de la montagne et Jacob, sous sa forme humaine, me réapparu et s'approcha de moi. Un élan de panique s'empara alors de moi :_

_« __**Jacob ! Comment ça se passe là bas ?! Je vous entends d'ici, oh mon dieu ! Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ?! Vous ne deviez pas venir me chercher avant que tout soit fini ! Jake dit moi ce qui...**__ »_

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase car ses bras m'avaient violement attiré contre lui, me coupant momentanément la respiration._

_« __**Chut Bella**__, me murmura-t-il, __**calme toi**__ »_

_Je sentis ma respiration se calmer. La chaleur du corps de Jacob se diffusa en moi et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais froid._

_« - __**Sam m'a ordonné de venir voir si tout allais bien ici. On a pas encore vu la sangsue rousse donc il s'inquiète**__, m'expliqua-t-il._

_- __**Comment ça se passe là bas ?**__, lui demandais-je en m'écartant de lui afin de voir son visage._

_- __**Ils sont vraiment très forts mais ils n'ont aucune technique de combat... Je serais incapable de dire qui gagne et qui perd...**__, ajouta-t-il le regard sombre. »_

_Je me resserrai alors contre lui, ce qui le surprit à peu près autant que moi. Je n'aurai pas su dire pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je levai la tête afin de voir l'expression qu'il abordait. Je croisai son regard et ne pu m'en détacher. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Une de ses mains se posa dans le bas de mon dos tandis que l'autre attrapait doucement ma nuque. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou .Ses lèvres étaient aussi chaudes que le reste de son corps. Nos lèvres dansaient l'une avec l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille les en empêcher. C'est le manque d'oxygène qui nous força à stopper le baiser._

_A peine nos bouches se furent détachées l'une de l'autre que ses bras m'emprisonnèrent à nouveau contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux et inspira profondément._

_Puis, soudain, je le sentis se raidir contre moi. Il me relâcha et se retourna pour observer l'horizon._

_« - __**Jacob ?**__, demandais-je en m'approchant de lui. __**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**- Elle approche, je la sens, elle n'est plus très loin**__, me répondit-il sans se retourner._

_**- Oh...**__, fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire après cela. »_

_Jacob se retourna alors et s'approcha de moi. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes._

_« __**Je ne la laisserai pas te faire de mal**__, me dit-il en soutenant mon regard. __**J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, il est hors de question que je te perde maintenant. Je t'en fais la promesse.**__ »_

_Il m'embrasse sur le front et mon regard se posa sur nos doigts entrelacés. Soudain une voix glacée retentit derrière nous._

_« __**Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça !**__ »_

_D'un même mouvement, Jacob et moi nous retournâmes. Devant nous se tenait Victoria, majestueuse, féline, affamée... Jacob se mit devant moi :_

_« __**- N'approche pas espèce de sangsue !**_

_**- Tu es tombée bien bas**__, poursuivit-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention. __**Quitter un vampire pour aller avec un chien ! Même les humains les plus stupides ne feraient pas ça !**__ »_

_Tout à coup, la blessure de mon cœur se rouvrit. Edward... Son nom se mit à raisonner en moi. Le grognement de Jacob près de moi me ramena à la réalité. Il s'était à nouveau transformé et se jeta sur Victoria. J'étais tétanisée face à cet horrible spectacle. Les grognements inhumains, les coups de griffes et de dents, les hurlements de douleur fusèrent des deux côtés. Soudain, Victoria saisit Jacob à la gorge et le projeta contre la paroi de la montagne. Son gémissement de douleur raisonna dans mes oreilles. Jake tenta de se relever mais s'écroula sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Victoria se tourna vers moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres._

_« __**C'est beaucoup plus facile que je ne m'y attendais**__, ricana-t-elle. __**Tes chiens de garde sont des adversaires beaucoup moins coriaces que la famille de vampires qui te servent de protecteurs.**__ »_

_C'était là mes derniers moments, je le sentais. Je me mis à penser aux personnes qui vivraient mon départ : Charlie, Renée, Jacob, Angela, Mike... J'aurai aimé pouvoir leur dire adieu mais c'est idiot ! Si j'avais su que j'allais mourir ici et maintenant, j'aurai tout fait pour l'empêcher..._

_« __**Mais dis moi gamine**__, me demanda Victoria, me sortant de mes pensées, __**où sont-ils tes protecteurs ? Je n'en ai vu aucun...**__ »_

_La réalité me frappa de plein fouet et cependant moins douloureusement que je ne l'avais imaginé._

_« - __**Ils sont partis**__, dis-je simplement._

_**- Partis ?**__, me nargua-t-elle. __**Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont... abandonnée ? Même ton cher Edward ? Lui qui disait tant t'aimer ?**__ »_

_Elle cherchait à me faire du mal et ça se voyait mais étrangement, ses mots ne me faisaient pas tant souffrir que ça._

_« __**Oui, il m'a quitté.**__ »_

_La vampire à la chevelure flamboyante éclata de rire. Puis tout se passa très vite. Un grognement de rage. Jacob se jetant à la gorge de Victoria, trop vite pour que même elle ne puisse réagir. Un acharnement sans pitié. En quelques minutes, Victoria n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes._

_Je restai là à fixer la dépouille de celle qui avait voulu me tuer jusqu'à ce que deux bras chauds viennent entourer mes épaules. Je me plongeai alors dans l'étreinte que m'offrait Jacob._

_« __**Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tout est fini. Je suis là maintenant**__, me murmura-t-il tendrement »_

_Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Il était là. Tout était fini. Définitivement fini..._

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est donc ce jour là que j'ai tiré un trait sur mon histoire avec Edward, ans pour autant l'effacer de ma mémoire. C'est également ce jour-là que j'ai compris que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié envers Jacob.

Dans les jours qui ont suivis la bataille, il y a eu les enterrements de Quil et de Paul. J'ai été aux côtés de Jake tout le temps de la cérémonie. C'était la moindre des choses après tout ce que lui avait fait pour moi. La perte de ses amis l'a beaucoup affecté. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir su les protéger, me faisant moi-même sentir coupable d'avoir été sauvée par son intervention alors qu'il aurait pu les aider eux. C'est un soir, à la Push, que les choses se calmèrent. J'y passais toutes mes soirées ou presque depuis ce fameux jour. Nous étions dans la chambre de Jacob, allongés sur son lit, sans rien dire ; c'est une chose qui arrivait assez souvent depuis les obsèques. Et là, sans raison particulière, j'ai éclaté en sanglots devant Jacob, lui disant que j'étais désolée, que tout était de ma faute...

Au début, il ne comprenait ce qu'il m'arrivait puis il m'a entendu dire « _**J'aurai du mourir à leur place, pardonne moi...**_ », Il s'est mis en colère. Il m'a hurlé que j'étais stupide de penser ça et qu'il était encore plus stupide de penser qu'il aurait pu me sauver et sauver ses amis en même temps. Nous avons fini en larmes tous les deux. L'épuisement nous a gagnés et nous nous sommes endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil désormais paisible, je l'ai entendu me murmurer ces trois mots magiques à mes yeux « _**Je t'aime...**_ »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Deux ans plus tard

[10/07]

Le temps a passé depuis cette période. Jacob et moi sommes toujours ensemble, plus heureux que jamais. Bien sur, on se voit un peu moins souvent depuis que je suis inscrite à l'université de Seattle mais il passe tous ces week-ends ou presque chez moi, dans l'appartement que j'occupe. Et quand ce n'est pas lui qui vient, c'est moi qui rentre à Forks.

Ma relation avec Jacob ressemble à une histoire de conte de fées à mes yeux. Il n'y a presque jamais de prises de têtes, chacun est attentionné envers l'autre... Je lui ai même offert ma première fois. C'était il y a quelques mois. Jake a été doux et tendre avec moi et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce qui s'est passé.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi, c'est-à-dire que c'est mon jour de repos. Pour pouvoir me débrouiller seule sans dépendre de l'argent de Charlie, il a bien fallu que je trouve de quoi subvenir à mes besoins. Je suis donc serveuse dans un restaurant à Seattle. En temps normal, je n'y travaille que les soirs mais comme ce sont les vacances, j'y travaille toute la semaine ou presque. Je descendis chercher mon courrier en bas de mon immeuble. Tandis que je remontais dans mon appartement, j'y jetais un coup d'œil : facture, pub, facture, pub, pub, ... Une lettre retint mon attention.

Arrivée chez moi, je jetai négligemment le reste du courrier sur la table et m'empressa d'ouvrir la fameuse lettre. Une fois que je l'eu lue, je dus m'asseoir et fermer les yeux pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement. D'un bond, je me levai. Saisissant ma veste, mon sac et mes clefs au passage, je partis en trombe de mon appartement. Je mis le contact de ma vielle camionnette et me hâta de partir.

Sur la route, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne. J'étais arrivé sur une route assez étroite située quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de l'eau. La route était assez humide, signe qu'il y avait eu des averses dernièrement. Maudissant Forks et son climat, je ne ralentis cependant pas, trop pressée d'arriver dans ma ville natale. Malheureusement, après avoir pris un virage un peu trop serré, ma camionnette se mit à déraper sur l'eau. Je vis la rambarde de sécurité se rapprocher dangereusement puis se briser sous l'impact. Horrifiée, je ne pu rien faire quand je sentis que mon véhicule tombait dans le vide, moi avec. Lorsque je percutai la surface de l'eau, le choc fut si violent qu'il me propulsa la tête contre le tableau de bord, me faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. J'étais comme dans un rêve, à moitié consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Des bras forts me tirant de la voiture... Des murmures angoissés et incompréhensibles pour moi... Un flash d'un visage qui m'était plus que familier... Il n'y a plus de doute : je suis morte...

Puis arriva l'enfer...

J'ai toujours cru que la mort apportait la paix du corps et de l'esprit alors comment se faisait-il que je souffre comme si mon corps se consumait de l'intérieur ? Je ressentais chaque nerf de mon corps comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc. Puis, le feu se mit à se déplacer comme s'il était un être vivant. Un être cruel qui s'amusait à aller et venir le long de mes bras, de mes jambes, remontant ensuite tout mon buste, faisant hurler mon cœur à la mort, puis s'intensifiant dans ma tête, me donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, le feu se calma. Je pensais avoir enfin accédé au repos éternel mais c'était sans compter sur le froid. Le froid plus douloureux, plus dévastateur que les flammes. Chacun de mes muscles semblait plongés dans la glace. Puis ce fut comme s'ils se glaçaient à leur tour. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Les battements raisonnaient si forts dans ma tête que je sentais presque ma boîte crânienne se fissurer. Puis le rythme diminua mais pas l'intensité. Mes battements cardiaques ralentirent... ralentirent... ralentirent... Jusqu'à s'arrêter... définitivement.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merci tout le monde pour votre soutien =) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je dois changer, ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas. Gros bisous les gens oxo (Gossip Girl… Ah non m*rde c'est pas moi ça XD)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Réveil, Chasse et Dispute

_twi light33 : aha! Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle si je dévoilais tout maintenant mdr il faudra être patient pour connaître la suite =)_

_misiri-addict : merci pour tes encouragements =D_

_aharu : je vais essayer de poster de façon régulière peut être un ou deux chapitres par semaine_

______________________________________________________________________

_[14/07]_

_Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête : est-ce que j'étais morte ? Ou vivante ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais souffert autant ?..._

_Je me décidai à me lever du canapé en cuir où j'étais allongée... Attendez une minute ! Un canapé en cuir ?! Je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Ce canapé, cette étagère, ces CDs, ... cette chambre !(1) Ce n'était pas la même pièce mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était SA chambre ! Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais chez les Cullen ?_

_J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir et me retourna face à la porte pour voir qui arrivait. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Carlisle. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je restai immobile, trop désorientée pour pouvoir réagir. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il me regarda de haut en bas._

_« __**Bella !**__, commença-t-il, __**ça fait tellement longtemps.**__ »_

_Devant mon mutisme, il me demanda :_

_« - __**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

_**- Perdue**__, lui répondis-je sincèrement._

_- __**Oui, en effet, tu as droit à quelques explications...**_

_- __**Quelques ?**__, demandais-je en haussant un sourcil._

_- __**Oui, bien sur. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer alors pose moi tes questions et je tenterais d'y répondre.**_

_- __**D'accord, ... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**_

_- __**Tu as eu un accident de voiture et Edward t'a évité la mort.**__ »_

_Mon cœur se serra en entendant son prénom. Pendant deux ans, j'avais appris à vivre sans lui et ce grâce à Jacob. Jacob ! Il ne savait même pas où j'étais, d'ailleurs je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même. Cependant quelque chose tilta dans mon esprit. Les paroles de Carlisle ... « __**Edward t'a évité la mort**_ »... Et cette souffrance que j'avais endurée...

« - **Quand vous dites qu'il m'a évité la mort, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**, lui demandais-je anxieuse.

- **Tu étais en train de mourir, il a essayé de te ramener à la vie mais ça ne marchait pas, alors ...**

- **Alors quoi ?!**, le coupais-je, impatiente.

- **Alors il t'a transformée**, acheva-t-il sombrement. »

Il me fallu quelques instants pour comprendre ce que Carlisle venait de me dire. Transformée... J'étais donc devenue vampire. Je comprenais alors mieux la souffrance que j'avais subie avant mon réveil. J'aurai été incapable de décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Pendant longtemps, ma transformation avait été un de mes plus grands objectifs, afin de pouvoir être avec Lui. Mais depuis son départ, grâce à Jake, je m'étais attachée à la vie.

« - **Ça va aller ?**, me demanda Carlisle, inquiet.

- **Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée**, lui répondis-je avec un rire nerveux. (2)

- **Ce qu'il faut que tu saches avant tout, c'est qu'Edward a fait ça pour te sauver. Il ne voulait pas te voir disparaître. Il sait que c'est égoïste de sa part et il s'en veut énormément de t'avoir volé ton humanité. Il comprendra que tu lui en veuilles.**

- **Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est ici ?**, demandais-je, troublée.

- **Oui, toute la famille est ici. Ils sont impatients de te revoir**, acheva-t-il avec un sourire d'encouragement. »

Les revoir. LE revoir ! J'aurais tout donné pour ça à l'époque mais cela me paraissait tellement loin maintenant. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air (ce qui m'était désormais inutile), je m'adressai à Carlisle :

« **Allons-y.** »

Il m'invita à le suivre hors de la pièce. Nous descendîmes un escalier qui m'était inconnu ; nous n'étions pas dans leur villa de Forks. Nous passâmes devant un miroir et je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Sa peau était de la même couleur que le marbre. Elle avait une allure noble. Ses yeux étaient eux d'une couleur rouge flamboyante plutôt effrayante. Je remarquai par la suite que la jeune fille dans le miroir ne m'était pas étrangère... C'était moi ! (3) Je me tournai vers Carlisle qui avait remarqué que je m'étais arrêtée. Le docteur posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule et me fit continuer mon chemin. Les marches débouchèrent sur une grande pièce, éclairée naturellement par une verrière au plafond et où toute la famille Cullen était réunie.

Je fus alors percutée de plein fouet par un lutin aux cheveux courts. En temps normal, je serais tombée à la renverse mais grâce à ma nouvelle condition de vampire, le choc me fit à peine vaciller. A mon tour, je serrais Alice dans mes bras.

« - **Oh Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué**, me dit-elle avec émotion.

**- Tu m'as manquée aussi**, lui répondit-je avec un sourire sincère. »

Nous restâmes l'une dans les bras de l'autre pendant quelques instants puis Alice me relâcha pour permettre aux autres membres de la famille de m'accueillir. Jasper m'offrit une accolade amicale avec un sourire sincère. Esmé m'enlaça comme une mère. Emmett me serra si fort dans ses bras que si j'avais été encore humaine, mes os auraient été réduits en bouillie. Rosalie me prit également dans ses bras, ce qui m'étonna au plus haut point. Elle murmura un « **Je suis désolée...** » à l'oreille puis s'écarta de moi. Je me retrouvai alors face à la personne qui avait apporté tant de bonheur dans ma vie et tant de douleur par la suite. Lui. Edward.

Face à Edward, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je sentais son regard me détailler mais je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser ses yeux. Quand je me décidai à le regarder, je remarquai qu'il s'était rapproché. Ses yeux étaient sombres et de lourds cernes mauves se dessinaient. Il tendit sa mais vers ma joue, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sentant sa peau contre la mienne, je restai immobile. Dans mes souvenirs, la peau d'Edward était froide comme de la glace et maintenant, elle était tiède. Je compris que c'était parce que désormais ma peau avait la même température que la sienne. Il retira lentement sa main de mon visage. Très lentement, comme pour faire durer la torture qu'il était en train de me faire subir.

« - **Tu n'a pas tant changé ...**, me dit-il dans un murmure

- **Les apparences sont trompeuses**, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. »

Edward se figea l'espace d'un instant mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il baissa les yeux et murmura plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

« **Oh oui elles le sont...** »

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Je devais m'éloigner le plus vite possible. Être proche de lui me torturait le cœur et l'esprit. Je me tournai vers Alice :

« **Alice, accepterais-tu de m'emmener... chasser ?** »

Car oui, je commençais à sentir la soif en moi. Le regard de mon lutin s'éclaira.

« - **Oh mais bien sur Bella : Nous n'avons qu'à y aller tous ensemble : aucun de nous n'a chassé depuis ces trois derniers jours. On était tous tellement inquiets pour toi !**

- **Et bien allons-y**, dis-je simplement. »

En réalité, j'étais assez déçue de ne pas me retrouver seule avec Alice. Il y a tellement de choses dont j'aurai aimé lui parler. J'étais également un peu paniquée à l'idée que tout le monde assiste à ma première chasse. Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et si ma maladresse m'avait suivie même après la mort ? Et si... Trop de questions affluaient dans mon esprit. Je suivis Alice à l'extérieur de la maison et découvrit une immense forêt à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

« - **Où sommes nous ?**, questionnais-je.

- **A Vancouver, au Canada**, me répondit Esmé.** Le climat est assez semblable à celui de Forks. Nous sommes au pied du mont Baker. Il semblerait que mes fils apprécient grandement la faune locale**, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, comme si elle me confiait un secret. »

Alice me saisit alors par le bras et m'entraîna dans sa course. Je me voyais déjà m'étaler sur le sol comme à mon habitude mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon corps se déplaçait avec une facilité étonnante. Le vent fouettait mon visage et je me mis à sourire. Je compris alors pourquoi les vampires aimaient tant la vitesse : elle apportait un tel sentiment de liberté ! Rien que pour le plaisir, j'accélérai encore, dépassant Alice qui m'avait lâché lorsqu'elle avait vu que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal.

Je me sentais presque voler quand une odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Je m'arrêtai sur un arbre qui était tombé au sol. En position d'attaque, tous mes sens en alerte, je scrutai autour de moi. Mon regard se posa sur un renard en train de dormir sur un rocher. En quelques centièmes de secondes, je me trouvai devant lui. Je n'avais pas fait de bruit mais mon odeur lui fit remarquer ma présence. Il leva la tête et croisa mon regard affamé. Sentant le danger, il se mit à courir. Prise par l'envie de m'amuser un peu, je le laissai prendre quelques mètres d'avance avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. A chaque direction que prenait l'animal, je m'arrangeais pour me retrouver sur son chemin. Je sentais son cœur battre de plus en plus vite tandis que la panique le gagnait. Lassée de jouer, je plongeai sur ma proie. Saisissant son corps, je plantai mes crocs dans son cou. Le liquide chaud coula dans ma gorge et je le bus avec avidité. Une fois mon repas fini, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je voulus cacher mon visage avec mes mains mais je vis qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. J'avais tué. Moi, Bella Swan, j'avais tué. J'avais ôté la vie à un être vivant. Je me trouvai monstrueuse de repenser au goût du sang dans ma bouche. C'était tellement... bon. Qu'étais-je devenue ?

Tendant l'oreille, je perçu le bruit d'une rivière à un ou deux kilomètres. Je m'y précipitai, désireuse de vouloir faire disparaître la preuve évidente de mon crime. Arrivée au bord du court d'eau, j'y plongeai les deux mains. J'observai longuement le sang se diluer puis disparaître dans l'eau. Je remarquai mon reflet sur la surface. Je restai interdite devant mes yeux couleur rubis. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Les yeux des vampires ne prenaient-ils pas cette couleur après avoir bu du sang humain ? Or je n'avais bu que du sang animal.

« **Ils perdent cette couleur au bout de quelques jours**, m'informa quelque derrière moi. »

Je me retournai vivement. Edward était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un tronc d'arbre. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était toujours aussi beau même si une lueur triste assombrissant son regard d'ambre.

« - **Tu arrives à lire mes pensées maintenant que je suis vampire ?**, le questionnais-je.

- **Non, toujours pas et ça reste très frustrant**, dit-il en s'approchant. **Mais je te connais.**

- **Les choses peuvent changer. Surtout en deux ans**, lui répondis-je.

- **Oui c'est vrai. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir**, dit-il d'une voix tendre »

Il approcha sa main de mon visage pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux. Je m'éloignai de lui. Il laissa tomber sa main dans un soupir.

« - **Alors comme ça tu apprécies le renard**, lança-t-il afin de faire taire le silence entre nous.

- **Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?**, dis-je d'un ton froid.

-** Disons plutôt que je me suis peu éloigné au cas où ta maladresse ne t'aurait pas quittée.**

- **On dirait bien que si !** »

En disant ça, je fis un tour sur moi-même, histoire de lui montrais que je portais comme une charme. Malheureusement, j'avais tort : ma poisse légendaire était toujours là ! Mon pied glissa sur une pierre recouverte de mousse et je tombai la tête la première dans la rivière... Du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé si Edward ne m'avais pas rattrapé. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, collée contre son torse.

« - **Edward, pose-moi par terre.**

- **Il semblerait que ta malchance te poursuive encore !**, dit-il en riant.

- **Arrête de rire et pose-moi par terre. Je veux rentrer.**

- **Je vais t'emmener à la maison alors.** »

Il commença à courir. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. De quel droit me traitait-il comme une enfant ?!

« **Edward ! Pose-moi par terre tout de suite** **!**, hurlais-je énervée. »

Au même moment, un éclair lézarda le ciel et le bruit du tonnerre retentit. Levant le regard je me rendis compte que le ciel était recouvert de gros nuages noirs. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Edward se décidé enfin à me reposer sur le sol. Sans lui accorder un regard, je partis en courant à travers la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la maison des Cullen. Alice était dans le salon et semblait m'attendre. Elle avait sans doute du voir ce qui c'était passé avec Edward. Que c'était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais pas supporté qu'Edward me touche tout simplement. Ça aurait été trop facile. Il m'abandonne parce que je ne suis qu'une banale humaine et là il retrouve un intérêt pour moi parce qu'il a fait en sorte que je sois comme lui ?! Avait-il seulement idée de ce qu'avait pu provoquer son départ en moi ?

Alice me conduisit jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, je me mis face à la fenêtre, observant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Le tonnerre grondait toujours et de nombreux éclairs illuminaient le ciel. Quelques coups à ma porte me sortir de mes pensées énervées envers Edward. C'était Jasper.

« - **On va profiter de l'orage pour aller jouer au base-ball, ça te tente ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Non merci, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.**

- **Je comprends. J'y vais Alice s'impatient. Carlisle reste ici aussi**, ajouta-t-il avant de partir. »

Carlisle ! Oui, lui pourrait sûrement répondre à mes questions. Je patientai quelques minutes afin d'être sure qu'il n'y aurait plus que Carlisle et moi dans la maison. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, je me dirigeai directement vers le salon. Par chance, il était là, assis sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre.

« - **Carlisle...**, commençais-je pour lui faire remarquer ma présence (chose stupide, il m'avait entendue avant même que je quitte la chambre).

- **Bella**, dit-il en posant son livre sur la table basse, **quelque chose ne va pas ?** »

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé.

« - **Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête.**

- **C'est assez normal étant donné la situation. Tu veux en parler ?**, me demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel.

- **Promettez moi que cette conversation restera entre nous et seulement entre nous**, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui... »

__________________________________________________________________________________

(1) : Si yen a un ou une qui ne trouve pas de qui elle parle, je me jette sous un bus et vous n'aurez pas la suite mdr

(2) : Il a de ces questions lui aussi !

(3) : Bon ok faut avouer qu'elle est un peu longue à la détente la miss Swan lol

Un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements =D


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une amitié retrouvée

Audrey 1986 : Merci pour ton soutien =)

Maelys Halliwell Black : Merci beaucoup ^^

Nienna-lo : Désolé mais ce chapitre ne va pas répondre à tes questions pour le moment lol mais t'inquiètes ça va pas tarder

Bigmonster4 : 1 et 2) Il faudra patienter encore un peu avent d'entendre parler de Jake et du contenu de la lettre

3) Pour ce qui est des suites je vais essayer d'en poster tous les 2-3 jours.

twilight 33 : Merci énormément ton commentaire ma fait super plaisir ;)

_____________________________________________________________________

[15/07]

Lorsque le reste de la famille Cullen revint à la maison, j'étais revenue dans ma chambre. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Carlisle avait été difficile à vivre pour moi. Je regrettais que les vampires ne puissent pas pleurer, ça m'aurait fait du bien. Quelques coups frappés à ma porte me sortir de mes pensées tristes.

« **Entre Alice !** »

Cette dernière pénétra dans ma chambre.

« - **Déjà rentrée**, lui lançais-je avec un sourire.

- **Oui**, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit. **L'orage a été remplacé par une pluie torrentielle.**

- **Dommage !**

- **Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander, comment c'est passé ta première chasse ? **(1)

- **Tu le sais déjà Alice !**, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Oui oui, je sais que tu aimes le renard et que tu as croisé Edward sur ta route mais ce que je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ça.**

- **Tu parles de la chasse ou de ton frère ?**, lui demandais-je intriguée.

- **A toi de voir**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux »

Je choisis alors la facilité.

« - **La chasse était très ... spéciale ! C'est quelque chose de très nouveau pour moi mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai détesté.**

- **Et avec Edward ?** » (2)

Je soupirai et mit un moment avant de répondre.

« - **Tu l'as dit toi-même, il était sur mon chemin. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir c'est tout.**

-**Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement tu sais. **(3)

- **Il m'a bien ignorée pendant deux ans** (4), répliquais-je d'un ton dur et cassant. »

Le silence s'installa. Je me rendis compte de l'emportement dont j'avais fais preuve.

« - **Excuse moi Alice, je ne voulais pas...**, commençais-je

- **Non, tu as tes raisons pour lui en vouloir je comprends**, me coupa-t-elle. »

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

« - **Dis Alice ! Tu penses qu'il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour résister au sang humain ?**

- **Et bien... ça varie en fonction de chacun. Pourquoi ?**, me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- **J'aimerai pouvoir un peu ... personnaliser ma chambre. Elle me paraît beaucoup trop triste comme ça.** »

En effet, les murs étaient d'un blanc uniforme et le mobilier était composé d'un lit et d'une grande armoire où je n'avais même pas de vêtements à y ranger. (5)

« - **Et puis, il me faudrait aussi des vêtements, je n'ai rien à me mettre. **(6)

- **Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà acheté quelques trucs.**

- **Comment ça '' **_**quelques trucs**_** '' ?**, lui demandais-je inquiète.

- **Oh trois fois rien, tu sais le minimum nécessaire !**

- **Mais encore ...**

- **Trois ou quatre dizaines de pantalons, une quinzaine de robes, à peu près autant de chaussures, une demi centaine de hauts en tout genre...**, énuméra-t-elle. (7)

- **Et c'est ça que tu appelles '' **_**trois fois rien**_** '' ?** »

Pour me venger, je me jetai sur elle dans le but de la chatouiller mais bien sur elle réagit avant moi. Nous nous mîmes à courir comme deux gamines dans la chambre. Nous finîmes par tomber sur le lit, en proie à une crise de fou rire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre.

« **Oh regarde**, lui dis-je, **le soleil s'est levé**. »

En effet, le ciel était dépourvu de nuage et le soleil brillait. Je vis Alice froncer les sourcils.

« - **Le temps est vraiment bizarre ces derniers jours**, ronchonna-t-elle.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **On a eu trois jours de tempête, puis hier matin, un bouillard à couper au couteau. Cette nuit, un énorme orage et là un super soleil. Avoue que c'est bizarre !** »

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne comprenais pas plus qu'elle les caprices de la météo mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. J'observais ma main scintiller de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil qui passait au par ma fenêtre entre ouverte. J'étais simplement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux pour le moment.

__________________________________________________________________________________

(1) : Alice ou comment poser de questions dont on connais déjà la réponse !

(2) : C'était bien la peine d'éviter le sujet -_-'

(3) : Alice 1 - Bella 0

(4) : Alice 1 - Bella 1 Qui paris sur le vainqueur ???

(5) : Oui je sais que Esmé est une pro en ce qui concerne la déco mais dans ce cas-là, l'arrivée de Bella n'était pas vraiment prévu alors on lui pardonne ^_^

(6) : Bella n'a-t-elle aucune mémoire ?!? NE JAMAIS DIRE ÇA DEVANT ALICE CULLEN !!!

(7) : On l'avait prévenu pourtant ! Lol

Je sais que je me répète mais je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Ah et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la courté/ courtesse ? … ouais enfin bon la petite longueur de ce chapitre (quand ça marche pas du premier coup… trichez ! =), j'ai écrit cette fic il y a un petit moment et je n'avais aucune notion de longueur pour mes chapitres ^_^' Donc voila lol

Si jamais vous avez des idées de suites pour cette fic, proposez-les moi, même si j'ai déjà écrit la fin, rien ne m'empêche de la modifier un peu =D

Gros bisous les gens !! (K)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Chasse et souvenirs

Réponses aux reviews :

Naku-gl : Même si je l'ai déjà fini, je pourrai toujours ajouter quelques petits trucs si mes lecteurs me le proposent ;)

Nienna-lo et Bigmonster 4 : Pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez bientôt vos réponses promis !

_____________________________________________________________________

[23/07]

Quelques jours plus tard, ma soif était assez importante, ce qui m'obligea à aller chasser. Rosalie se proposa pour m'accompagner. Nos relations étaient plutôt cordiales. Nous n'avions jamais été proches par le passé mais depuis que j'avais été transformée, elle était moins froide avec moi. Nous étions donc parties dans la forêt dans le but de nous nourrir. Nous chassions chacune de notre côté. J'avais déjà tué quelques animaux quand une odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Cette odeur là était différente des autres, plus forte, plus sucrée, plus... appétissante... Je me rapprochai de l'endroit où provenait cette délicieuse fragrance. Je me cachai afin de pouvoir observer de quoi il s'agissait. Un couple de randonneurs... Ma soif se fit de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Je sentis un grondement monter en moi et, alors que je m'apprêtais à mes jeter sur mes deux pauvres futures victimes, je fus plaquée contre un arbre par deux bras puissants.

« **Coupe ta respiration, Bella**, m'ordonna Edward »

Je lui répondis par un grognement assassin et tenta de me libérer. Ma force de nouveau né me donna l'avantage. J'avançais de quelques mètres sur les deux humains qui ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui allaient leur arriver. Mais Edward me saisit pas le bras et me fit tomber sur le sol. Le choc me déstabilisa un moment et je me rendis compte de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire : tuer des humains. Un grand combat avait lieu dans mon esprit. Une partie de mon être souhaitait plus que tout se jeter sur eux et les vider de leur sang et l'autre me répétait qu'il ne fallait pas. Je tentais désespérément de me raccrocher à la seconde opinion mais l'odeur de leur sang vint continuellement me distraire.

« **Allez-vous-en. Allez-vous-en...** »

Je répétais cette phrase comme un mantra quand une bourrasque de vent fit disparaître leurs odeurs remplacées par le parfum d'Edward. Le vent perdura jusqu'à ce que les promeneurs se soient assez éloignés pour que je ne perde plus le contrôle comme je l'avais fait. Edward se dégagea de moi et m'aida à me relever. A bout de force, je me laissai finalement tomber au sol. Puis la pluie se mit à tomber, accompagnant mes larmes qui ne pouvaient plus couler. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Edward s'assit à mes côtés.

« -**Je peux te poser une question ?**, lui demandais-je

- **Tout ce que tu voudras.**

- **Comment as-tu faits pour rester aussi longtemps près de moi lorsque j'étais humaine ?**

- **J'ai plus d'expérience que toi pour ce qui est de résister au sang humain et puis... pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu te faire de mal**, acheva-t-il dans un murmure. »

D'un bond je me levai et partit en courant. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal ? Elle était bien bonne celle la ! Est-ce que ça l'amusait à ce point de jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments ? Je ne le comprenais décidemment plus. Son comportement ne ressemblait pas à l'Edward que je connaissais. Dans mes souvenirs, il était doux, protecteur, amoureux... Mais maintenant, je savais qu'il avait joué la comédie sur ce point là...

« _**Je suis... las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi **_[...] _**J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer**_ [...] _**Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella**_ »

Les paroles qu'il m'avait dites ce jour-là se mirent à raisonner dans mon esprit. Comment avais-je pu continuer à vivre après cela ? Jacob. Mon Jacob.(1) Je souffrais à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait vivre en me croyant morte. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais c'était impossible. Non seulement, je n'étais pas encore prête à résister à ma soif et il ne voudrait plus de moi de toute façon. Il m'avait appris que les loups garous et les vampires étaient des ennemis mortels. S'ils s'étaient abstenus de s'en prendre aux Cullen à l'époque ce n'était que grâce à un traité que Carlisle s'était évertué à protéger. Jake ne m'aimerait donc plus. Un de plus. Étais-je condamné à ce qu'on m'arrache les hommes que j'aimais ? (2) Je commençais à me le demander.

Je restai plusieurs heures à méditer sous la pluie. J'étais trempée jusqu'à l'os et j'aurai sûrement risqué une hypothermie si j'avais été encore humaine mais ça m'était égale. Je ne sorti de mes pensées que lorsque Alice vint me trouver, inquiétée par mon absence. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et me borda comme une enfant. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps étais-je restée sous la pluie ? Aucune idée. Au comble de l'épuisement, je fermai les yeux. Je ne dormirai pas mais je pouvais essayer de faire semblant...

__________________________________________________________________________________

(1) : Pour toutes les personnes qui voulaient entendre un peu parler de Jacob ;)

(2) : Comment ça ?!? Je ferais un transfert de mes problèmes sur Bella ?!? N'importe quoi ! (A)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à dimanche pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Surprise et souvenirs

Réponses aux reviews :

CLoO : Je suis désolée pour la courtesse (faut vraiment que je trouve le bon mot -_-') des chapitres,j'espère que celui la te plaira un peu plus niveau longueur ^^

Nienna-lo : Oui tout le monde des nouvelles de Jacob alors on essaye de penser un petit peu à lui m

Bigmonster4 : Je sens que ce chapitre là va te plaire ;)

: Merci pour ton soutien =)

Audrey 1986 : Yeah une fille qui a le même prénom que moi et qui aime ma fic ! La classe quoi ! mdr

Miharulaboulette : (= Wow ça c'est du pseudo ^^) ça me fait très plaisir de lire des commentaires comme le tien, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster cette fic et voir que certains prennent autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu en l'écrivant, c'est juste génial !!

Twilight33 : Merci =D

Nyny : Je trouve que ça rends la fic plus drôle à lire ^^

Ficsmaniak : Tu va avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre :p

_____________________________________________________________________

[13/08]

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis ma transformation. Je passais presque tout mon temps avec les membres de la famille Cullen, excepté Edward. Je l'évitai le plus possible. C'était puéril certes mais je n'arrivais pas à me comporter comme si de rien n'était alors que je savais qu'il jouait avec mes sentiments. Je revenais de chasse avec Esmé quand Alice me sauta dessus en plein milieu du salon.

« - **Bella !**, s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Alice !**, lui répondis-je en me moquant gentiment d'elle.

- **Ferme les yeux**, m'ordonna-t-elle.

- **Pardon ?!**

- **Allez fais ce que je te dis**, s'impatienta ma meilleure amie.

- **Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi.**

- **Bella ! ... Si je te le disais, il n'y aura plus de surprise !**, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Une surprise ?**, lui répondis-je en levant un sourcil. »

Je vis Alice pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

« **Bon, bon, d'accord**, me résignais-je en fermant les paupières. »

Alice n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement alors autant accepter tout de suite.

« **Bon allez suis moi maintenant.** »

Je sentis deux personnes me saisir par les bras et me conduire vers un lieu inconnu. Je devais avoir l'air stupide dans cette situation ! Je distinguais des voix :

« -**Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ?**

- **Bien sur que ça va lui plaire : on a tout déchiré sur ce coup là !**

- **Mouais si tu le dis...** »

Il me sembla reconnaître les voix d'Emmett et d'Edward... Qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait encore préparé ?!? Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, Alice m'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux.

J'ouvris lentement les paupières et remarqua que je me trouvais dans une pièce étrangement ressemblante à ma chambre. Les murs étaient couleur chocolat avec des arabesques turquoise par endroit. Cela donnait un aspect assez exotique à la pièce. Il n'y avait plus une mais deux armoires et elles étaient recouvertes de miroirs. Un lit à baldaquin avec un dessus de lit couleur crème trônait également au milieu de la pièce. Je remarquai une chaîne hi fi sur le mur gauche de la chambre. C'était le dernier cri et elle devait sûrement coûter une petite fortune. Elle était encadrée par deux gigantesques étagères remplies de livres et de CDs. La seule chose que je trouvai à dire fut : « **Wow !** »

« - **Alors ça te plaît ?**, me demanda Alice.

- **Et comment que ça me plait ! Mais comment est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je ne suis partie que quelques heures !... Euh non question stupide, oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! **»

Nous rîmes tous.

« - **On va te laisser découvrir ta nouvelle chambre**, me dit Esmé.

**- D'accord, merci pour tout.** »

La famille Cullen me répondit avec un grand sourire. Tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, je m'approchais des étagères afin de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres et aux CDs qu'il y avait. Coté lecture : ''Les Hauts de Hurlevents'' ; ''Roméo et Juliette''... mes préférés. Côté musique, il y avait un peu de tout, du rock, du classique... Je saisi un CD de Debussy et l'observa longuement.

« **Rosalie s'est occupée de la peinture, Alice de ta garde robe et moi de tout ce que tu vois là.** »

Je me retournai face à Edward. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il était resté.

« **Oh... Alors ça explique pourquoi j'ai deux armoires maintenant **(1), dis-je sur le ton de la banalité »

Edward rit doucement et s'approcha de moi. Il s'empara d'un CD sur l'étagère et l'inséra dans la chaîne hi fi. Quelques notes de piano. Je reconnus immédiatement la berceuse qu'il m'avait composée. C'était le disque qu'il m'avait dérobé le jour où il m'avait quittée... et abandonnée.

« **Edward, arrêtes...**, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante. »

Si j'avais pu, j'aurai fondue en larmes. Edward s'approcha de moi et voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Je reculai vivement et parti hors de la maison. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Edward me rattraperait. Nous étions dans le jardin. Edward me saisit par le bras afin que je me retrouve face à lui.

« **Pourquoi me fuis-tu Bella ?**, me demanda-t-il d'une voix triste. (2)»

Je m'entêtai à me taire.

« - **Depuis un mois que tu as ici, tu m'ignores, tu m'évites. C'est un enfer que tu me fais vivre !**

- **Alors tu as un tout petit aperçu de ce que j'ai pu vivre en deux ans**, répliquais-je d'une voix cinglante.

- **Bella...**, commença-t-il.

- **Non ne dis rien !**, le coupais-je. **Tu m'as arraché le cœur Edward. Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru mourir. Tu m'as abandonné. Je t'avais donné mon cœur et tu l'as piétiné. Tu n'as jamais cessé de jouer avec moi et mes sentiments.**

- **C'est faux !**

- **Pitié arrête**, murmurais-je à bout de force.

- **Je n'ai jamais joué avec tes sentiments. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma longue et triste existence...** »

Ces mots... J'avais rêvé qu'il les dise et... ça faisait mal, très mal de les entendre.

« **Tais-toi !**, lui hurlais-je. »

Au même moment, la foudre tomba à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Edward. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'un orage avait éclaté.

« - **Je t'ai mentit, oui c'est vrai, mais pas sur ce que tu crois. Te quitter a été la chose la plus douloureuse à faire de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas mais il le fallait ! Pour te laisser une chance d'avoir une vie normale, de rencontrer des personnes qui feraient partis de ton monde.**

- **Stop ! Stop ! Stop !**, crias-je une fois encore en mettant les mains sur mes oreilles. »

Bam ! Bam ! Bam ! Par trois fois, la foudre frappa autour de nous.

« **Je me suis dit qu'une rupture brutale te faciliterait les choses autant à toi qu'à moi mais je me trompais.** »

La tempête faisait rage autour de nous mais Edward ne semblait pas y faire plus attention que moi.

« - **Tu m'as abandonnée...**, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- **Non, je suis venu te voir plusieurs fois...** »

Je levai soudain la tête.

« - **Quoi ?**

- **Je venais certaines nuits dans ta chambre voir comment tu allais. J'ai cessé de venir le jour où Jacob Black, le loup garou, m'a surpris et m'a fait comprendre que tu étais avec lui désormais. Je ne l'ai pas cru mais plus tard, je vous ai vu. Tu semblais tellement heureuse avec lui...**

- **Jacob...** » (3)

Petit à petit, la tempête se calma. Edward était venu me voir et Jacob le savait... Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ?

« **Quand Alice a eu cette vision où elle te voyait mourir, je n'ai même pas réfléchi, il fallait que j'empêche ça ! Je pouvais vivre dans un monde où tu serais heureuse même si c'était sans moi mais il m'était impossible d'imaginer la vie en sachant que tu étais morte.** »

N'en pouvant plus, je me laissai tomber au sol. Edward se mit à ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai bercer tandis que la tempête laissa place à une pluie fine...

« **Que c'est-il passé ?** »

Edward et moi relevâmes la tête. Le reste de la famille Cullen venait d'arriver en courant.

« **On vous a vu sortir en courant puis la tempête a éclaté. Le vent était tellement fort que l'on ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les portes pour aller vous chercher**, m'expliqua Jasper »

Je regardai autour de moi, un peu désorientée.

« **Je... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On... On se disputait et puis... La foudre... Elle est tombée... Plusieurs fois...** »

En effet, l'herbe était brûlée à plusieurs endroits autour d'Edward et moi.

« - **Je croyais que la foudre ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit**, s'exclama Emmett.

- **Je pense avoir une explication à tout ça**, nous dit calment Carlisle. **Et ça a un rapport avec Bella.**

- **Avec moi ?**

- **Nous devrions aller à l'intérieur. Ce sera mieux pour discuter**, poursuivit le docteur. »

Edward m'aida à me relever. J'acceptai la main qu'il me tendait sans broncher. Après ce qu'il m'avait dit, nous serions obligés d'avoir une discussion afin d'éclaircir certaines choses… En entrant dans la maison, je remarquai que des bibelots étaient brisés sur le sol.

« - **Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?**, demandais-je.

- **Tu n'as pas senti le tremblement de terre pendant la tempête ?**, me questionna Alice, incrédule. »

Je répondis par la négative. Nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon, sous la verrière, attendant que Carlisle commence à parler. Je ne voyais absolument pas le rapport qu'il y avait entre les bizarreries de la météo et moi !

« - **Bella, je pense que tous ces évènements ont un lien avec ton pouvoir**, me dit-il.

- **Mon pouvoir ? Et ce serait quoi ?**

- **Contrôler la nature. Tu as toujours été une humaine spéciale et vu l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque tu as été transformée, il serait parfaitement normal que tu possèdes certaines particularités maintenant que tu es vampire.**

- **"**_**L'état dans lequel elle était**_**" ?**, s'inquiéta Edward »

Carlisle ne répondit pas et me fixa. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Fronçant les sourcils, je réfléchis. _**« La nature...**_ » ; « _**La transformation...**_ » ; « _**Mon... État..**_. » Ce pourrait-il que... Non ! C'était impossible que ce soit ça ! Je me levai d'un bond.

« - **Non Carlisle c'est impossible ! Vous vous trompez**, m'exclamais-je la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

- **Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ?**, s'énerva Alice. »

Je les fixais, les yeux pleins de larmes... si j'avais pu en avoir... Puis un bruit attira mon attention. Levant la tête, je remarquai qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Les gouttes tombaient sur la verrière en jouant une mélodie apaisante. Petit à petit, la pluie cessa. Alors c'était vrai... Je me remémorai les évènements. Mon accrochage avec Edward dans la forêt, l'orage puis la pluie... Mon fou rire avec Alice, le soleil éclatant... Tout à l'heure, Edward, l'orage, le tremblement de terre, la foudre... Tout concordait ! Mon regard se posa alors sur Carlisle.

« - **Alors c'est vrai... Vous avez raison**, dis-je dans un murmure.

- **Bella, dis moi de quoi tu parles, s'il te plaît**, me supplia Edward. »

J'inspirai longuement, voulant me donner du courage.

« **Lorsque j'ai eu cette accident, sur la falaise, je me rendais à Forks. J'allais voir Jacob pour lui dire que... que j'étais... enceinte.** »

Un grand blanc s'installa dans la pièce.(4) Je n'osais pas regarder les membres de la famille Cullen tellement j'avais honte de moi. J'entendis une porte claquer et releva la tête. Edward avait quitté la maison. Comme il devait avoir honte de moi ! Il me détestait.

Esmé s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça comme une mère.

« - **Ma chérie...**, me murmura-t-elle, **je suis désolée...**

- **Ne le soyez pas Esmé. Même si je n'avais pas été transformée, j'aurai perdu le... bébé dans l'accident. Je suis la seule fautive.** »

Tous les membres de la famille Cullen, excepté Edward, vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Jasper, un calme serein s'empara de moi.

« - **Merci**, lui murmurais-je.

- **C'est normal, petite sœur**, me répondit-il dans un sourire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans le jardin, en train d'observer les dégâts que j'y avais causés. Je regardai longuement la terre brûlée. Carlisle avait dit que je contrôlais la nature... Peut être pouvais-je faire quelque chose. Je me mis à penser à la vie, à ma vie d'humaine, aux bons moments que j'avais pu passer avec Renée, Charlie, Jacob et... Edward. Petit à petit, l'herbe poussa et en quelques secondes, les marques au sol avaient disparues pour ne laisser que la pelouse immaculée. (5)

« **Tu es douée**, me dit Alice derrière moi. »

Je l'avais entendu approcher lorsque j'étais en train de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs.

« **- Merci**, lui dis-je en me retournant.

- **Dis Bella, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ta grossesse ? Je pensais qu'on se disait tout comme ... des meilleures amies**, acheva-t-elle d'une voix triste. »

Je m'empressai de la prendre dans mes bras.

« - **Oh Alice ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue, mais j'avais tellement honte...**

- **Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir quand on devient mère.**

- **J'allais me retrouver avec un enfant à 19 ans, Alice ! Et Jacob sort à peine du lycée !**

- **Je ne comprends pas tout car nous ne sommes pas nées à la même époque alors ça doit être ça... Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais parler Edward.**

- **Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de me voir**, lui dis-je en m éloignant.

- **Pourquoi dis tu ça ?**

- **Il me déteste ! Je suis la personne la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontrée ! Il existe des dizaines de moyens pour ne pas tomber enceinte, mais moi bien sur, je suis assez bête pour tomber quand même enceinte !** »

La pluie s'était remise à tomber, trahissant mes émotions. Alice s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

« - **Tu te trompes Bella, **me dit-elle**. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Tu n'es pas stupide ; ce genre de choses peut arriver à n'importe qui... Et Edward ne te déteste pas, bien au contraire. En ce moment, c'est à lui qu'il en veut.**

- **Pour quelle raison s'en voudrait-il ? Il n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire.**

- **Il t'a tuée en te transformant, il a donc tué ton enfant.**

- **S'il ne m'avait pas transformée, je serais quand même morte et l'enfant aussi.**

- **Pas s'il avait réussi à empêcher l'accident.** »

Je méditai quelques instants sur les paroles d'Alice.

« - **Je croyais que ton don était de voir le futur, aurais-tu également le même pouvoir qu'Edward ?**, lui demandais-je en souriant à moitié.

- **Non mais je connais l'esprit torturé de mon frère.**

- **Merci Alice, tu es une sœur et une amie formidable. Est-ce que par un ''pur hasard'' tu saurais où je peux trouver ton frère ?**, lui demandais-je.

- **Tu n'auras pas besoin de le chercher**, me répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la forêt. »

Je suivis son regard et vit Edward sortir de la forêt. Alice alla à l'intérieur tandis que j'allais à sa rencontre.

« -**Je crois qu'il faut que l'on ait une discussion**, lui dis-je une fois arrivée devant lui.

- **Je le pense également**, me répondit-il d'une voix triste.

- **Allons à l'intérieur, au cas où la météo ferait encore des siennes**, l'invitais-je en souriant. »

Il me répondit par un sourire rempli de tristesse. Nous montâmes à l'étage, dans sa chambre, afin qu'il se change. En effet, la dernière averse l'avait une fois de plus trempé. 

Tandis qu'il était allé chercher une chemise sèche dans le dressing, j'attendais en tournant en rond dans sa chambre. Je m'arrêtais devant ses CDs. J'en remarquai quelques nouveaux et retrouvai les anciens. J'étais en pleine contemplation lorsque j'entendis ses pas dans le couloir. Je me retournai et tomba face à face avec... Oh mon dieu ! Oui c'était parfaitement l'expression qui convenait. Edward était en train d'avancer vers moi, tout en boutonnant sa chemise, laissant apparaître sa peau de marbre. Si cela avait été encore possible, mes joues seraient devenues pivoines. Certaines images envahirent mon esprit. Je tentai de les repousser du mieux que je pu. Edward était aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Afin de reprendre un contrôle total (ou presque) de moi-même, je lui tournai le dos pour ne plus voir ce dieu vivant près de moi. Je comptai lentement jusqu'à 10 et me retourna à nouveau. Par chance, Edward avait fini de s'habiller. Il me regardait avec ses prunelles d'ambre.

« **Je suis désolé(e).** »

« **De quoi tu parles ?** »

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Sur le coup, cela nous fit rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Ce fut moi qui pris la parole la première.

« - **Edward, pardonne-moi. J'ai tellement honte de moi. Ce qui c'est passé avec Jake... J'aurai du être plus prudente... Je... Je suis désolée.**

- **Bella, tu n'as rien à te rapprocher. Tu as vécu ta vie d'humaine et ce genre de chose arrive...**

- **Pas à****dix neuf ans !**, le coupais-je. **Pas à une fille minimum responsable.**

- **Tu es l'une des personnes les plus responsables que je connaisse... Tu aurais pu profiter de cette vie si je ne t'avais pas tuée**, acheva-t-il sombrement.

- **Je t'interdis de dire ça !**, m'exclamais-je. **D'abord tu ne m'a pas tuée, tu m'as évité la mort**, lui dis-je en reprenant les mots de Carlisle. **Et si tu ne m'avais pas transformée, je serais en tête à tête avec les poissons à l'heure qu'il est, et l'enfant serait quand même mort.**

- **Pas si j'étais arrivé plus tôt**, me répondit-il.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Quand Alice a eu cette vision, je me suis précipité à Forks sans réfléchir mais quand je suis arrivé, ta voiture avait déjà plongée du haut de la falaise.**

- **Edward, tu ne pourras jamais sauver le monde à toi tout seul.**

- **Peut être... Peut être que je l'ai fait exprès, inconsciemment. Peut être que je voulais te transformer pour que tu sois à mes côtés pour l'éternité... Je suis un monstre.** » (6)

Edward n'osait pas me regarder. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi fébrile, pour ainsi dire jamais. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Il leva enfin ses yeux vers moi.

« - **Tu n'es pas un monstre Edward. Tu doutes sans cesse d'avoir une âme mais tu en as une, comme n'importe quel homme...**

- **Mais je n'en suis pas un**, me coupa-t-il. **Les hommes ne se nourrissent pas de sang.**

- **Ce n'est pas notre façon de manger qui définit qui nous sommes, Edward. Tu as des qualités, des défauts, des faiblesses, des forces, des envies, des sentiments, ... C'est le cas de tous les hommes**, lui dis-je en soutenant son regard. »

Un moment de silence passa durant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes.

« **Tu as changé Bella**, me dit il soudain. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« - **Pas en mal je te rassure. Tu as ... mûri**, m'avoua-t-il

- **Je me suis endurcie c'est vrai. Ce que j'ai vécu après ton départ m'a fait grandir.**

-** Accepteras –tu de me raconter ?**, me demanda-t-il prudemment.

- **Un jour pourquoi pas.** »

Ma réponse parut le satisfaire. Il me regarda avec un sourire franc.

« - **Et toi me raconteras-tu aussi ?**, lui demandais-je à mon tour.

- **Un jour...**, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Ce sourire m'avait manqué. Ainsi que de passer du temps avec lui. Nous descendîmes plus tard dans le salon pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Emmett insista pour m'affronter au bras de fer. Après avoir perdu plusieurs fois de suite, il accepta finalement sa défaite et se joignit à nos éclats de rire.

__________________________________________________________________________________

(1) : Dis toi que ça pourrait être pire !

(2) : T'as droit à une autre question mec!

(3) : Vous voyez qu'il a pas totalement disparu le petit Jake ;)

(4) : En effet ça peu être une nouvelle choquante sur le coup lol

(5) : Elle apprends vite quand même la petite Bella !

(6) : Alors lui on peut dire qui psychose à mort !! =P


	8. Chapitre 7 : Shopping! Alice! Tu sors!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Misiri-addict : Merci beaucoup =)**

**Pinktwilight1 : Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déjà l'idée d'une suite en tête sur ce sujet mais bon elle n'est même pas encore écrite lol… en même temps il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour finir cette fiction (je l'ai commencé cette été) donc qui sait peut être l'été prochain ;)**

**Ficmaniak : Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est des petites notes que je met, perso moi j'adore les lire sur les fictions des autres mais je comprend parfaitement que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde, c'est seulement que j'ai tendance à écrire comme je veux lire ^^**

**Lolo08 : Juste un mot : MERCI =D**

**Bigmonster4 : J'ai bien l'impression que tu va remporter le prix de la meilleure revieweuse (ça ce dit ça aussi ? ^^) de ma fiction lol**

**Nounette : Pourquoi tu me remercies ? C'est à moi de le faire, alors merci de lire ma fic :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**[23/08]**

**Les semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne perturber notre paisible vie d'immortels. Je parvenais maintenant à contrôler ma soif du sang humain et mon pouvoir m'y aidait. J'avais également fais beaucoup de progrès en ce qui concernait la contrôle de mes émotions. Et quand il m'arrivait de perdre pied, je pouvais compter sur les Cullen.**

**Esmé était telle une mère à mes yeux. Nous avions longuement parlé de la perte de mon enfant. Elle comprenait mieux que personne ce que je pouvais ressentir. Parler avec elle m'avait permise d'être plus objective face à ma situation. Carlisle aussi m'avait été d'une grande aide. Il était toujours de bon conseil. Alice était toujours égale à elle-même. Elle prévoyait des milliers de sorties shopping avec moi afin de rattraper le « **_**retard que j'avais accumulé depuis ma transformation**_ » (c'étaient ses propres mots). Je m'étais également beaucoup rapprochée de Rosalie. Elle était un peu comme la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Avec Jasper, nous avions une relation assez complice. Il utilisait son pouvoir sur moi quand je m'emportais au point de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. De mon côté, il m'arrivait de me servir de mon don pour calmer ses sens lorsque l'odeur du sang humain se faisait trop tentante. Il comprenait parfaitement que quelques fois, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule et il respectait toujours mon choix de ne pas vouloir parler de ce qui me tracassait. Emmett voulait tout le temps se mesurer à moi et malheureusement pour lui, ma force de vampire nouveau né n'allait pas me quitter avant un moment ! Et il y avait Edward. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on pourrait désigner notre relation. Nous étions plus proches que de simples amis même si nous n'étions pas un couple. Je me rends bien compte qu'il aimerait que cela redevienne comme avant mais je ne peux pas effacer deux années de ma vie comme ça.

Même s'il m'a dit les raisons de son départ, je n'arrive pas réellement à le comprendre. Et puis, il y avait Jake. Jake que j'aimais... enfin je crois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait caché qu'il avait revu Edward à Forks. De la jalousie ? Peut être mais on ne s'est jamais rien caché. On a toujours été honnête l'un avec l'autre alors pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ?!? Il savait ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward et combien j'aurai souhaité le revoir à l'époque... Tout ça me plongeait dans un flou total qui donnait lieu à de nombreuses journées brumeuses.

[30/08]

Un matin, alors que je descendais dans le salon, je trouvais Alice et Rosalie en plein préparatifs de sorties shopping.

« - **Alors les filles, vous avez prévu de dévaliser combien de dizaines de boutiques aujourd'hui ?**, leur demandais-je en souriant.

- **Des centaines plutôt**, me répondit Alice en riant.

- **Pff**, soupirais-je, **pensez à moi quand vous y serrez ! La nature c'est bien mais ça manque d'animation dira-t-on.**

- **Tu veux venir ?**, me proposa Rosalie.

- **J'aimerai bien mais c'est trop risqué. Imagine que je perde le contrôle en plein milieu du magasin.**

- **Au contraire, je trouve cette idée excellente**, lança Carlisle qui venait d'arriver. »

Je me tournai vers lui.

« -**Vous le pensez vraiment ?**, lui demandais-je

- **Oui, ce n'est qu'en testant tes capacités que tu découvriras tes limites.**

- **Et si jamais je craquais ?**, le questionnais-je, anxieuse.

- **Si ça peut te rassurer, nous pouvons tous venir avec toi**, me proposa-t-il.

- **Vraiment ?!**

- **Oui et puis...**, il se rapprocha et me glissa à l'oreille, **je sens que vous aller manquer de bras pour porter les sacs.**

- **Hey ! J'ai entendu !**, s'exclamèrent Rosalie et Alice en chœur. »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans les voitures. Je soupçonnai fortement Alice de s'être arrangée pour que je me retrouve seul avec Edward dans la voiture. J'observai longuement la Volvo argentée.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**, me demanda Edward en s'approchant.

- **Non, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de remonter dans cette voiture**, lui avouais-je. »

Il me sourit et posa une main encourageante sur mon épaule. Nous montâmes dans le véhicule et discutâmes de tout et de rien.

« -**Tu as déjà des idées sur ce que tu va acheter ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Je ne pense pas que j'achèterais grand-chose. Rien que le fait de voir autre chose que la maison et la forêt c'est déjà super je trouve.**

- **Oui c'est sur que ce n'est pas facile de rester enfermé.**

- **Tu... Tu penses que je vais réussir à résister ? Il y aura beaucoup plus d'humains que je n'ai pu en croiser ces trois derniers mois. J'ai peur de craquer**, avouais-je en baissant la voix »

Edward saisit ma main et plongea son regard d'ambre dans le mien.

« - **J'ai confiance en toi Bella et si jamais ça devenais trop difficile à supporter, je t'aiderai**, me dit-il sincèrement.

- **Merci... de... d'être là et de me soutenir comme tu le fais. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

- **Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi**, murmura-t-il. »

Un moment de silence passa. Nous ne nous quittions pas du regard. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses yeux dorés. Cet instant magique fut brisé par Emmett venant taper à la vitre de la voiture.

« **Bah vous venez ou quoi ?!**, s'exclama-t-il »(1)

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Je sortis de la voiture sans un mot et fut attrapé par une Alice surexcitée.

« - **Oh Bella, tu vas voir ici les boutiques de prêt-à-porter sont absolument gé-ni-ale ! Et puis celles de chaussures ! A tomber !**, énuméra-t-elle.

- **Alice...**, tentais-je de la calmer, **je pense que grâce à toi et Rosalie, j'ai déjà assez de vêtements et de chaussures pour une décennie entière !**

- **Bella !**, s'exclama Rosalie, **on a jamais assez de tenues dans une garde robe !** »

Je les regardai horrifiée, me voyant déjà condamnée à arpenter en long, en large et en travers toutes les allées des boutiques de mode de Vancouver. Heureusement, Esmé vint à mon secours.

« - **Bella, ma chérie, il y a de magnifiques galeries d'art ici et j'aimerai bien ajouter quelques tableaux à notre décoration. Accepterais-tu de m'aider à choisir ?**, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.(2)

- **Oh ce serait avec plaisir Esmé !**, lui répondit-je. »

Nous nous séparâmes en plusieurs groupes. Alice et Rosalie partirent dévaliser les grands couturiers, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle et Edward allèrent se promener du côté des magasins de sport et j'accompagna Esmé visiter les galeries d'art.

Nous venions d'entrer dans une petite galerie qui n'avait pas l'aspect tape à l'œil de celles que nous avions visité avant. Tandis qu'Esmé discutait avec –ou plutôt fascinait- un vendeur, je flânais tranquillement entre les œuvres. Je m'arrêtai devant une photographie représentant une rose rouge sang dont les pétales se détachaient petit à petit. Je sentis un parfum sucré s'approcher de moi, instinctivement, je coupai ma respiration. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha de moi. Il était plutôt séduisant pour un simple humain, il fallait le reconnaître mais il avait cet espèce d'air sur de lui qui m'agaça dès le premier coup d'œil. Vous savez, on aurait dit ce genre de personnes qui sont persuadées que rien ni personne ne peut leur résister. (3)

« **Cette photo a ... un aspect mystérieux totalement fascinant**, lança-t-il sans doute pour débuter la conversation. »

Manque de chance pour lui, je n'avais aucune envie de parler avec lui. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

« **Je possède déjà quelques œuvres de cet artiste mais celle la a un petit quelque chose de mystérieux... un peu comme vous**, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers moi. »

C'était bien ma veine ! Pour une fois que je pouvais sortir de la maison pour aller ailleurs que dans la forêt pour chasser, et il fallait que je tombe sur un dragueur à deux sous.

« - **Heu...**, commençais-je.

- **Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?**, me demanda-t-il. **Je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant.**

- **C'est-à-dire que...**

- **Ah tu es là mon amour**, intervint quelqu'un derrière moi »

Hallelujah ! Je me retournai vers mon sauveur et lui sourit. Edward, car il s'agissait bien de lui, s'approcha de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille.(4) Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux un instant, savourant ce moment qui me rappelait les mois que j'avais pu vivre avec lui avant... son départ. Je décidai alors de me prêter au jeu. D'un part cela me permettait de me débarrasser de M. Je-Suis-Irrésistible et puis, cela me rappellerait de bons souvenirs.

« - **Tu m'a manqué mon cœur**, lui dis-je.

- **Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**, me demanda-t-il tel le petit ami parfait.

- **Pas vraiment mais monsieur me donnait son avis sur cette photographie.** »

Il savait sûrement mieux que moi les intentions de l'homme mais la situation était assez comique à voir. L'inconnu semblait avoir perdu l'ensemble de ses neurones en se retrouvant devant deux personnes qu'il devait trouver particulièrement magnifiques.

Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois ma tempe avant de reprendre la parole.

« - **Nous devrions y aller, les autres nous attendent : Emmett et Jasper veulent aller voir les concessionnaires et Alice et Rosalie ne seraient pas contre non plus**, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- **Oh bien sur, allons y, au revoir, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance**, dis-je à l'inconnu en riant à mon tour. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, la bouche à demi ouverte. Edward m'entraîna en dehors de la galerie. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous éclatâmes de rire.

« - **Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu as vu sa tête !**, m'exclamais-je en me tenant les côtes.

- **On aurait dit un poisson rouge qu'on aurait sorti de son bocal**(5)**, c'était hilarant !**, enchaîna Edward dans le même état que moi.

- **Mais au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?**, lui demandais-je, tentant de retrouver mon sérieux.

- **J'ai croisée Esmé quand elle sortait et elle m'a dit que tu étais toujours à l'intérieur. Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas te trouver en si bonne compagnie**, plaisanta-t-il.

- **Pff tu parles ! Tu es arrivé au bon moment, je ne savais pas comment j'aillais m'en débarrasser.**

- **Et encore, tu aurais vu ce qu'il avait en tête !**

- **Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?!**

- **Je ne voudrais pas te choquer alors pour préserver ton esprit pur, je ne dirais rien**, lança-t-il en riant.

- **Edward !** »

Je n'eu droit qu'à un éclat de rire en guise de réponse. Durant notre conversation, nous nous étions rapprochés de sa Volvo, garée à l'angle de la rue. Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'aux concessionnaires sans cesser de rire du pauvre malheureux. Nous étions encore en train de rire lorsque nous rejoignîmes le reste de la famille. Notre fou rire s'intensifia encore plus quand Alice nous appris que l'inconnu était toujours dans le même état à la galerie. Tandis que les hommes regardaient les 4x4, Rosalie, Alice, Esmé et moi étions en train de jeter un coup d'œil aux voitures de sport.

Alice et Esmé étaient en train d'observer minutieusement une Ferrari quand Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

« - **Tu sais Bella**, commença-t-elle, **je n'avais pas vu Edward aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois avoir un fou rire depuis deux ans.**

- **Rosalie, … comment… comment était-il ?**

- **Constamment triste, très souvent seul, il ne sortait que pour aller chasser… Tu sais**, reprit-elle après un moment de silence, **pendant les trois jours de ta transformation, il ne t'a pas quitté.**

- **Mais… quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule dans se chambre.**

- **Tu avais déjà repris connaissance avant, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé chercher Carlisle. Ça la beaucoup troublé car tu t'es mise à hurler en le voyant, comme si tu avais à faire à un inconnu, il en a parlé à Carlisle.**

- **Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas**, murmurais-je, tentant de fouiller dans ma mémoire.

- **Bella**, me dit Rosalie en s'approchant, **la transformation nous plonge dans un état second, on y réagit tous différemment. **»

Je ne répondis pas, plongée dans mes pensées. Nous sortîmes de la concession afin de retrouver les hommes qui nous attendaient.

« - **Maintenant, il faudrait peut être que l'on trouve une voiture pour Bella**, lança Alice

- **Une voiture ?**, répétais-je, **non ce n'est pas la peine.**

- **Bella, Bella, Bella**, me dit Emmett en posant une main imposante sur mon épaule. **Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, alors toi aussi tu as droit à un bolide !**

- **Si tu veux vraiment que j'ai un véhicule, je préfèrerai que ce ne soit pas une voiture.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Un vélo ?**, plaisanta-t-il.

- **Pas tout à fait**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire énigmatique. » (6)

__________________________________________________________________________________

(1) : Si toi aussi tu veux frapper Emmett, tape 1 ! XD

(2) : Super Esmé à la rescousse =D

(3) : Qui n'a jamais rencontré un mec (ou une fille bien sur) comme ça ??

(4) : Je suis dans ma période super héros mdr (mon surnom est SuperWoman en même temps mdr) Donc après Super Esmé qui sauve Bella des griffes de l'addict du shopping, j'ai désigné : Alice! Maintenant voilà, Super Edward le beau gosse qui sauve Bella du SuperBoulet XD

(5) : ''Mini BN distributeur de sourires'' … Avis aux amateurs de pubs :p

(6) : Woooow Ya trop de suspensive m

La suite samedi si tout ce passe bien ! ^^ Bisou les gens ++


	9. Chapitre 8 : Nouveauté et Souvenirs

Réponse aux reviews :

Ficsmaniak : Contente que ça t'ai plu J

Bigmonster4 : Voila la réponse à ta question mdr

Nounette : Tu imagines quoi comme suite ?

Marion : Oh oui tu vas voir comment il va réagir notre Ed' chéri ^^

Twilight33 : Oui Emmett a toujours le mot pour rire mdr

Tchintchong : En même temps n'importe quel fille qui se retrouverait face à Edward aurait la même réaction lol

Lilithestrange : J'ai essayé une nouvelle technique sur ce chapitre donc on verra bien le résultat.

CLoO : Moi je suis fan de tes comm j'avoue ! =) Bon pour ce qui est d'Emmett, je me demande si tu vas pas changer d'avis avec ce chapitre mdr

Sarah : Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas avoir ta réponse tt de suite ^^

Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien

Alira79 : Voila pour toi :p

_____________________________________________________________________

« **Une moto ?!**, [Et oui vous aviez bien trouvé !!] s'exclama Emmett »

Nous étions arrivés devant un magasin de motos et Emmett n'en revenait toujours pas.

« - **Ma camionnette a définitivement rendu l'âme alors autant changé du tout au tout**, lui expliquais-je.

- **Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi**, me dit Alice en m'entraînant vers les bolides.

- **Mais tu ne sais même pas les conduire**, tenta de me dissuader Edward.

- **Et si ! J'ai passé mon permis l'an dernier et je l'ai eu sans problème grâce à Jacob qui m'a appris à conduire**, lui lançais-je en riant. **D'ailleurs ça n'a pas été sans peine, j'ai fait quelques passages à l'hôpital. Et quand Charlie l'a appris ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Mais finalement Jake a réussi à le convaincre**, lui racontais-je

- **Quoi ?! Le ch... Le Quileute**, se reprit-il, **a convaincu Charlie de te laisser mettre ta vie en danger ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !**

- **Calme toi Edward**, le tempéra Rosalie, **Bella se porte comme un charme !** »

Devant le regard que lui lança son frère, elle se reprit.

« **... Oui enfin dans la mesure du possible.** »

Edward ne dit plus rien. Accompagnée d'Alice, nous observâmes les motos. Mon choix se porta sur une sportive noire très puissante. Par chance, il l'avait déjà en stock et je pu repartir avec.

Pendant que j'enfilais mes nouveaux équipements de motos, c'est-à-dire une veste en cuir, des gants et un casque, bien qu'ils ne me soient inutiles, Edward s'approcha de moi.

« - **Sois prudente**, me murmura-t-il.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, je suis immortelle maintenant**, tentais-je de le rassurer.

- **Oui mais quand même.** »

Il prit mes mains gantées et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser légèrement. Ce geste me troubla plus que je ne l'aurai voulu et il me fallu quelques instants pour me reprendre. Emmett fit vrombir le moteur du 4x4 comme pour me mettre au défit. Je lui répondis de la même façon.

J'enfourchai ma moto et ferma la visière du casque avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Je retrouvai alors cette sensation de liberté que me procurait la vitesse lorsque je courais. Je testai la puissance de mon véhicule et constata avec joie qu'il dépassait largement les voitures des membres de la famille Cullen. Histoire d'agacer un peu Edward, je fis une roue arrière juste devant lui avant de partir à grande vitesse. Jamais je n'aurai osé tenter ça quand j'étais humaine mais ma condition de vampire avait aiguisé mes réflexes et ma maladresse m'avait finalement quittée.

J'arrivai à la maison avant le reste de la famille. Je montai dans ma chambre pour ranger quelques affaires. Le crissement des graviers m'annonça l'arrivée des Cullen. Je sortis pour les accueillir. Emmett s'arrêta devant moi et me fis signe de me taire.

« **On va dire que je n'ai rien dit ok ?**, dit il sans attendre de réponse »[Nanananère Emmett XD]

J'éclatai de rie et fut bientôt suivie par le reste de la famille, y comprit Emmett. Edward s'approcha ensuite de moi.

« **Tu as une façon assez particulière d'être prudente**, me murmura-t-il »

Je lui répondis par un sourire et rejoignis Alice et Rosalie qui tenaient absolument à me montrer leurs trouvailles.

[01/09]

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais allongé sur mon lit en train d'écouter de la musique. Bien que ça me soit inutile, j'avais tenu à garder le lit dans ma chambre. C'était une sorte de lien avec ma vie d'humaine. Quelques coups furent frappés à ma porte.

« **Entre Edward.** »

Je l'avais senti approcher avant même qu'il ne quitte sa chambre.

« - **Hey ! Ça va ?**, me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- **Oui, je méditais**, lui dis-je. **Il paraît que ça aide à contrôler ses émotions.**

- **Et ça marche ?**

- **Je manque d'entraînement !** »

Nous rîmes doucement. Edward s'allongea à côté de moi sur le lit. Nous écoutâmes la musique en silence.

« - **Edward...**, commençais-je

- **Hmm...**

- **Quand j'ai commencé la moto, c'était à cause de toi,... Enfin, pas vraiment à cause de toi mais plutôt pour toi...**

- **J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment**, me dit-il honnêtement.

- **Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai du mal à me suivre**, dis-je avec un rire nerveux, puis redevenant sérieuse, **quand tu es parti, j'étais... prête tout pour me prouver que je ne t'avais pas rêvé. Tu avais pris le CD et les photos, il fallait que je trouve autre chose que mes simples souvenirs. Et j'ai découvert qu'à chaque fois que je prenais des risques, je... **»

Je m'assis au bord du lit, peinant à trouver mes mots. Compréhensif, Edward ne m'interrompit pas et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

« **Je... Je t'entendais... Pas vraiment mais dans... dans... ma tête, j'entendais ta voix.** »

Le silence s'installa après ma phrase. Je me retournai lentement vers Edward. Il s'était également relevé et s'était rapproché de moi. Honteuse de lui avoir révélé ça, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« - **Je sais c'est dingue comme truc**, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, **et j'ai sûrement eu des accès de folie à cette époque et j...**

- **Non Bella, tu n'es pas folle. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir forcée à mettre ta vie en danger à cause de moi**, me dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. »

La tiédeur de sa peau me calma. J'osai alors lever les yeux vers lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien.

« **Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser**, me murmura-t-il. »

Son haleine caressa mon visage comme elle l'avait si souvent fait à l'époque. Nos visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Je fermai les yeux, m'apprêtant à goûter à ces baisers qui m'avaient tant manqué lorsque...

« **Bella !** »

Nous nous séparâmes soudain. Des coups bruyants furent frappés à ma porte. Je me levai pour ouvrir, essayant de retrouver une certaine contenance. Je tombai nez à nez avec un Emmett de très bonne humeur.[ Vous êtes surs de pas vouloir le tuer ??]

« - **Bella ! C'est toi que je cherchais !**, lança-t-il.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emmett ?**

- **Serait-il possible que tu nous provoques un orage, même un tout petit**, mima-t-il avec ses grandes mains, **histoire que nous puissions jouer au base-ball.**

**- Hey, je ne suis pas Miss Météo, je ne fais pas ça sur commande. C'est lié à mes émotions !**

- **Justement Carlisle pense que plus tu travailleras ton don, plus tu seras capable de faire de choses**, me dit-il d'un air ''_ce n'est pas mon idée c'est la sienne_'' »

Je l'observai un moment, réfléchissant à ma réponse.

« - **Bon c'est d'accord**, abandonnais-je. **Mais je ne garantis rien !**

- **Youpi !**, s'exclama Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras. **J'ai confiance en toi petite sœur ! **»

Et il partit en trombe. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, me concentrant sur mes souvenirs. Le temps passa de pluvieux à ensoleillé en quelques minutes. Edward s'approcha de moi.

« **Je sais que tu va y arriver**, me murmura-t-il. »

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front avant de sortir de la pièce. Les images d'il y a quelques minutes me revinrent en tête. Nos lèvres se frôlant, son souffle caressant mon visage,... l'interruption Emmett Je souris en entendant le tonnerre gronder. Je savais comment j'allais faire venir l'orage ce soir.

Nous nous étions installés dans une immense prairie cachée, à l'abri des arbres. Il avait été convenu, au moment de faire les équipes, qu'Alice serait arbitre et que je ne jouerais pas non plus. Je ne me sentais pas capable de gérer plusieurs choses à la fois. Avec Alice, nous nous installâmes sur une grosse branche d'un chêne à l'orée de la prairie. D'ici, nous avions une vue parfaite du terrain. Je me concentrai alors sur l'intervention Emmett et les tortures que j'étais prête à lui faire subir pour m'avoir empêché de profiter d'un moment de bonheur que j'attendais depuis presque deux ans. On orage violent s'abattait sur la montagne la plus proche de nous. Voyant ma concentration, Alice s'abstint de me parler de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais en train de m'imaginer faire brûler Emmett à petit feu dans une marmite quand je sentis l'arbre sur lequel nous étions assises trembler.

« **Hey Bella, on veut un orage pas une tempête**, me lança Emmett en contrebas. »

Pour toute réponse, il eu droit à un grondement de tonnerre et à une claque derrière la tête par Rosalie.[Ah bah Rosalie est de mon côté ! mdr ]

« **Aïeuh !**, se plaignit-il. »

A côté de moi, Alice rit doucement.

« - **N'en veux pas trop à Emmett, il ne pouvait pas se douter.** »

- **Si je ne me force pas à lui en vouloir au moins un petit peu, il n'y aura plus d'orage**, lui dis-je d'un ton dur. »

Elle ne releva pas la façon dont je lui avais parlé. Lorsque j'utilisais mon pouvoir volontairement, il arrivait que mes émotions prennent le dessus.

« **N'empêche tu as intérêt à tout me raconter**, me dit-elle en baissant la voix afin que je sois la seule à entendre, les bruits de tonnerre empêchant les autres d'entendre notre conversation. »

Je lui répondis par un grognement accompagné d'un regard noir, ce qui signifiait, en version bonne humeur, « **Ok mais plus tard.** ».

__________________________________________________________________________________

Allez à mercredi les gens ;) bisous et merci de votre soutien !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Discussion entre filles

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alicew59 : On se pose tous la même question mdr

CLoO : Bon ok tu marques un point j'avoue, Emmett sers au moins à ça lol Je tenais aussi à te remercier de tes supers reviews qui me dont toujours énormément plaisir d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera écrit spécialement pour toi, tu m'as donné des idées avec tes commentaires lol

Alice : Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira =)

Sarah : Ah au moins toi tu es de mon avis ! Il faut le tuer lol

Fasinatiion : Merci de ton soutien ^_^

Bigmonster4 : Et oui Emmett est doué ;)

Ficsmaniak : Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma fiction ^^

Audrey 1986 : Je me suis dis que ça changerais des différents pouvoirs qu'on peut lui donner dans les autres fics que j'ai pu lire

Mytille-Mumu : ça m'amuse beaucoup aussi de les écrire =)

Miharulaboulette : Bella griller Emmett ? Ça peut être une idée à développer mdr non je plaisante =)

Lilythestrange : Contente que ça te plaise alors :)

____________________________________________________________________

[02/09]

Le lendemain, alors que nous étions parties à Vancouver avec Alice, je dus faire face à un véritable interrogatoire. Nous nous étions installées dans le parc, à l'ombre des arbres, au cas où le temps, naturellement nuageux, ne s'éclaircisse par ma faute.

**« - Alors Bella, je veux que tu me raconte en détails ce qui s'est passé**, me dit Alice avec un sourire malicieux accroché sur son visage de lutin.

- **Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as déjà tout vu non ?**, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Bon d'accord mais c'était bien non ?**

- **Si Emmett n'était pas arrivé, peut être que j'aurai pu apprécier mais l'intervention de ton frère m'en a empêché. **[Bella 1 - Alice 0]

- **Pourtant, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais bon tu connais Emmett, je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose sans vendre la mèche. **[Bella 1 - Alice 1]

- **Oui je comprends, mais je n'en veux pas t'en que ça à Emmett**

- **Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ce qui aurai pu ce passer ?**

- **Je ne sais pas... Tout est confus dans ma tête !**

- **C'est à cause du loup garou n'est ce pas ? **[Bella 1 - Alice 2 … Qui ote pour qui ?]

- **Jacob**, la corrigeais-je. **Oui, il fait parti du problème c'est vrai mais il n'y a pas que ça.**

- **Tu veux en parler ?**, me proposa-t-elle.

- **...Quand Edward m'a quitté et que vous êtes tous partis, je suis devenue un vrai zombie, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Et Jacob est arrivé, il m'a réappris à vivre, à être heureuse, ... puis il y a eu cette histoire de grossesse et tout s'est enchaîné très vite... trop vite pour que je puisse m'y retrouver. Edward fait de nouveau parti de ma vie et il m'a plus ou moins expliqué pourquoi il avait voulu vous éloigner de moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de le voir partir à nouveau... Je ne veux pas revivre les moments que j'ai endurés après votre départ...** »

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber.

« **Bella !**, me dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras. **Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec James ? Et le jour de ton anniversaire ?** »

Je hochai la tête.

« - **C'est pour éviter que ce genre de choses t'arrivent à nouveau qu'Edward a préféré te quitter.**

- **Votre départ n'a pas empêché Victoria et Laurent d'essayer de me tuer**, lui dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

- **Quoi ?!**, s'exclama Alice.

- **Mais si tu sais bien Alice ! Laurent qui a voulu m'attaquer dans la clairière et la guerre contre les vampires nouveaux nés de Victoria.**

- **Comment se fait-il que tu t'en soit sortie vivante ?**, me demanda Alice, visiblement inquiète.

- **Grâce aux loups garous. Alice, tu les as bien vus dans tes visions et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais essayé d'avoir des visions de moi pendant ces deux ans !**

- **Bella tu vas peut être trouvé ça ... dingue ! Mais... il y a des moments où tu disparaissais de l'avenir !**

- **Comment ça je ''**_**disparaissais**_**'' ?**

- **C'est étrange je sais, j'ai même cru que c'était mon pouvoir qui avait un problème mais avec d'autres personnes, tout était normal. Avec toi, tu apparaissais et disparaissais de mes visions. Je l'ai toujours caché à Edward, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le fût déjà à ton sujet.**

- **Et donc, tu n'as jamais vu ce qu'il m'était arrivé avec Victoria ou Laurent ?**

- **Non, c'est bien la première fois que tu m'apprends ces évènements.** »

Je réfléchis quelques minutes au lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ces choses puis soudains touts s'éclaira.

« - **Alice, est-ce que tu m'a déjà vu me jeter de la falaise de la Push ?**, lui demandais-je. [ça c'est une nouvelle pour le moins… choquante faut l'avouer]

- **Tu as fais quoi ?!**

- **Je t'expliquerai après ! Réponds moi c'est tout !**

- **Non jamais, tu penses bien que si je t'avais vu faire ça, Edward aurait accouru pour t'en empêcher.**

- **Alors c'est ça...**, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- **Est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi tu parles Bella ?!**, s'énerva ma meilleure amie.

- **Une dernière chose : dans tes visions, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu avec Jacob ?**

- **Non jamais. J'ignorai que vous étiez ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me le dise un soir où il revenait de Forks pour voir comment tu allais. C'est pour ça que ta grossesse m'a autant surprise.**

- **C'est les loups garous !**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **C'est eux qui empêchent tes visions ! Leurs pouvoirs doivent agir comme un bouclier contre ton don et ça touche aussi ceux qui sont avec eux sur le moment.**

- **Ton raisonnement se tient, on devrait en parler à Carlisle, il nous aiderait sûrement à comprendre. **»

Nous partîmes sur le champ. Arrivées à nos véhicules respectifs, c'est-à-dire une Porsche pour Alice et la moto pour moi, nous décidâmes de faire la course. Bien entendu, j'arrivai avant elle à la maison. En entrant dans le salon, je remarquai qu'Edward était seul dans la pièce. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

« - **Tu... Tu n'étais pas avec Alice ?**, me demanda-t-il afin de lancer la conversation.

- **Oh... Je l'ai, comme qui dirais... perdue dans le centre ville de Vancouver.**

- **Sa Porsche n'a pas réussi à te suivre ?**, me questionna-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- **Elle aurait pu mais son véhicule ne passe pas entre deux voitures alors que le mien si !** »

Nous rîmes doucement. Puis de nouveau la gêne.

« - **Bella, à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier...**, commença-t-il.

- **Isabella Swan ! Tu as triché : rouler sur les trottoirs est illégal !**, s'exclama Alice qui venait d'arriver.[Alors là Bella marque au moins quatre point d'un coup là ! :p]

- **Entre les voitures hein ?**, murmura Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- **Tu dis ça mais si tu avais eu la possibilité, tu l'aurais fait sans état d'âme Alice !**, me défendit-je.

- **Oh elle aurait même fait pire si elle avait pu**, se moqua gentiment Edward. »

Alice nous fusilla du regard puis me tira par le bras.

« - **Pardonne moi Edward mais je te l'enlève un moment. Carlisle est dans son bureau ?**, demanda-t-elle.

- **Oui mais pourquoi ?**, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Trop long à expliquer**, abrégea-t-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite. »

Edward, plutôt inquiété pas les secrets que faisait sa sœur, nous suivit. Alice raconta à Carlisle nous ce que nous pensions avoir découverts. Le chef de notre famille nous expliqua que, comme les vampires et les loups garous étaient des ennemis naturels, il était tout à fait possible qu'ils existent une sorte de protection contre les dons des vampires.

« **Mais j'ai déjà réussi à lire les pensées de Jacob**, s'exclama Edward. »

Je lui fus reconnaissante de l'appeler par son prénom.

« - **Oui mais tu ne peux pas lire celles de Bella alors qu'Alice peut voir son avenir**, objecta poliment Carlisle.

- **A part quand elle est en compagnie de loups garous. C'est pour ça qu'elle disparaissait du futur par moment pendant ces deux dernières années**, corrigea Alice.

- **Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça**, dit Edward, les sourcils froncés.

- **Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Elle réapparaissait quelques heures plus tard. Excepté quelques fois où ça a duré un ou deux jours mais on pense qu'il s'agit du jour où Victoria a attaqué et aux week-ends que Bella passait avec son petit ami.**

- **Et tu ne penses pas que j'aurai aimé être au courant ?**, s'énerva Edward, puis réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, **enfin... je parle pour Victoria.** »

Je décidai d'intervenir.

« **Edward, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je m'en suis sortie indemne grâce aux Quileutes et puis tels que je les connais, ils n'auraient jamais accepté votre aide. Vampires végétariens ou pas, c'est la même chose à leurs yeux.** »

Edward quitta la pièce sans un mot.

« **J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**, m'inquiétais-je. »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension que me jetèrent Alice et Carlisle, je vis qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que moi.

__________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Pour ce qui est de la suite, il faudra patienter jusqu'au 20 avril. Je pars en vacances et je n'aurai aucun accès à Internet _ J'en profiterai pour parfaire le prochain chapitre spécialement dédicacé à CLoO :p

Bye les gens Bizouuu


	11. Chapitre 10:RéconciliationSpécial CLoO

Réponses aux reviews :

Debodebi : merci du compliment =D

Bigmonster4 : Aha ! Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ^_^

Ritournelle : Oulah tu vas devoir attendre encore quelques chapitres avant de voir ça ! Lol

Tchingtchong : Et oui c'est Edward lol plus compliqué tu meurs ! XD

Sarah : T'inquiètes pas ils vont se réconcilier =)

Fasinatiion : Merci !

Misiri-addict : Tu verras bien =P

Alicew59 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^_^

Ficsmaniak : Et oui moi aussi je me prends mes petites vacances mdr

CLoO : Alors… vu le loooong commentaire que tu m'as laissé, c'est mon tour :D

Et oui un chapitre réécris rien que pour toi ! Parce que tu es l'une des personnes qui me laissent les plus de commentaires et les tiens sont toujours super intéressants à lire je trouve ^^ En ce qui concerne ta réplique préférée, je me suis amusée à transcrire ce que je ressens personnellement quand quelqu'un m'empêche de faire ce que je veux Lol. Enfin bref j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre et cette petite dédicasse, j'ai hâte de lire ta réponse ;)

_____________________________________________________________________

[06/09]

Carlisle était de garde à l'hôpital. Jasper et Emmett étaient partis chasser et ne rentrerais pas avant le lendemain. Alice, Rosalie et Esmé étaient toutes les trois dans un institut de beauté en train de se faire chouchouter pendant tout le week-end. J'avais décliné leur invitation prétextant un coup de fatigue due à l'utilisation de mon pouvoir. Aucune d'elles ne m'avaient crue mais elles n'avaient pas insisté. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward pour la journée. [Oh la punition ! (ironie quand tu nous tiens XD)] Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis le jour où il avait quitté le bureau de Carlisle. J'avais pourtant essayé mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un nous interrompait. Jasper proposant un partie de chasse ; Rosalie nous demandant si l'on voulait aller au cinéma avec elle et Emmett ; Carlisle me questionnant sur mon pouvoir ; Emmett me défiant au bras de fer ;... [Qui vote pour… ouais vous connaissez la chanson :p]

Je remontais du garage où j'étais allé pour nettoyer ma moto quand je vis Edward monter dans sa chambre. Décidée à percer l'abcès, je me dirigeai également vers sa chambre.[C'est bien ma grande, il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes…ou le vampire par les canines dans ce cas-ci ^_^'] Par politesse (car il savait déjà que c'était moi), je frappai à la porte et entra. Edward était allongé sur son canapé de cuir, les yeux clos. Si l'on se fiait aux apparences, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. J'observai alors son visage, détaillant ses paupières closes, son nez, sa bouche, sa peau marmoréenne... [Les filles… Interdiction de baver sur votre clavier ! Lol] Il avait tout d'un dieu ! Je me décidai à engager la conversation.

« **Tu n'es pas parti chasser finalement**, lançais-je »

Je me mis une énorme claque mentale ! Je n'avais donc pas de façon plus stupide pour débuter la conversation ?!? Edward ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé.

« - **Tu n'as pas accompagné les filles non plus**, me répondit-il.

- **C'est vrai... Tu sais, je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis une semaine qu'on se retrouve seuls toi et moi...**

- **C'est vrai...**, admit-il.

- **A propos de l'autre jour...**, commençais-je.

- **Bella**, me coupa-t-il,** je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour, dans le bureau de Carlisle, je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça... C'est juste que... Je m'en veux, j'aurai du être là pour te protéger contre Laurent et Victoria...**

- **Edward tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas Superman, tu as le droit de faire des erreurs.**

- **Mais j'aurai du te sauver toi ! A la place, c'est Jacob qui t'a sauvée et si j'étais arrivé à temps le jour de l'accident, vous seriez en train de préparer la naissance de votre enfant à l'heure qu'il est.** »

Je voyais combien ces mots le faisaient souffrir et cela me faisait du mal à moi. Je me rapprochai de lui.

« - **Edward... quand arrêtera tu de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ? Je te l'ai dit, tu as le droit d'avoir des faiblesses. Lorsque tu m'as transformée,...**

- **Je t'ai volé ta vie**, me coupa-t-il.

- **Tu penses vraiment que je peux vivre sans que tu sois là ? Je n'ai fait que survivre durant ces deux dernières années.** »

Edward se leva, proche de moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et continua.

« **Je me suis convaincue que je pouvais vivre sans toi**, murmurais-je en posant ma main contre sa joue, **mais je me trompais...** »

Edward glissa à son tour sa main contre ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant cette caresse. Lorsque je les rouvris, son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était un baiser presque chaste. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il colla son corps au mien. Notre baiser devint plus passionné. Si j'avais été encore humaine, j'aurai mis le fait que ma tête se soit mise à tourner sue le compte du manque d'oxygène mais je compris que c'était simplement la faute d'Edward, il avait toujours ce mystérieux pouvoir sur moi. Au bout de longues minutes, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser. Edward posa son front contre le mien.

« - **Je t'aime ma Bella**, me murmura-t-il.

- **Je t'aime aussi... Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

- **Je te promets, je ne te laisserai plus.**

- **Plus jamais ?**

- **Plus jamais, c'est promis.** »

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient faites pour être. Il n'y avait qu'Edward et moi dans mon monde, tout était parfait.

Je passai tout le week-end sur un petit nuage. Pouvoir me retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais était la plus belle chose à mes yeux. Nous dûmes ''subir'' les félicitations de notre famille et même un ''_**C'est pas trop tôt !**_'' de la part de Jasper. [On s'est dit la même chose ! ]

__________________________________________________________________________________

Voila le (petit j'avoue) chapitre ! Je l'ai réécris pendant ces deux petites semaines où je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ^_^' … (Elle est belle la jeunesse ! Avec le bac dans deux mois ça révise même pas tsss Lol) J'espère que les vacances ont été, sont et seront bonnes pour chacun. La suite ça sera pour jeudi et en attendant bonne lecture et gros bisouxXx

Merci de votre soutien ='D


	12. Chapitre 11 : Anniversaire

Réponses aux reviews :

Tchingtchong : Et oui le bac ! Bon honnêtement je pense pas que je l'aurais mais bon ^^' Cette année j'ai pratiquement eu plus d'heures où les profs étaient absents que d'heures de cours -_-'

Boullette : ;)

Lilythestrange : Aha attends encore quelques petits chapitres et tu verras =D

CLoO : j'espère que le chapitre t'as plus en tout cas merci pour tout tes commentaires =)

Bigmonster4 : Contente que ça t'ai plus J

Alicew59 : Merci de ton soutien

Ficsmaniak : Ouais je travaille sur le suspense … (Gad Elmaleh sort de ce corps stp -_-') ça me fait très plaisir de lire des commentaires comme le tien en tout cas, merci !

_____________________________________________________________________

[13/09]

Le samedi suivant, je rentrais d'une chasse avec Rosalie. J'entrai dans le salon et remarquai qu'il avait été décoré. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout, donnant un aspect très chaleureux à la pièce. Une musique d'ambiance résonnait.

« **Rosalie, est-ce que tu sais...**, commençais-je en me retournant vers elle »

Elle avait disparu.

« - **...ce qui se passe ?**, achevais-je en me remettant face à la pièce.

**- SURPRISE !** »

Tous les membres de la famille Cullen se tenaient devant moi. Alice me sauta dessus et me prit dans ses bras.

« - **Bon anniversaire Bella !**, s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Anniversaire ?**, répétais-je un peu perdue.

- **Voyons nous sommes le 13 septembre, tu n'avais quand même pas oublié ?!**, me morigéna Rosalie. »

Le 13 septembre ?! Ah oui, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la date.

« **Honnêtement ? Si**, plaisantais-je gentiment »

Tout le monde ria de mon étourderie [En même temps, Bella reste Bella quoi ! Même avec des canines pointues elle est toujours aussi tête en l'air lol] et chacun à leur tour, ils me prirent dans leurs bras.

« **Bon anniversaire mon amour**, me murmura Edward avant de m'embrasser. »

Puis ce fut le tour des cadeaux. De la part d'Alice et Jasper, je reçu un week-end en thalassothérapie.

« **La dernière fois, tu étais trop... fatiguée pour nous accompagner apparemment**, plaisanta Alice » [On y a tous cru d'ailleurs à cette excuse hein?]

Si j'avais pu, j'aurai rougi, surtout lorsque Edward m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin. Rosalie et Emmett m'offrirent... une voiture ! C'était un Aston Martin grise.

« **Au moins, on pourra faire la course en étant à égalité au départ**, me dit Emmett en me tapant dans le dos (ce qui m'aurais sûrement énuquée si j'avais été encore humaine.) » [Emmett est doux. Emmett est frais. Mais Emmett n'est vraiment pas pratique… XD]

Par Carlisle et Esmé je reçu un tableau, mais n'importe lequel, celui sur lequel j'avais craqué dans la galerie d'art le premier jour où j'étais allée à Vancouver. Ce souvenir provoqua l'hilarité générale lorsque nous évoquâmes la réaction de l'inconnu face à Edward et moi. [Pour ceux qui s'inquièterait pour lui, je tiens à vous informer qu'il va mieux ! Il a quitté la boutique avec les vigiles et maintenant il a entamé une thérapie afin de faire une grande introspection =D] Le présent qui m'émut le plus fut celui de mon amoureux. Il m'offrit un bracelet où pendait une pierre scintillante, comme notre peau au soleil. [Oui ok j'avoue j'ai pas été cherché loin pour cette idée la '^^] Il m'apprit que c'était un des rares objets qu'il avait gardé de sa vie d'humain et que ce bijou avait appartenu à sa mère. Les gouttes de pluie se mirent à pianoter sur la verrière.

« - **Tu pleures ?**, me demanda-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- **De bonheur, ne t'inquiètes pas**, lui répondis-je en me nichant un peu plus contre lui. **Je t'aime Edward.**

- **Je t'aime aussi**, me murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sur ma demande, Edward accepta de jouer du piano, ce qui, malheureusement, incita Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle à me faire danser. Lorsque nous allâmes dans ma chambre avec Edward, celui-ci insista pour que je lui accorde une danse, prétextant qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas avoir droit à ce privilège ce soir. [Tsss ces hommes! Tous des jaloux ralala]

« - **A cette torture tu veux dire**, le contrais-je. **Tu sais bien que je suis une très mauvaise danseuse.**

- **As-tu confiance en moi ?**, me demanda-t-il en enclenchant un CD sur ma chaîne hi fi.

- **Plus que tout**, lui dit sincèrement tandis que les premières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la pièce. »

Je reconnu ''Clair de lune'' de Debussy. Il prit ma main et la posa sur son épaule. Il posa ensuite sa propre main su ma hanche puis entrelaça nos doigts. Il fit quelques pas que je tentai de suivre maladroitement. J'entendis son rire raisonner à mes oreilles. [Et en plus il se moque !]

« - **Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas très douée**, lui dis-je.

- **Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien, même très bien**, me félicita-t-il.

- **Tu es réellement le petit ami parfait : tellement gentil et un brin menteur**, me moquais-je gentiment.

- **Si moi je suis parfait, que devrais-je dire à ton sujet ?**, plaisanta-t-il

- **Banale ?**, tentais-je.

- **Exceptionnelle**, me corrigea-t-il dans un murmure avant de m'embrasser. »

Je me sentis défaillir dans se bras. Nous passâmes la nuit dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique. Allongée à ses côtés, ses bras autour de moi, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde aurait bien pu disparaître s'il le voulait du moment qu'il n'emportait pas Edward avec lui.

_____________________________________________________________________

Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard de publication, j'avais rendez vous chez le docteur hier soir donc voila ^^ Maintenant que je suis réparée mdr j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit à lundi

Bizou


	13. Chapitre 12 : Wedding Day

Réponses aux reviews :

CLoO : Alors ça c'est de la review mdr Oui j'aime l'ironie ! …Quoi ? Vous aviez déjà remarqué ? Roo zut moi qui pensais avoir un scoop à donner XD Je serais un peu du même avis que toi en ce qui concerne Edward mais bon que veux tu ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ces deux là ! Bon ok j'avoue Robert Pattinson avec les collants ça le fais pas trop mdr et pour finir, toi qui est fan de Jasper, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre =D Voili voilou amuse toi bien à lire la suite ^^

Fic-twiligh-t-renesmee Skyrock : et oui ! Alice restera toujours Alice m Merci de ton soutien =D

Mlle-Margot : La suite c'est maintenant =D

Lilythestrange : Non non ne t'inquiète pas le mec de la galerie va bien lol

Bigmonster4 : Merci de ton soutien :)

Mini Cam Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fat très plaisir

Audrey 1986 : je maintiens que si une fille qui porte le même prénom que moi aime ma fic… et bah ça gère XD

Miharulaboulette : ça serait sympathique à rajouter dans l'histoire, une petite anecdote spécial Alaska XD… tu t'entendrais bien avec une de mes amies, elle aussi se met à parler pokémon des fois mdr

Ficsmaniak : oui je n'ai pas encore l'imagination de Stéphenie Meyer pour trouver une idée de cadeau convenable ^^'

Hosttwilight : je me rend compte que cette note sur Emmett a eu énormément de succès :D

Alicew59 : merci pour ton soutien =)

Boulette : Tout le monde à aimer George…euh non Emmett le yéti XD

Caro30 : Il faudrait proposer à Kellan Lutz de faire un remake de cette pub m

_____________________________________________________________________

[01/10]

Quelques semaines plus tard. Jasper redemanda Alice en mariage. Je ne sais pas quelle ruse il a employé mais il réussit à la surprendre le jour où il lui a fait sa demande. [Faut qu'on lui demande le mode d'emploi lol] Je pense n'avoir jamais vu Alice aussi rayonnante de bonheur. Nous les félicitâmes tous et durent ensuite affronter la tornade Alice qui avait décidé que tout devait être prêt un mois et demi plus tard, pour le 15 novembre. Entre le choix des tenues, des lieux, de la décoration, des invités, ... le mois et demi passa à une vitesse folle.

Le week-end précédant celui du mariage, les futurs re-mariés décidèrent de fêter séparément leur enterrement de vie de garçon et de jeune fille. Je fus éloignée d'Edward le temps d'un week-end. Nous avions prévu d'offrir à Alice une thalasso afin qu'elle puisse enfin se détendre avant le jour J. Je m'étais débrouillée pour que mon cadeau d'anniversaire nous soit utile à toutes les quatre – l'attirance vampirique à tout de même ses avantages ! [Tant qu'à faire autant que ça serve quoi ! ^^]

[08/10]

Nous étions confortablement installées avec Alice dans le hammam tandis que Rosalie et Esmé avaient préféré se prélasser dans le jacuzzi.

« - **Ça fait combien de fois que vous vous marriez avec Jasper ?**, lui demandais-je [c'est normal comme question dans une conversation ça ?!? XD]

- **Ce sera la troisième fois mais le fait de se remarier c'est pas trop mon truc**, me confia-t-elle. **Pour moi, chaque mariage est le début d'une nouvelle histoire. **[C'est mignonnn …. Euh désolé je craque j'ai trop entendu ça aujourd'hui lol]

- **C'est une belle façon de présenter les choses**, lui dis-je sincèrement.

- **Quand j'ai rencontré Jasper, j'étais déjà persuadée qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. J'avais eu des visions de lui et je savais qu'il fallait que je le trouve. Au fur et à mesure de mes visions, je me suis habituée à son image, j'ai appris à le connaître par ses actions. Le jour où je l'ai vu entrer dans ce café où je l'attendais depuis des semaines,**[et bah il a pris son temps le petit quand même !]** je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai été faire sa connaissance. Ça n'a pas été facile au début, il avait longtemps vécu seul et se nourrissait de sang humain alors lui faire comprendre que je nous avais vu vivre dans une famille de vampires végétariens ! Mais nous nous en sommes sorti plus unis et plus forts.** »

Je ne répondis rien, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Leur histoire était aussi belle que l'amour qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre.[ Me donne la larme à l'œil ces deux là :')]

[15/11]

Le 15 novembre. Jour du mariage.

Alice était en pleine crise de stress. Elle ne trouvait plus sa robe alors qu'elle était à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée la veille, ne se souvenait plus qu'elle m'avait confié quelques minutes avant, n'arrivait ni à se coiffer comme elle le voulait ni se maquiller sans déraper... Bref la panique totale ! [Étonnant pour un jour de mariage non ? Lol]

Tandis que Rosalie et Esmé, déjà prêtes, s'occupaient de la mise en beauté de la mariée, j'allai dans ma chambre pour me préparer à mon tour. J'avais fini de m'occuper de mes cheveux et de mon visage et j'enfilai ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward entra dans la pièce.

« - **Oh désolé**, dit-il en voyant ma tenue – j'étais en train de mettre la robe-, **je reviendrais plus tard.**

**- Non non reste**, le retins-je. **J'avoue que ça m'aiderait si tu arrivais à fermer cette robe.** »

En effet, la fermeture éclair était dans le dos et vampires ou pas, je n'avais pas des bras élastiques ! [Bah oui les créateurs avaient pas pensé à ce détail mdr ] Edward s'approcha de moi. Je sentis ses mains frôler mon dos tandis qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

« **Ça y est**, me dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini. »

Je me tournai vers lui et passa mes bras autour de son cou.

« - **Merci beaucoup**, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- **Cette robe te va à merveille.** »

Je me retournai face au miroir pour contempler notre reflet. En effet, il fallait le reconnaître cette tenue était magnifique. C'était une robe bustier de couleur beige des perles de nacre étaient cousues par ci par là en suivant un modèle désordonné. La robe était près du corps jusqu'aux hanches puis s'évasait par la suite. J'avais malheureusement été contrainte de porter les escarpins qui allaient avec.

« **C'est vrai qu'Alice a le don pour choisir des tenues sublimes mais tu n'es pas mal non plus**, le complimentais-je en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. »

En effet, Edward portait un smoking noir qui rendait éclatante la pâleur de sa peau. Son reflet me sourit dans le miroir.

« - **Est-ce qu'Alice est aussi stressée que Jasper l'est ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Je crois bien que c'est pire que tout. Comment va-t-il ?**

- **Et bien disons que se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un individu contrôlant les émotions est assez perturbant quand celui-ci est en panique. J'ai sans cesse peur de te voir partir en courant durant la cérémonie.** »

Je ris doucement et me retourna à nouveau vers lui.

« - **Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là et je compte bien rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.**

- **C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça...** »

Je le fis taire d'un baiser.

« **Je t'aime**, lui murmurais-je. »

Il plaqua mon corps contre le sien et m'embrassa à son tour. Ma main fourrageait dans ses cheveux tandis que je l'attirai vers le lit. Nous tombâmes ensemble sur la couette sans cesser de s'embrasser. J'étais en train de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

« - **Bella**, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- **J'...J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**, m'inquiétais-je soudain

- **Non Bella ce n'est pas toi. C'est... moi, on ne peut pas faire ça**, me dit-il gêné.

- **A cause de Jasper et Alice ?**, m'étonnais-je. **Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous en voudrons pour ça... **[… au contraire ! Lol]

- **Non ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. C'est...**

- **C'est...quoi ?**, lui demandais-je. »

Il ne répondit rien, fuyant mon regard.

« **C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ?**, lui dis-je en me levant du lit. **C'est à cause de moi... et du fait... Que je ne sois plus vierge...** »

Il resta muet et évita encore une fois mon regard.

« **... Je ne suis plus vierge alors que toi... tu... l'es**, achevais-je alors que tout ce mettait en place dans ma tête »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi et je vis la gêne dans son regard.

« - **Alors c'est ça...**, murmurais-je.

- **Comprends moi Bella**, dit-il d'une voix triste, **cela fait parti de mon éducation, pour moi ça signifie quelque chose d'important. **[ça fallait pas le dire…]

- **Pour moi aussi ça représente quelque chose d'important **!, m'exclamais-je. [… je t'avais prévenu Eddie !]

- **A mes yeux, c'est un engagement qui est lié au mariage...**

- **Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fais l'amour avec Jacob sans être mariée avec lui et en plus je suis tombée enceinte. Tu as honte de moi**, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

- **Non c'est faux Bella, je t'interdis de dire ça**, me dit-il en prenant ma main, me forçant à lui faire face. **Jamais je n'ai eu honte de toi et jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Cela fait partie des expériences de la vie d'humaine. Mon époque était différente de la tienne c'est tout. **

- **Alors où est le problème ?**, lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant à ses pieds.

- **Si je n'étais pas parti, nous serions restés ensemble et... j'aurai voulu... préserver ta vertu**, m'avoua-t-il en baissant la voix. »

Je compris alors la gêne d'Edward... Il aurait voulu être le premier... [Tout ça à cause d'un mec macho -_-'] Le voir aussi mal à l'aise m'était inhabituel, il était tellement sur de lui en temps normal... Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les porta à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« - **Edward... Ce que j'ai pu vivre sans toi n'est rien comparé à ce que je veux vivre AVEC toi. Si je pouvais remonter le temps et empêcher ce qui s'est passé, je le ferais, mais c'est impossible et je ne peux pas non plus oublier mais... est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste profiter de cette deuxième chance que le destin nous offre pour redémarrer à zéro ?**, lui dis-je avec émotion.

- **Je t'aime Bella Comment ai-je pu te laisser aussi longtemps...** »

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant taire. Je me relevai à sa hauteur.

« **Tais-toi Edward**, murmurais-je. **Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.** »

Il glissa sa main contre ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous nous décidâmes à sortir de la chambre et retrouver nos futurs mariés. Dans le couloir, avant de nous séparer, Edward me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il me murmura un « **Je t'aime...** » et partit rejoindre Jasper.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre d'Alice, Rosalie finissait de la maquiller. Mon lutin préféré était simplement magnifique. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une fée aujourd'hui. Sa robe blanche était à bustier elle aussi. Les mélanges de satin, de dentelle et de perles argentées donnaient un aspect magique à sa tenue. Il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes dans le dos pour que l'on la prenne réellement pour un ange.

« - **Ah tu es là Bella**, me dit-elle. **Tu as bien les alliances hein ? Et où est mon bouquet ? Où est-il ?**

- **J'ai les alliances et ton bouquet est sur la table de chevet, là où tu l'as laissé**, lui répondis-je d'une voix calme.

- **Nous allons y aller**, déclara Esmé, **ça va bientôt commencer.** »

Rosalie et elle embrassèrent Alice puis nous laissèrent seules dans la chambre.

« **Tout va bien aller**, la rassurais-je. »

Elle me répondit par un sourire. La cérémonie avait lieu dans le jardin. Une tonnelle avait été installée afin de nous protéger de la pluie et du soleil au cas où.

J'accompagnai Alice jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Je l'embrassai sur la joue tandis que Carlisle lui tendait son bras. Je traversai l'allée pour aller me placer aux côtés de Rosalie. Je ne connaissais aucun des invités présents mais remarquai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'humains, peut être des collègues de Carlisle. Mes pensées s'envolèrent lorsque la musique démarra. Carlisle conduisit Alice jusqu'à l'autel comme n'importe qu'elle père l'aurait fait avec sa fille. Alice et Jasper étaient aux anges et cela se voyait.

« **Alice**, commença Jasper, **avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'errais comme une âme en peine puis tu es arrivée. Tu m'as guidé comme les étoiles guident les marins perdus en mer. Tu m'as fait découvrir et apprécier ce que c'était de ne plus être seul. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que tu étais la femme de ma vie et j'ai constamment peur de te voir disparaître. Tu es ma raison de vivre Alice, je t'aime.** »

Devant l'émotion apparente sur le visage d'Alice, je compris qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à une aussi belle déclaration.

« **Jasper... Tu es l'une des rares personnes à être capable de me surprendre et quelque chose que j'aime énormément chez toi. Je pourrais d'ailleurs faire une liste d écoutes les choses que j'aime chez toi mais l'éternité ne serait pas assez longue pour ça. C'est avec toi que j'ai découvert la réelle signification du verbe aimer et tous les jours, je découvre une nouvelle forme de cet amour. Je t'ai aimé avant même de te rencontrer et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.** » [Quel est le meilleur discours ? Celui d'Alice ou celui de Jasper ??]

Toute l'assemblée était émue devant de si belles paroles. Je compris ce qu'Alice voulait dire lorsqu'elle décrivait chaque mariage comme le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Ils profitaient tous les deux de cette union comme d'un nouveau départ, un moyen d'améliorer encore leur si belle histoire.

Après les paroles du prêtre et un petit sourire commun pour tous les membres de notre famille lors du fameux « _**jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare **_», Alice et jasper furent déclarés mari et femme. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et quittèrent l'assemble sous nos applaudissements.

La soirée qui suivait se déroulait dans la maison des Cullen. Tous les meubles avaient disparus, remplacés par quelques tables et chaises pour les invités. Un buffet avait été dressé pour les invités humains. Alice s'était surpassée pour ce qui était de la décoration. Des bouquets de roses blanches et orangées étaient disposés un peu partout, les lumières, disposées par ci par là donnaient l'impression que la pièce rayonnait. J'étais chargée, avec Rosalie, d'accompagner tous les invités à leur place. Je dus donc supporter les regards lourds de sous entendus des vieux pervers qui tentèrent de me mettre une main aux fesses. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand je vis Edward s'approcher. Je me nichai dans ses bars, cherchant le réconfort.

« - **Ça se passe bien ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Disons que résister à l'envie de les tuer est une chose mais bon certains ne m'aident pas**, me plaignit-je.

- **Et encore tu ignores ce qu'ils pensent de toi !**

- **Serait-tu jaloux ?**, demandais-je en plaisantant.

- **Si par jaloux, tu entends que je refuse que ces hommes aient des pensées déplacées au sujet de la femme que j'aime, alors oui je suis jaloux et fière de l'être.**

- **Je t'aime Edward**, lui murmurais-je.

- **Je t'aime aussi mon amour.** »

La soirée se poursuivit sans problème. Bien sur, il fallut danser. Edward m'entraîna sur la piste, ignorant mes protestations.

« - **Edward ! Tu sais que je déteste danser !**, me plaignit-je.

**- Et tu sais combien j'aime te torturer**, plaisanta mon amoureux.

- **J'avais remarqué**, maugréais-je. »

Je le laissai me guider, absolument pas à l'aise. Il m'évita les catastrophes et je me surpris à apprécier dansez... du moins dans ses bras.

Une fois tous les invités partis et la maison rangée, Alice et Jasper nous quittèrent pour partir en voyage de noces. Jasper avait réussi à garder secrète leur destination. Il faudra à tout prix qu'il m'explique comment il fait !

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. Alors qu'il allait partir, je le retins :

« - **Tu ne passes pas la nuit avec moi ?**, lui demandais-je.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...**

- **Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien... Reste... Comme avant... Quand il y avait Charlie dans le salon et que tu m'écoutais parler dans mon sommeil...** »

Il accepta finalement. Nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit, moi dans ses bras. Sa main dessinant des arabesques complexes sur mon bras. Il me fredonna ma berceuse. Comme avant...

__________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que ça vous a plus, à vos reviews bisous les gens =D


	14. Chapitre 13 : La clairière

Réponses aux reviews :

Mlle-Margot : Merci de ton soutien :D

Alira79 : C'est marrant parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un demande des nouvelles de Jacob, on parle de lui dans le chapitre qui suit lol Pour ce qui es des points de vue des différents personnages, désolé mais ce n'est pas prévu ^^' j'ai eu assez de mal a essayé de me mettre dans la peau de Bella quand j'ai commencé à écrire lol

Audrey 1986 : Je trouvais qu'on ne parlais pas assez de la relation entre Alice et Jasper dans les romans c'est pour ça ^^

CLoO : Humm je peux essayer de faire une scène comme tu veux mais je garantis rien ^^' Oui moi aussi ça m'aurait bien plu de voir Bella s'énerver mais bon Bella reste Bella quoi, incapable de faire quelque chose de mauvais envers son Edward chéri ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Emmett désolé mais on ne parle pas de lui ici non plus ^^' Je me suis bien amusée à écrire les discours, en temps normal je suis incapable de parler de sentiments en vrai… enfin c'est surtout que je déteste le faire lol donc le faire en faisant parler des personnages c'est plus facile [Avant j'étais schizophrène ….mais maintenant nous allons mieux =D]

Aude77 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire =)

Alicew59 : et oui que veux tu ! Pour une fois qu'un homme se tient à ses principes.. Mais bon c'est vrai que par rapport à Bella c'était pas cool ^^

Dawn : Pour ce qui est des discours on en est à 1 partout lol

Caro30 : Tu t'entendrais bien avec CLoO toi lol Elle non plus n'aime pas le comportement d'Edward lol =D

_____________________________________________________________________

[14/01]

Jasper et Alice ne revinrent que deux semaines après Noël. Ils avaient été à Paris. Bien entendu, Alice avait dévalisé les magasins de grands créateurs et nous couvrit Esmé, Rosalie et moi de tenues toutes plus belles les une que les autres. Ils nous racontèrent leurs ballades sur la Seine, leur visite de Versailles, leurs repas au zoo de Vincennes... [Personne ne parle de cet aspect de la capital dans les guides touristiques XD]

Edward m'avait invitée à aller me promener avec lui. Nous marchions donc main dans la main dans la forêt. Il avait tenu à ce que nous ne courions pas, afin de profiter le plus possible de cette ballade. Edward avait également refusé de me dire où il me conduisait.

« - **Edward, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire où nous allons ?**, me plaignis-je.

- **Où serait l'intérêt de te faire une surprise si tu la connais à l'avance ?**, rétorqua-t-il.

- **Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises.**

- **Et moi je sais que tu vas aimer celle la.**

- **Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? Tu as demandé à Alice n'est-ce pas ?** »

Edward s'arrêta et se mit face à moi.

« **Je te connais Bella et oui, c'est vrai, j'ai demandé à Alice afin d'être sur**, avoua-t-il presque honteux. »

Je souris, toute ma mauvaise humeur envolée. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.

« **Je t'aime...**, lui murmurais-je. »

Il me répondit par un regard tendre et me prit par la main, m'entraînant avec lui.

« **Nous y sommes**, m'annonça-t-il quelques instants plus tard. »

Il dégagea une branche de notre chemin et je vis où il m'avait emmené. C'était une clairière assez semblable à celle qu'il y avait à Forks – notre clairière – mais l'endroit était tout aussi magnifique. J'avançai lentement, émerveillée par la beauté et la pureté de ce lieu. Il semblait que personne n'avait jamais foulé ce sol avant nous.

« **Tu détestes toujours autant cette surprise ?**, se moqua gentiment Edward en s'approchant de moi. »

Pour toute réponse, je me jetai à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

« - **Mmh... Je devrais te faire des surprises beaucoup plus souvent**, dit-il une fois que nos lèvres se furent quittées.

**- Edward ! Cet endroit est magnifique ! Comment l'as-tu trouvé **?, lui demandais-je.

- **Ça remonte à quand nous sommes arrivés ici... Quand nous avons quitté Forks**, ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste. »

Je le vis détourner son regard de moi. Je m'assis sur le sol, l'invitant à en faire autant. Je sais ses mains et les portai à mes lèvres, y déposant un tendre baiser. Je croisai son regard et y lu toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

« **Quand Victoria a voulu me tuer, elle a comprit que vous n'étiez plus à Forks**, lui dis-je. **Elle était là devant moi, Jacob était inconscient, j'étais prise au piège et persuadée que j'allais mourir.** »

Edward me regardait avec attention, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

« - **Elle m'a dit que tu m'avais abandonnée et je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru parce que cela facilitait les choses ; si tu ne voulais réellement plus de moi, je pouvais mourir sans problème...**

- **Bella…**, me coupa-t-il

- **Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait... Je ne suis pas morte parce qu'il y avait Jacob. Il m'a aidé à vivre, à sourire, de nouveau et à te détester... Et ça simplifiait tellement les choses ! C'était tellement plus facile de te haïr plutôt que te continuer à t'aimer et à souffrir. Jacob te détestait aussi, c'est dans sa nature. Tu étais en quelque sorte notre ennemi commun... J'aimais Jacob et je l'aime toujours mais pas de la façon que je pensais. Plus qu'un meilleur ami, oui c'est certain, mais pas comme l'homme de ma vie non. Plutôt... comme un frère... oui c'est ça ! J'aime Jacob comme un frère. J'aurai pu continuer à me mentir sur mes sentiments, sur ma vie pendant longtemps mais tu es revenu dans mon monde... Je ne comprends pas encore très bien pourquoi tu es parti mais je sais que tu es là maintenant et que tu ne m'avais pas totalement abandonnée. Je ne te pardonne pas d'être parti pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai compris que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop pour ça...** » [Oui je sais, certaines personnes préfèreraient voir Edward souffrir le martyr encore un moment ^^']

Une goutte de pluie solitaire tomba et coula le long de ma joue. Edward saisit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya la ''larme'' avec son pouce. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'embrassa avec la plus grande tendresse du monde.

« - **Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose Edward ?**

- **Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour**, me murmura-t-il.

- **Arrête de t'en vouloir parce que moi je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais.**

- **Ce ne sera pas facile mais je te promet que j'essaierais**, me dit-il sincèrement. »

Je me plongeai dans ses bras. Il caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

« - **Merci Bella. Merci de m'avoir raconté**, me dit-il

- **Je te l'avais promis.**

- **Je t'aime Bella.**

- **Je t'aime aussi Edward.** »

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel. J'observais avec émerveillement nos mains entrelacées qui scintillaient de mille feux. Cela ressemblait à la première fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans la clairière à Forks. A quelques petits détails près bien sur. [Oui avant TU ne ressemblais pas à une boule à facettes XD]

J'observais le sol autour de nous et une idée me vint. Je m'assis en tailleur et essaya de me concentrer. Edward s'inquiéta.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ?**, me demanda-t-il

- **Si, si. Je voudrais juste essayer quelque chose dont Carlisle m'a parlé.** »

Tandis que je me fixais sur la Terre, une tige poussa et s'épanouit jusqu'à devenir une fleur exotique. [Si quelqu'un arrive à trouver dans quelle série télé j'ai trouvé cette idée, je lui dédicace le prochain chapitre !]

« **Wow Bella ! C'est magnifique**, s'émerveilla Edward. »

J'étais également très impressionnée par ce que je venais de faire.

« - **Carlisle m'a dit que dans la nature tout partait d'une seule source et que désormais j'étais cette source. Je contrôle la vie**, lui dis-je en essayant de me rappeler les paroles exactes de notre père.

- **Tu as un immense pouvoir Bella.**

- **C'est ce que Carlisle dit aussi.**

- **Tu en doutes ?**, me demanda-t-il en voyant mon malaise.

- **C'est juste que... je commence seulement à réussir à contrôler mes émotions et à empêcher le temps de se détraquer par ma faute. Ce... ce pouvoir me fait peur parfois.**

- **Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire... bien sur qu'il te faudra un certain temps pour le maîtriser totalement mais je sais que tu y arriveras**, me dit-il pour me rassurer.

- **J'ai failli te tuer Edward !**, m'exclamais-je. **Il y à peine quelques mois, juste parce que nous nous disputions et...** » [Génial ! Avant c'était Edward qui jouait les martyrs et maintenant c'est Bella -_-']

Edward posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, me faisant taire.

« - **D'abord, ce n'était pas une simple dispute, nous avions tous les deux beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair. Ensuite, ce qui c'est passé ce jour là nous a permis de nous réconcilier, en tant qu'amis d'abord et par la suite, les choses sont redevenues presque comme elles étaient avant.**

- **Mais si les éclairs t'avaient touché ce jour là, tu...**

- **Les éclairs**, me coupa-t-il, **ne m'ont pas touché. Nous sommes tous les deux en pleine santé... enfin autant que nous pouvons l'être alors que nos cœurs ne battent plus**, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Mon cœur bat**, lui dis-je sincèrement. **Il a recommencé à battre à la seconde où je t'ai revu...** »

Edward plongea son regard dans le mien et je pu y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il m'embrassa tendrement, sa main autour de ma nuque. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Notre baiser s'enflamma soudain. Il se fit plus passionné. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres descendaient dans mon cou. Un frisson parcourra mon échine lorsque je sentis sa bouche suivre la ligne de ma clavicule en la couvrant de baisers. Sa bouche s'empara à nouveau de la mienne et nos corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent. Je traçai la courbe de sa mâchoire en la caressant du bout du nez, respirant pleinement son parfum. Lorsque je sentis ses mains chaudes glisser sous mon tee-shirt, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je sentis alors Edward se figer. Une de nos discussions me revint en mémoire. Mais quelle idiote j'étais !

« - **Je... suis...je...désolé**, balbutiais-je, gênée, **pardonne moi Edward, je ... je me suis laissé emporter, désolé...**

- **Non, non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi, désolé**, dit-il, tout aussi gêné que moi. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Edward leva la tête et me fit remarquer que la nuit était en train de tomber.

« - **Cette journée est passée tellement vite !**, me plaignis-je.

- **Tu veux que l'on rentre ?**, me demanda mon amoureux.

- **Seulement si tu le veux aussi.** »

Edward me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, un violent coup de fatigue me fit vaciller. Je me serais sans doute écroulée si Edward ne m'avait pas retenue.

« - **Bella ! Ça va ?**, s'inquiéta-t-il

- **Oui, c'est juste... la... fatigue**, dis-je lentement en écarquillant les yeux. **Edward tu as vu ça ?** »

Mon amoureux suivit mon regard et son expression fut semblable à la mienne. Dans la clairière, il y avait plusieurs dizaines de fleurs semblables à celle que j'avais fait pousser quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -** Qu'est-ce que...**, commença Edward.

- **Je crois... que c'est moi qui... ai fait ça, inconsciemment**, balbutiais-je, gênée à nouveau. **Apparemment, certaines émotions échappent à mon contrôle.**

- **Oh...**, dit-il simplement, voyant où je voulais en venir. **Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer. Tu te sens capable de marcher seule ou tu veux que je t'aide ?**, me demanda-t-il, toujours aussi attentionné.

- **Je ne serais pas contre de l'aide j'avoue.** »

Il me prit sur son dos et partit en courant jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivé, il me reposa sur le sol.

« **Edward, est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler ce cet aspect de mon pouvoir à Carlisle, s'il te plait ?**, lui demandais-je, gênée une fois de plus. »

Je fus heureuse qu'à ce moment là, je ne puisse plus rougir, je pense que j'aurai été pivoine autrement ! Edward m'embrassa tendrement et me murmura un « **Ne t'en fais pas...** » rassurant à l'oreille. En passant devant Alice, je remarquai le regard malicieux qu'elle me jeta. Bien sur, elle avait tout vu. Honteuse, je détournai les yeux. Était-il possible d'avoir des secrets quand vous viviez avec une vampire extralucide ? [Telle est la question !]

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ??


	15. Chapitre 14 : Shopping entre filles

Réponses aux reviews :

Doudoune51 : tu es la première à avoir donné la réponse donc tu as droit à la dédicasse ^^ Et oui moi aussi je suis une inconditionnelle de la série, j'ai vu tous les épisodes et je les ai en DVD lol je me rappelle-même qu'à l'époque j'avais des classeurs et des cahiers remplis d'articles découpés dans les magazines m bah on est fan ou on l'ai pas quoi mdr

Aude77 : Bella ne peut pas pleurer mais elle contrôle la nature donc quand elle est triste elle peut faire pleuvoir afin de le montrer, les gouttes de pluie représentent les larmes qu'elle ne peut pas avoir ^^

Caro30 : Oui tu as bien trouvé ^^ et oui Edward est en réalité un mec super macho qui se moque de ce qu'il peut faire ressentir à Bella, on a réussi à casser le mythe la XD l'idée de Voici est bien sympathique ça pourrait donner un résultat marrant lol

CLoO : il vaut mieux rire que pleurer tu sais mdr ! Pour l'histoire des fleurs, je t'explique : (Audrey part chercher ses lunettes qui donnent l'air intelligente =D) le pouvoir de Bella est lié à ses émotions et comme Edward l'a met dans tous ces états, et bien ces émotions partent dans tous les sens et elle ne contrôle plus vraiment son pouvoir d'où le fait que les fleurs aient poussées sans qu'elle le décide. Voila ! (Audrey enlève ces lunettes qui donne l'air intelligente parce que en elle se rend compte que ça lui donne l'air encore plus c*nne que d'habitude mdr)… XD

Black-Life-Punk : Oui tu as trouvé la bonne réponse, merci de ton soutien ^^

Ptichoux78 : oui c'est exactement ça =)

Orkid83 : Merci pour ton soutien =D

Alicew59 : J'avoue Alice n'est pas très discrète des fois lol … D'ailleurs je me demande si ce n'est pas le prénom qui fait ça parce que j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Alice et elle est tout sauf discrète mdr tu en pense quoi ?

Pauline : Humm as-tu remarquer s'il manquait des animaux à Vincennes dernièrement ?? mdr

Dada7 : Oui c'est bien ça ^^

Dawn : Oui je crois qu'on peut toutes comprendre ce que Bella ressent lol

Bigmonster4 : Aha! tu ne crois pas si bien dire lol

Lolo08 : Oui c'est bien ça la réponse ^^ Merci pour ton soutien =)

Vanessa : Bravo !

' : Pour ce qui est des fautes, je suis désolée j'essaie de faire attention mais bon parfois j'en rate lol C'est vrai que j'aurai pu détailler un peu plus sur les sentiments de Bella mais en même temps je me suis dit que lorsqu quelqu'un meurt il ne pense pas forcément à tout ce qu'il laissera derrière lui mais plutôt à ce qu'il vit sur le moment mais après c'est mon opinion ^^

Laurie76: Oui ça vient bien de là ^^

Audrey 1986 : =) Merci beaucoup pour ton comm

Mlle-Margot : Merci énormément =) ça me fait très plaisir vraiment =D

Ficsmaniak : Je crois bien que pour l'instant c'est la déclaration de Jasper qui remporte le plus de votes ^^

_____________________________________________________________________

[24/01]

Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis en Alaska afin de rendre visite au clan de Tanya. Comme aucun membre de leur famille n'avait pu venir au re-mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, il avait été convenu que nous passerions les prochaines vacances de Noël là bas. J'avais souvent entendu parler de cette famille et j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire leur connaissance.

Nos compagnons avaient décidé de partir chasser tout le week-end. Nous étions donc entre filles pour deux longues journées.

Évidemment, nous avions occupé notre samedi à aller faire du shopping. [Comme c'est étonnat !! ^^]Nous étions parties de bonne heure après avoir été chasser. A bord du cabriolet de Rosalie, nous nous époumonions sur de vieilles chansons des années 80-90. [ (8) Girls just wanna have fun !! (8) ]Un véritable après midi entre filles !

Arrivées au centre commercial de Vancouver, Alice et Rosalie prirent d'assaut les magasins de chaussures. Je les suivis.

« - **Bella !**, s'exclama Alice. **Tu ne trouves pas que ces bottines iraient à merveille avec ton slim noir ?**

- **Alice**, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, **les trois paires de chaussures, dont une paire de bottines, que tu m'as forcée à acheter la dernière fois vont déjà très bien avec ce pantalon.**

- **Oui mais une paire de plus ça ne serais pas mal non plus**, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter.

- **Alice, c'est non.**

- **Pff, rabat joie**, bougonna-t-elle. [Alice restera toujours Alice quoi !]»

Rosalie et moi rîmes devant son air grognon et finalement Alice se joignit à nous. La journée se poursuivit tranquillement et mon lutin de meilleure amie réussit quand même à me faire acheter quelques vêtements. [Alice : 1 / Bella : 0]

« - **On fait encore une boutique et on y va ?**, proposais-je.

- **Moi ça me convient**, me soutint Rosalie.

- **Mais les filles, on n'a pas encore fait toutes les boutiques**, se plaignit Alice, puis devant notre regard, **bon bon d'accord plus qu'une boutique. **[Alice : 1 / Bella : 1... Wow quoi XD]

- **Allons voir là bas, j'ai des achats à faire**, dis Rosalie. »

La blonde nous entraîna vers un magasin de lingerie. Déjà Alice s'extasiait devant les modèles. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. Bien sur, j'étais déjà entré dans ce genre de boutique mais jamais accompagnée.

« - **Tu comptes prendre racine Bella ?**, me demanda Rosalie.

- **Non, non, c'est juste que... je n'aie rien à acheter ici**, dis-je un peu gênée.

- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde à besoin de sous vêtements coquins dans sa garde robe**, me dis Alice.

- **Ah moins que tu en ai déjà une grande collection**, se moqua gentiment Rosalie.

- **Non !**, m'exclamais-je, au comble de la gêne. **C'est seulement que... je n'ai pas de raisons d'en avoir.**

-** Oh... tu veux dire que toi et Edward vous n'avez...**, commença Rosalie.

- **Non**, dis-je pour empêcher ma sœur d'achever sa phrase.

- **Ça ne change rien**, décréta Alice. **On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver alors autant être prête ! **» [Alice aurait-elle eu une vision ??? =)]

Et voilà Alice et Rosalie qui se mettent à me proposer la moiti é des modèles présents dans la boutique ! Je fus bien obligée de reconnaître que certains ensembles étaient plutôt tentants. Je quittai finalement le magasin avec pas moins d'une quinzaine de modèles. Maudite soit Alice et sa frénésie contagieuse du shopping ! [Alice : 2 / Bella : 1... Tu peux pas lutin contre des siècles de pratique Bella ^^']

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, la nuit était déjà tombée. A l'unanimité, nous décidâmes de regarder Titanic. Pelotonnées toutes les trois sur le canapé du salon, nous commentâmes la prestation des acteurs avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Cette journée passée avec Alice et Rosalie me fit me rendre compte à quel point je les appréciais en tant qu'amies mais également en tant que sœurs. Oui, elles faisaient parti de ma famille. Les Cullen étaient ma famille.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Félicitations à :

Doudoune51

Caro30

Black-life-punk

Ptichoux78

Orkid83

Pauline

Dada7

Lolo08

Vanessa

Laurie76

Qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse ! En effet mon idée de la fleur venait de la série Buffy contre les vampires premier épisode de l'ultime saison ^^ encore Bravo !


	16. Chapitre 15 :Le monstre au visage d'ange

Réponses aux reviews :

Caro30 : Comparé Alice et le shopping à Tintin et Milou on me l'avait jamais faite celle la XD

Alicew59 : Ah c'est donc bien à cause du prénom que les Alice ne sont pas discrètes ! XD Pour ce qui est d'une vision… tu verras bien ;)

Aude77 : Désolé je manque de temps pour faire quelque chose de plus long à cause du bac :/

Lolo08 : Le shopping, le grand amour des filles (L)

Ficsmaniak : merci de ton soutien =D

CLoO : mais non t'inquiète l'ensemble des fans de Buffy ne t'en veulent pas-tu es seulement condamné à revoir tous les épisodes avant la publication du prochain chapitre m pour ce qui est du match Alice/Bella, ne t'inquiète pas le match n'est pas fini ^^ Nous aussi on rêve d'avoir la même vie t'inquiète^=)

Mlle-Margot :Merci beaucoup pour être là et lire ma fic, ça me touche énormément :')

_____________________________________________________________________

[25/01]

Le lendemain après midi, j'étais installée sur mon lit, un bon livre entre les mains. ''Clair de Lune'' tournait en boucle sur la chaîne hi fi. Un léger courant d'air passait par ma fenêtre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tendrement quand un parfum familier s'empara de mes sens. Un frisson me parcourra lorsque je sentis deux bras puissant m'entourer. Je me retournai face à Edward – car oui il s'agissait bien de lui [en même temps vous vous attendiez à qui ??!!??] – et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - **Tu rentres tôt**, lui dis-je. **Je pensais que vous ne reveniez pas avant lundi matin.**

- **En voilà une façon de m'accueillir**, plaisanta-t-il. **Voulez vous que je m'en aille Miss Swan.**

- **Je vous interdis de quitter cette pièce sans moi Monsieur Cullen**, lui murmurais-je en m'accrochant à lui. »

Son rire raisonna à mes oreilles tandis que je me nichais dans ses bras. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens.

« - **Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Plutôt bien à part que tu m'as horriblement manqué ! Comme d'habitude, Rosalie et Alice ont proposé du shopping, histoire de se changer les idées.**

- **Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes à acheter ?** »

Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers les ensembles de lingerie récemment acquis. [Imaginez la tête d'Edward si elle lui dit ce qu'elle a acheté XD]

« - **Hmm... si on veut. Et toi ton week-end ?**, demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- **Pas mal non plus. Emmett a trouvé plusieurs grizzlis à se mettre sous la dent. Tu m'as énormément manqué toi aussi**, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il plongeait son visage dans mon cou. »

La musique continuait à raisonner tandis que je me nichais dans ses bras protecteurs.

« **Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous avons écouté Debussy ensemble ?**, me demanda soudain Edward. »

Sa question me surpris.

« **Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Comme si c'était hier. C'était dans ta voiture. Tu m'avais forcé à monter à l'intérieur pour me raccompagner chez moi après le désastreux épisode du cours de biologie...** »

Edward ria doucement en se remémorant cette journée. [on s'en souvient tous d'ailleurs lol]

« - **Alice m'avait prévenu que tu ne... vivrais pas bien ce cours**, me raconta-t-il. **J'aurai voulu t'empêcher d'y aller mais je manquais sérieusement d'arguments. Je me voyais mal te dire ''**_**Ne va pas en cours Bella, fais moi confiance.**_**'' Tu m'aurais sans doute pris pour un fou.**

- **Tu te trompes, je t'aurai sûrement suivie si tu me l'avais demandé.**

- **Vraiment ?**, s'étonna-t-il.

- **On peut dire que... j'étais déjà tombée sous ton charme**, dis-je en riant doucement. »

Je sentis Edward sourire.

« **On peut même dire que c'était réciproque... Je n'avais juste pas réussi à me l'avouer...**, avoua-t-il. **Ton sang était si terriblement tentant... L'idée de te tuer était monstrueusement séduisante... et pourtant, je voulais à tout prix te protéger. Et ce jour-là, dans la voiture, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas peur de moi, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Les autres personnes nous fuient et toi non, pourtant je ne regrette rien. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Bella. Tu es la seule personne, en dehors de ma famille, qui ne voit pas un monstre en moi et je m'en étonnerai toujours.** » [non t'inquiète Ed' pour nous non plus t'es pas un monstre ! =)]

Sa déclaration m'ému profondément. Je me redressai, glissa ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

« **Tu n'es pas un monstre Edward**, lui murmurais-je.** Tu es un ange. Tu es mon ange. Je t'aime. **»

Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent amoureusement et il m'embrassa à son tour.

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures l'un dans les bras de l'autre à écouter Debussy. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureuse. Seulement de lui. Mon Ange...

_____________________________________________________________________

Désolé pour le manque de MAJ, révisions du bac oblige :/


	17. Chapitre 16:Un arrière gout de souvenirs

Réponses aux reviews :

Caro30 : Je me dirais sûrement ça dans quelques temps lol

Mlle-Margot : non je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter la fiction mais comme je l'explique à la fin, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et qui passait avant la fiction ^^

CLoO : Merci pour tes encouragements ! =) Pour ce qui est de la découverte d'Edward… attends encore un peu et tu verra mdr au fait tu as fini de regardé buffy ? Tu as eu le déclic pour les fleurs ? Lol

Ficsmaniak : Merci beaucoup ! =)

Emily : T'inquiète je te préviens ! ;)

**_____________________________________________________________________**

[12/02]

Le temps passa sans que je m'en rende compte. Peut être étais-ce du au bonheur ... ou à la vie éternelle.... peut être les deux ! Nous étions déjà au mois de février. Déjà huit mois que j'étais vampire. Cela faisait également huit mois que je n'avais pas vu Jacob. Je ne savais même pas comment il allait. Bien que je sois avec Edward, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Jake. Bien entendu, je n'en ai jamais parlé à Edward, j'étais bien trop effrayée à l'idée qu'il le prenne mal...

Edward était à Vancouver avec Alice pour aller chercher les cadeaux pour la Saint Valentin. En effet, la fête des amoureux avait lieu deux jours plus tard. J'avais harcelé Alice pour qu'elle me dise ce que serait le cadeau qu'Edward comptait m'offrir mais celle-ci n'avait rien lâché. J'avais également beaucoup cherché ce que je pourrais offrir à l'homme que j'aimais et bien sur j'avais du me débrouiller seule. Comment pourrais-je faire une surprise à mon petit ami avec l'aide d'un membre de la famille quand ledit petit ami est capable de lire les pensées de tout le monde ou presque ? [Déjà quand on a un petit ami normal c'est galère alors là ! =D] Je passais donc mon temps à changer d'idée dans l'espoir qu'une me paraisse plus intéressante que les autres.

Profitant de l'absence de nos compagnons, Jasper et moi partîmes chasser. J'avais déjà tué deux cerfs quand un bruit attira mon attention. Je cherchai d'où il provenait te me retrouvai face à un loup. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il fuit en voyant apparaître Jasper à côté de moi. Je restai immobile.

« -** Bella, tout va bien ?**, demanda Jasper.

**-**** C'est rien. C'est juste... le loup, il m'a rappelé ma vie... d'avant.**

-**Tu veux parler des loups garous ?**

-**Oui, surtout Jake. Je... je me demande comment il va, si ma... mort ne l'a pas trop fait souffrir...**

**- ****Les loups garous sont une meute, ils se soutiennent mutuellement.**

**- ****Tu penses qu'il va bien ?**

**- ****Je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette espèce mais oui je pense qu'il va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.** » [Jasper ou le Super Grand Frère ;)]

Je lui souris, lui faisant confiance. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, Alice et Edward n'étaient pas encore là. La maison était donc totalement vide. En effet, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett profitaient déjà de leur Saint Valentin, les uns à Venise, les autres à Paris. Je montai m'installer dans ma chambre. Je me mis face à ma fenêtre, observant le coucher de soleil.

Un bruit de moteur m'informa de l'arrivée d'Alice et Edward. Je ne m'étonnai pas quand, quelques instants plus tard, des bras puissants vinrent entourer ma taille. Mon amoureux posa son menton sur mon épaule. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun de nous de parle, observant seulement les derniers rayons de Soleil qui perçaient au sommet de la montagne.

«**J'ai vu Jasper. Ça va ?**, me demanda-t-il. »

Vous voyez quand je vous disais qu'il était assez perturbant d'avoir un petit ami capable de lire dans les pensées des gens qui vous entourent. Et bien rajoutez y que le petit ami en question est du genre à s'inquiéter facilement quand ça me concerne. [Ralala un Edward pas inquiet n'est pas vraiment Edward lol]

« -**Ça va, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de blues ce n'est rien.**

**- ****Tu veux en parler ? **»

Je me détachai de ses bras et m'installai sur le lit, invitant Edward à en faire de même.

« **- ****Je me demande juste... comment vont les gens à Forks... comment vont Renée, Charlie... Jacob...**

**- ****Je comprends. Tu ne les as pas vu depuis longtemps et ils te manquent, c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes... Ce ne sera peut être pas possible avant plusieurs années mais un jour, nous pourrions retourner à Forks si tu veux.**

**- ****Vraiment ?!**, m'exclamais-je.

-**Si cela peut te rendre heureuse alors oui nous le ferons**, me dit-il sincèrement.

-**Je t'aime Edward**, lui murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**- ****Je t'aime aussi Bella,** le dit-il sur le même ton. »

Le soir même, nous dîmes au revoir à Alice et Jasper qui partaient fêter leur Saint Valentin à Las Vegas. Jasper n'était pas au courant, Alice avait tenu à lui faire la surprise. Elle m'avait confié ses plans quelques jours auparavant. Lorsque je pris Alice dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture, celle-ci me confia quelque chose à l'oreille.

« **Ta dernière idée était originale et elle lui fera réellement plaisir**, me dit-elle » [Mais de quelle idée parle-t-elle selon vous ? ^^]

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Je pouvais compter sur ma sœur, il n'y avait pas de doute. Je me nichai dans les bras d'Edward tandis que les feux arrière de la voiture disparaissaient au fond de l'allée, nous laissant en tête à tête pour le week-end.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce grand retard de publication ^^' mais pour ma défense j'ai des excuses valables :

- du 18 au 30 juin : épreuves du bac

- attente des résultats jusqu'au 7 juillet , verdict : ADMIS =D

- pendant 3 jours ça a été la course pour les inscriptions à la Fac

- et enfin départ en vacances jusqu'au 30 juillet

Alors… est-ce que ma défense vous a convaincue ou bien vous voulez toujours me pendre haut et court ? … XD

En tout cas j'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés, que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que cette lecture vous a plu

Bizou les gens !!!


	18. Chapitre 17 : Mensonges et vérités

[13/02]

Le lendemain après midi, je profitai qu'Edward était parti chasser pour mettre en place ma surprise de la Saint Valentin, avec un peu d'avance mais il serait impossible de le faire si mon amoureux était dans la maison. [Comme n'importe quelle surprise d'ailleurs !]

Maintenant qu'Alice m'avait rassurée, je n'avais presque plus peur. Vous vous demandez sûrement quelle était mon idée : je vais emménager dans la chambre d'Edward. Après tout nous sommes toujours tous les deux que ce soit dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne. Mon ''déménagement'' ne me prit qu'une petite demi heure. Une fois fini, je regardai mon œuvre. J'avais repoussé légèrement son canapé de cuir près du mur pour avoir la place de mettre mon lit. Mes armoires avaient été glissées dans un coin et les miroirs qui étaient sur les portes agrandissaient la pièce. Les étagères où Edward rangeait ses CDs et ses livres avaient été doublées. Je m'étais également permis d'accrocher le tableau qu'Esmé m'avait offert, celui avec la rose. Pitié faites que ça lui plaise !

Bien décidée à m'occuper l'esprit en attendant le retour d'Edward [et également éviter de cogiter sur sa réaction lol], je m'installai dans le salon, les ''Hauts de Hurlevents'' dans les mains. J'avais beau avoir déjà lu et relu cette œuvre, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Un courant d'air me fit remarquer que la porte était ouverte. Je sentis le souffle d'Edward glisser sur mon cou. Je tentai tout de même de rester concentrée sur ma lecture. Ses mains encerclèrent ma taille et ses lèvres remplacèrent son souffle, me faisant frissonner. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que cela faisait cinq fois que je relisais les mêmes mots. Comment se faisait-t-il que cet homme ai un tel pouvoir sur moi ?!? Maudissant ma facilité à craquer aussi vite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir lorsque je sentis sa bouche remonter le long de ma mâchoire.

Mon livre glissa de mes mains tandis que j'abandonnais toute idée de résistance et cherchais les lèvres d'Edward. Je l'entendis rire doucement. Sa bouche trouva enfin la mienne. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tandis que mon amoureux me prenait dans ses bras. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons.

« - **Ce n'est pas juste...**, murmurais-je.

- **Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?**, me demanda Edward.

- **Le pouvoir que tu as sur moi ! Je suis incapable de te résister**, me plaignit-je.

- **Tu n'es pas la seule à être incapable de résister à l'autre**, me dit-il en caressant mon visage du bout des doigts. »

Nous restâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre durant de longues minutes, n'écoutant que les bruits de la nature qui nous parvenaient par les fenêtres ouvertes.

« - **C'est assez étrange de se dire que demain sera notre première Saint Valentin**, dit soudain Edward.

- **C'est vrai...**, murmurais-je.

- **Tu l'as... déjà fêté ?... Je veux dire avec Jacob, à Forks**, me demanda-t-il prudemment.

- **Oui, une fois**, lui avouais-je en baissant le visage, honteuse, **l'an dernier, c'est la première et seule qu'on a fêtée en tant que ... couple.**

- **Vraiment ?!**, me demanda Edward étonné. »

Je relevai la tête, étonnée à mon tour, mais par sa réaction cette fois-ci.

« - **Oui, pourquoi cette question ?**, lui demandais-je.

- **C'est juste que... Non, ce n'est rien, rien d'important.** »

Mon Adonis me fit glisser de ses bras puis se leva du canapé. Je voyais sur son visage que quelque chose le tracassait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi. Visiblement ça avait un lien avec Jacob. Je le vis sortir de la pièce pour aller sur la terrasse. Inquiète, je le suivis.

Il était en train de faire les cent pas en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles même pour moi. Je me mis devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer de piétiner. Je posai ses deux bras sur mes épaules et entourai es propres bras autour de sa taille. Je posai mon visage sur son torse. D'abord surpris par mes gestes, il resserra ensuite notre étreinte.

« - **Raconte-moi s'il te plait**, lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

- **Il ne vaut peut être mieux pas, Bella. Je ne veux pas que ton opinion change par ma faute.**

- **C'est à propos de Jake n'est ce pas ?** »

Je pris son silence pour un oui.

« - **C'est à propos de lui donc. Je pense être en droit de savoir.**

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de lui... C'est plutôt moi et le fait que j'ai pu être aussi stupide...**

- **D'abord tu n'es pas stupide et je t'interdis de dire ça, le coupais-je. Et ensuite, dis-moi de quoi tu parles Edward, je t'en prie.** »

Il mit un certain temps à me répondre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le torturer autant ?!?

« - **Je t'ai dit que j'étais venu à Forks quelques fois te voir pendant ton sommeil... pour voir... comment tu allais.**

-** Oui, tu m'as aussi dit que tu avais vu Jacob une fois.**

- **Justement, le soir où je l'ai vu, il m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble...**

- **Edward, je ..**.

- **Non, ne dis rien s'il te plait, laisse moi finir... Au début, je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne voyais pas ce que tu pouvais trouver à ce chien prétentieux !... Pardonne-moi... J'ai voulu me prouver qu'il mentait mais... il y avait ces images dans sa tête où vous étiez tous les deux, amoureux, heureux... J'étais tellement troublé par ce que j'avais vu que je n'ai pas fais attention, je me suis fait avoir comme le pire des idiots !**, acheva-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

- **Pourquoi ça ?**

- **Ce que je t'ai raconté s'est déroulé environ six mois après notre départ...**

- **Ça veut dire que nous... n'étions... pas encore ensemble lui et moi !**

- **Oui, les images que j'ai vues dans son esprit n'étaient pas ses souvenirs mais plutôt ses rêves, ses espoirs...**

- **Alors, il t'a mentit**, dis-je en me détachant de ses bras et en m'éloignant. **Et il m'a caché la vérité, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il t'avait revu. Pourtant, il savait à quel point j'aurai voulu te retrouver, surtout à cette époque...**

- **Je pense qu'il voulait bien faire. Il a du penser que tu souffrirais en me voyant à nouveau partir...**

- **Mais si tu n'étais pas reparti et qu'il me l'avait dit**, le coupais-je en me retournant vers lui. **Nous nous serions retrouvés plus tôt, nous n'aurions pas perdu ces deux dernières années. Il a fait ça par... simple jalousie...** » [oh méchant Jake ! ]

Ma voix se brisa et Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« **Ne lui en veux pas trop, il a fait ça parce qu'il t'aimait. J'aurai probablement réagi comme lui... **»

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, moi dans ses bras, lui caressant mes cheveux d'un geste apaisant tandis que le soleil achevait sa course derrières les montagnes. La surprise que je lui avais préparée me revint en mémoire. Je lui proposai de rentrer à l'intérieur, ce qu'il accepta. Attrapant sa main, je l'emmenai jusqu'à sa – notre – chambre. Devant son regard, je compris qu'il se posait des questions sur mon comportement. Avec un sourire malicieux, j'ouvris la porte et l'attira avec moi à l'intérieur.

Edward mit quelques secondes à réaliser. Il observa la pièce et se tourna vers moi.

« **Je te souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin**, lui dis-je d'une voix timide. **Je t'aime. **»

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa passionnément.

« - **Mmh... Dois-je comprendre que ton cadeau te plaît ?**, plaisantais-je une fois le baiser achevé.

- **En plus d'un siècle d'existence, aucun présent n'a jamais eu autant de valeur à mes yeux que celui-là. Je t'aime Bella.** »

Je capturai ses lèvres à nouveau. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ma main se glissa dans ses cheveux, me permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Edward mit ses mains autour de ma taille, collant mon corps au sien.

Lorsque je sentis le bord d'un meuble contre mes jambes, je remarquai que nous nous étions rapprochés de mon lit. Nous basculâmes doucement, lui sur moi. Ses mains avaient quittées mes hanches pour fourrager dans mes cheveux à leur tour. Mon souffle devint désordonné. Mes mains agrippèrent ses bras et mon corps colla encore plus le sien si c'était encore possible.

Ses lèvres couvrirent mon cou de baisers, provoquant un frisson le long de mon échine. Une de ses mains glissa le long de ma cuisse alors que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nous basculâmes et je me retrouvai sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de son corps. Je me redressai légèrement, croisant son regard brûlant de désir. Il glissa une main contre ma joue et replaça une mèche qui me barrait le visage. Il se redressa à son tour, son visage au niveau du mien.

« **Je t'aime Bella Swan**, me murmura-t-il. **Je t'aime et je te veux.** »

Nos lèvres se capturèrent l'une l'autre. Nous nous embrassions comme si notre survie en dépendait. Ses mains glissèrent son mon tee-shirt, frôlant ma peau brûlante. Je m'éloignai de lui le temps qu'il fasse passer le bout de tissus au dessus de ma tête. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules, je le repoussai pour le coller contre le matelas. Je détachai lentement les boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaître sa peau de marbre que je m'empressai d'embrasser. Je couvris son torse de baisers fiévreux.

Edward me fit à nouveau basculer sous lui et en profita pour jeter sa chemise à travers la pièce. Il plongea son visage dans ma poitrine, picorant ma peau de ses baisers brûlants et torturant mes sens avec ses caresses. Mes ongles griffèrent son dos et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ses mains caressant mon ventre me faisaient perdre toute notion de la réalité. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Je n'avais conscience que d'Edward et du plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Ses mains descendirent un peu plus bas, déboutonnant mon jean. Il fit glisser le vêtement et se débarrassa rapidement du sien. Nous étions donc en sous vêtements tous les deux, animés par un désir jamais connu. Les derniers bouts de tissus encombrants disparurent rapidement. Je me donnai à lui toute entière, murmurant son prénom dans un soupir de bonheur. Cette nuit-là, notre première nuit, j'ai ressenti une chose impossible. J'ai sentis nos cœurs battre à l'unisson...

__________________________________________________________________________________

A vos reviews ;)


	19. Chapitre 18:Valentine's Day

[14/02]

La chaleur des rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre me procura un ronronnement de plaisir. J'ouvris lentement les paupières, encore somnolente.

«** Bonjour mon ange**, murmura une voix douce à mon oreille. »

Je levai les yeux et vit Edward, me souriant tendrement, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

« - **Mmh... Bonjour**, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- **Tu as bien dormi ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Je croyais que les vampires ne dormaient pas.**

- **Et bien, il semblerait que ton pouvoir soit encore plus important que ce que nous le pensions.**

- **Nous avons réellement dormis... tous les deux ?!**

- **Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, j'ai retrouvé ce bonheur. C'était.... indescriptible**. »

J'observais ses yeux illuminés de bonheur. On aurait dit un enfant qui rencontrait le père noël pour la première fois de sa vie.

« - **La nuit dernière a été la plus belle de toute mon existence**, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure avant de m'embrasser.

- **Elle l'était pour moi aussi**, lui répondit je sincèrement. »

Edward s'empara d'une de mes mains et la porta à ses lèvres.

« **Cette nuit était le plus beau cadeau de la Saint Valentin dont j'aurai pu rêver**, lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. »

Nos visages se rapprochèrent à nouveau et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.

« **Je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon présent pour la Saint Valentin**, me murmura-t-il, **ou tout du moins, pas celui que j'avais envisagé t'acheter.** »

Je ris doucement. Edward se détacha de moi et quitta le lit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires personnelles. Je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser le regard à la vue de son corps nu si parfait afin d'éviter que toute idée embarrassante ne surgissent dans mon esprit.

Edward revint quelques instants plus tard, un coffret de taille moyenne entre les mains. C'était un coffre ancien avec des ferrures un peu rouillées mais cela n'enlevait rien au charme mystérieux de l'objet. Edward se glissa à nouveau dans les draps à mes côtés et posa le coffret devant moi.

« - **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**, lui demandais-je, curieuse.

- **Ouvre et tu verras**, me répondit-il simplement. »

Délicatement, je soulevai le couvercle. La poussière me fit froncer le nez.

De vieux bijoux, des photos anciennes, des soldats de plomb, une boîte à musique... Voilà ce que contenait la boîte. Je saisis précautionneusement une photographie, de peur qu'elle ne tombe en poussière entre mes doigts froids. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de famille datant du siècle dernier vu les tenues que portaient les personnes sur la photographie.

Une femme était assise, encadrée par deux hommes debout derrière elle, chacun une main posée sur son épaule à elle. Elle était d'une rare beauté. Un visage fin et délicat, une peau de porcelaine, des yeux rayonnants de bonheur. Son regard me semblait familier. L'homme se tenant à sa gauche était grand et se tenait droit. Il avait un sourire un coin que je connaissais bien. Les traits de son visage, bien que plus marqués, me donnaient une impression de déjà vu. La troisième et dernière personne se tenait à droite de la femme. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Son visage était figé dans un éclat de rire. Des cheveux déjà désordonnés. Mon unique amour. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que je serais tombée amoureuse de lui que ce soit à son époque, en tant qu'humain, ou à la mienne, en tant qu'immortel. Je levais le visage vers Edward. Celui-ci m'observait en silence.

« - **Tu ressembles à ton père mais tu as hérité du regard de ta mère**, lui dis-je.

- **C'est ce que Carlisle me dit aussi.**

- **Comment s'appelait tes parents ?**, le questionnais-je.

- **Ma mère s'appelait Elisabeth et mon père Edward.**

- **Quel âge avais-tu sur cette photographie ?**

- **Elle a été prise l'été de mes seize ans, une année à peine avant...** »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais je compris. Je portai à nouveau mon regard sur la photo en noir et blanc.

« - **Ta mère est réellement magnifique.**

- **Elle me disait souvent que lorsque je rencontrerais la femme qui m'était destinée, il faudrait à tout prix que je la lui présente car elle voulait ''**_**voir en face celle qui lui enlèverais son fils **_**'' comme elle disait. Dire qu'il m'a fallu plus d'un siècle d'existence pour trouver cette âme sœur**, me murmura-t-il.

- **J'aurai aimé la connaître...**

- **Elle t'aurai aimé dès le premier regard**, me dit-il, **comme ça a été le cas pour moi.**

- **Je t'aime Edward. Que tu partages tes souvenirs d'humains avec moi représente beaucoup à mes yeux.**

- **Tu es ma vie, je veux tout partager avec toi. Je t'aime.** »

Il captura mes lèvres et mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Nous étions éternels et ensembles. Je ne connaissais pas de meilleure définition du bonheur.

Lui. Moi. Ensemble. Pour Toujours.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Secrets de filles

Réponses aux reviews :

Aude77 : Merci ^^ Je trouvais qu'on parlais pas beaucoup de son passé donc j'ai voulu rattraper ça à ma façon, si ça vous a plus tant mieux

Ficsmaniak : Merci beaucoup et encore désolé du retard que j'avais mis pour publier les précédents chapitres ^^'

Mell0208 : Je crois bien que beaucoup de filles espère comme toi mais malheureusement je crois qu'il y a très peu de mecs comme lui =)

Caro30 : Merci de ton soutien =D

Mlle-Margot : Je te remercie des nombreuses reviews que tu publie mais si je peux te donner un petit conseil, essaie d'être un peu plus patiente et compréhensive. Comme toi je suis en vacances et j'aime profiter de mes moments de loisirs, je pense que tu comprendra pourquoi je ne suis pas sur l'ordinateur tous les jours pour publier des nouveaux chapitres. Je ne peux pas donner de date précise pour les nouvelles publications car je ne suis même pas capable de savoir où je serais dans 2h, 2 jours ou 2 semaines ! Lol C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on aime autant les vacances non ? =)

CarlieCullen : Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément ce que tu as écris :D

Iisi : euh… ?? J'ai pas tout compris de ce que tu as écris mais bon ^^'

_____________________________________________________________________

[17/02]

J'étais tranquillement installée devant la télévision quand Edward arriva. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses.

« **Alice m'a dit que Jasper et elle rentreraient aujourd'hui, comme Rose et Emmett**, lui dis-je. »

Edward grogna de mécontentement.

« - **S'en ai fini de nos quelques jours en tête à tête alors...**

- **Il semblerait bien**, lui dis-je doucement.

- **On devrait peut-être profiter des derniers moments de tranquillité alors**, murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

- **Aurait-tu une idée derrière la tête ?**, souriais-je.

- **Peut-être bien...**, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me plaça sur ses genoux en un éclair. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et approfondit notre baiser.

Un bruit de portière nous arracha un grognement commun.

« **Apparemment les vacances sont finies**, lui murmurais-je tendrement. »

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper entrèrent dans le salon. Je me détachai d'Edward à contre cœur et alla accueillir mes frères et sœurs.

« - **Alors ce week-end ?**, demandais-je à Alice et Rosalie.

- **Magnifique !**, s'exclama mon lutin préférée. **Mais je te raconterais ça plus tard parce que je suis a-ffa-mée. Tu m'accompagnes chasser ?**

- **Si tu veux, je ne me suis pas nourrie non plus.**

- **Je viens aussi**, ajouta Rosalie. Je **n'ai pas eu le temps de chasser non plus.**

- **Moi non plus**, se plaignit Emmett en s'approchant de nous.

- **Oui mais toi tu dois ranger nos bagages **[Juste une chose :… MDR] , l'arrêta sa compagne en m'entraînant à l'extérieur avec Alice.

- **Il y a des secrets de filles dans l'air**, plaisanta Jasper. »

Je suivis mes sœurs dans la forêt jusqu'à une rivière qui courrait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là. Alice et Rose s'approchèrent de moi.

« - **Bella, Bella, Bella**, susurra Alice, **je crois que tu as plein de choses intéressantes à nous raconter.**

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**, lui dis-je en feignant l'innocence.

- **Pas de ça avec nous Bella On veut tout savoir**, ria Rosalie. »

J'étais piégée. Je redoutais cette discussion depuis le dernier coup de fil d'Alice. Au pied du mur, je me résignai à mon sort. Je m'assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Mes sœurs s'installèrent en face de moi.

« - **Alors Bella, comment c'était ?**, s'impatienta Alice.

- **C'était... agréable.**

- **Seulement ?**, me demanda Rosalie, malicieuse.

- **Non ok, c'était incroyable !**, avouais-je.

- **Et comparé à avec Jacob ?**

- **Alice !!**, m'exclamais-je, choquée.

- **Quoi ? Je veux juste savoir si les vampires sont supérieurs aux loups garous dans ce domaine là aussi **[Rivalité un jour, rivalité toujours ^^], s'expliqua ma sœur beaucoup trop curieuse.

- **Tu n'es pas croyable !**, me plaignit-je.

- **Tu n'as pas répondu à la question**, me fit remarquer Rosalie. »

Je soupirai. ELLES n'étaient pas croyables ! [Après avoir vécu aussi longtemps avec Alice, c'est bien normal qu'elle ai déteint sur Rose lol]

« **C'était... incomparable. Je ne dis pas que Jacob était ... mauvais**, ajoutai-je en voyant leurs sourires s'étirer**, mais avec Edward c'est... paradisiaque. C'était un peu comme une seconde première fois en dix mille fois mieux !** »

Je me surpris à sourire à mon tour en repensant aux moments passés dans les bras de mon amant parfait ce week-end.

« - **Encore une question...**, commença Alice.

- **Alice ! On t'a déjà dit que tu étais beaucoup trop curieuse ?!?**

- **Oui très souvent**, me répondit-elle simplement. **Bon alors, je voudrais savoir... quel ensemble tu portais ?**

- **Alice !**, m'exclamais-je à nouveau. **Non seulement c'est indiscret mais en plus je croyais que tu avais un don pour voir les choses.**

- **Hey ! Je suis peut être curieuse mais pas au point de vous espionner Edward et toi**, se défendit-elle.

- **Vraiment ?**, lui lançais-je en levant un sourcil.

- **Bon d'accord, peut être un peu**, admit Alice, **mais pas cette partie là ! Je laisse encore une vie privée aux gens.**

- **Mouais... Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, c'était le noir avec la dentelle rouge**, avouais-je.

- **J'ai gagné !**, s'exclama soudain Rosalie à l'adresse d'Alice. **Tu me dois une nouvelle voiture.**

- **J'ai du louper un épisode là. Vous aviez parié sur moi ?!?**, m'exclamais-je.

- **C'est possible**, éluda Alice. **Bon et bien tu auras ta nouvelle Porsche Carrera.**

- **J'hallucine !... Juste par curiosité Alice, tu avais parié sur quel ensemble ?**, lui demandais-je.

- **Le blanc avec les bandes de soie.** »

J'éclatai alors de rire.

« - **Peut-on savoir ce qui provoque ton hilarité ?**, me demanda Rosalie.

- **C'est celui que je portais... la deuxième fois**, avouais-je. »

Nous rimes toutes les trois et continuèrent à nous raconter nos week-ends de la Saint Valentin.

Le soir venu, tandis qu'Edward prenait sa douche, j'étais en train de ranger les nombreux vêtements que m'avaient une fois de plus ramenés mes sœurs. Une fois fini, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et observa comme à mon habitude le coucher de soleil. Dans la salle de bain, j'entendais l'eau couler. Mon ouïe surhumaine me permettait de distinguer le son de chaque goutte qui tombait sur le corps de mon Adonis. Un sourire s'accrocha sur mes lèvres lorsque l'eau s'arrêta. Quelques secondes plus tard, un parfum familier et agréable envahit la pièce. Je me retournai face à Edward qui était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée négligemment autour de sa taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore dans ses cheveux et tombaient sur sa peau de marbre.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et remarqua mon sourire.

« - **Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Je me disais seulement que j'étais la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. J'ai une famille géniale, un petit ami parfait et je ne risque plus de me briser le cou à chaque chose que j'entreprends.** »

Edward ria en s'approchant de moi.

« **Il est vrai que ça me change de ne plus te voir attirer irrémédiablement le danger vers toi**, plaisanta-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi. »

Mon Adonis posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira tout contre lui. Je sentis les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient encore sur sa peau traverser le tissu de mon tee-shirt.

« **C'est malin!**, lui dis-je d'un air faussement en colère. **Maintenant mes vêtements sont mouillés.** »

Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis ses doigts glisser sous mon tee-shirt.

« - **Hmm… Il va falloir les enlever alors, je ne voudrais pas que tu prenne froid à cause de moi**, me répondit-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- **Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête Monsieur Cullen ?**

- **Il se pourrait bien que oui…**

- **Et pensez-vous que cette idée pourrait me plaire ?**, continuais-je en nouant mes bras autour de son cou.

- **C'est plus que probable…**, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. »

Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes avec une douceur infinie. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi tandis que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me porta jusqu'à notre lit et me déposa dessus sans que nos lèvres ne se détachent l'une de l'autre. Il s'écarta légèrement de moi le temps de faire passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête puis plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour couvrir ma peau de baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres.

« **Hmm… Edward…**, gémis-je »

Il releva son visage vers moi et posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux brillaient de désir.

« **Alors comme ça je suis ''**_**dix mille fois plus doué que Jacob Black**_**''…**, murmura-t-il, la voix pleine de malice. » [Qui n'a jamais eu un mec qui voulait à tout prix être mieux que son ex ? lol … Accessoirement ça vaut aussi pour vous les filles ^^, on s'est toujours comparée d'une façon ou d'une autre, aux ex de nos copains ! Un conseil qu'un ami de mon chéri m'a donné : Soyez vous-mêmes ! Si c'est son ex c'est qu'il y a une raison et si il est avec vous c'est qu'il vous préfère à elle, pas plus compliqué que ça ^^ Bon j'arrête le courrier du cœur et je vous laisse reprendre votre lecture =D]

Je ferma les yeux et me mordis les lèvres.

« - **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et continuer à croire que tu n'espionnes pas les conversations que j'ai avec Alice et Rosalie…**, lui dis-je doucement, plaisantant à moitié.

- **Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir voulu savoir, tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi**, s'excusa-t-il.

- **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu excelles dans tous les domaines… Absolument tous…**, ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Malgré tous ces moments magnifiques passés avec lui, dans ses bras, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il y avait tellement de bonheur, de joie et d'amour dans ma vie que ça me paraissait être une chose male. Comme si il devait y avoir un équilibre entre les joies et les peines et que mon bonheur déséquilibrait cette balance. J'étais heureuse et en paix mais pour combien de temps encore ? Combien de moment de bonheur nous restait-il avant qu'un nouveau malheur s'abatte sur Edward et moi ?…


	21. Chapitre 20:Surprise, bonne ou mauvaise?

Réponses aux reviews :

Ficsmaniak : Et oui tu avais raison ! Il y a bien quelque chose qui se préparait ;)

Mlle-Margot : Ce n'est pas grave :) au moins maintenant il n'y a pas de malentendu ^^ Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic en tout cas =)

Caro30 : J'imagine bien une fic délirante qu'on intitulerait Gossip Cullen XD

CarlieCullen : Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'ai un don mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu le dise lol J'essaie seulement d'écrire comme j'aimerai lire. Dans ma vie personnelle j'ai beaucoup de mal à parler de sentiments alors c'est vrai que quand j'écris ça me permet d'exprimer ces trucs la ^^

Laurabl : Oui c'était bien ça =)

Zazouisa : Au début je mettais les commentaires en bas de page mais on m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas pratique pour lire l'histoire. Pour moi ces commentaires, ça me permet de partager mon point de vue avec les lecteurs, désolé que ça te déplaise mais malheureusement il y a beaucoup de gens qui m'ont dit que ça leur plaisait et à moi aussi donc voila =D

Miss-Marie-33 : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien :D

Christelle31 : ça me fait très plaisir de lire tes commentaires ^^

_____________________________________________________________________

[23/04]

Les semaines passèrent puis devinrent des mois entiers. Nous étions maintenant en avril. Je passais des moments merveilleux avec ma famille et mon amour. Nous vivions comme une famille normale. Enfin presque bien sur. Les samedis étaient consacrés au shopping et bien que parfois je parvenais à m'en échapper, Alice se débrouillait toujours pour m'embarquer avec elle et Rosalie. Je m'étais également mise à jouer au baseball. En effet je ne pouvais pas y échapper durant toute l'éternité ! Heureusement grâce à mes aptitudes vampiriques, le désastre fut moins important que ce que je redoutais. [Quoi que en connaissant Bella on aurait pu imaginer le désastre mdr]

J'étais assise en tailleur sur le lit en train de méditer quand Edward entra dans notre chambre. J'avais fait beaucoup de progrès en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de mon pouvoir. J'arrivais désormais à l'utiliser sans que mes émotions prennent le dessus. Enfin… à part dans certaines situations plutôt intimes. [Oh les jolies fleurs =D]

Mon Adonis s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés sans me toucher, soucieux de ne pas perturber ma concentration.[Rien que ça présence ça perturbe alors ça sert à rien de prendre des précautions comme ça XD] Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'ouvris les yeux, renouant avec le monde réel. Je souris à Edward qui me dévisageait sans rien dire.

« - **Vous m'avez l'air bien silencieux monsieur Cullen**, lui dis-je en plaisantant.

- **C'est que vous êtes tellement belle que j'en ai le souffle coupé, mademoiselle Swan.**

- **Pff tu dis n'importe quoi!**, râlais-je en l'embrassant.

- **Nous n'avons pas le même point de vue c'est tout**, contra-t-il. **Que dirait-tu de m'accompagner pour une ballade dans la foret? On pourrait aller à la clairière.**

- **Mmh… J'en dis que ça me plairait beaucoup. Il y a longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé.** »

Edward se releva et me tendit sa main pour que j'en fasse autant. Je la saisis, entrelaçant nos doigts, et nous quittâmes la chambre. En passant devant le salon, je remarquai Alice qui affichait un énorme sourire. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu voir dans ses visions pour que ça la rende heureuse à ce point.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans les bois, c'est-à-dire à vitesse d'humain, profitant simplement du temps que l'on passait ensemble. J'aimais ces moments. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'être comme n'importe quelle humaine qui se promènerait main dans la main avec son petit ami.

Arrivés à la clairière, je constatai un étrange changement de comportement chez Edward. Il me souriait mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas son regard, c'état comme si… comme s'il s'y forçait. Aussitôt mon esprit s'emballa. Je revoyais en boucle le jour où il m'avait quittée dans la forêt. Je me forçais à reprendre mes esprits et lui souris en m'approchant de lui.

« - **J'ai l'impression que cet endroit gagne en beauté à chaque fois que nous y venons**, lui dis-je simplement.

- **Il y a longtemps que nous n'étions pas venu…**

- **C'est vrai… Ça m'avait manqué…** »

Puis le silence. Edward évitait mon regard maintenant. Qu'attendait-il pour m'asséner à nouveau l'horrible nouvelle ?! Que je devienne folle ?!

« - **Bella…**, commença-t-il après de longues minutes de silence.

- **Oui ?**

- **Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler…**

- **Je sais**, le coupais-je. **J'ai compris…**

- **Comment ça ? C'est Alice qui t'en as parler ?**, me demanda-t-il extrêmement surpris et déstabilisé.

- **Oh donc Alice est au courant… Mais non elle n'y est pour rien, je l'ai compris seule… Je… Ce ne sera pas facile je l'avoue mais… si c'est ton choix, je le respecterais. Je ne m'imposerai pas…**

- **De quoi parles-tu Bella?**, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. C'est même moi qui partirai, ce sera plus simple. J'épargnerai ainsi un nouveau déménagement à ta famille… **»

Je croisai alors le regard d'Edward et y vit une lueur de … soulagement?! Ça l'arrangeait tant que ça que je m'en aille ?!? Puis je remarquai un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres parfaites et j'entendis son rire raisonner à mes oreilles. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ?

« - **Bella!**, s'exclama-t-il en se calmant. **Tu n'y es pas du tout.**

- **Vraiment ?**, demandais-je.

- **Comment peux-tu envisager une seule seconde que je veuille te quitter ?**, me demanda-t-il très sérieusement en plongeant son regard dans le mien. **Je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie. **»

Je me sentais réellement stupide à ce moment-là. Il me répétait si souvent ces mots et je continuais à redouter le moment où je le perdrais. Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Edward glissa ses doigts sous mon menton et me força à lever le visage vers lui.

« **Je t'aime Bella**, répéta-t-il dans un murmure. **N'en doute jamais… **»

Il m'embrassa tendrement me prouvant la sincérité de ses mots.

« - **De… De quoi voulais-tu me parler alors? Ça semblait important**, lui demandai-je.

- **Oh… Je… **»

C'était lui qui semblait gêné maintenant. Edward s'écarta de moi.

« **J'ai un peu raté mon effet mais…** »

Edward posa un genou au sol et pris quelque chose dans sa poche. Il ne va quand même pas faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire ! [Eh bah si !!]

« **Bella, pendant des décennies, j'ai erré sans avoir de but dans ma vie. Puis tu es arrivée. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivée. Je t'aime et j'aimerais croire que je ne te perdrais jamais mais… ce qui vient de se passer montre que tu n'es pas totalement rassurée… mais je m'en fiche. Si je dois passer l'éternité entière à te dire que je t'aime pour que tu finisse par me croire, je le ferais et avec un bonheur immense. Je ne veux pas te perdre Bella. Je veux que nous soyons liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Alors je te le demande Bella, voudrais-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?** »

Wow ! Ça je ne m'y attendais pas… Dans ses mains, il tenait une petite boîte de velours. Il l'ouvrit lentement et je vis le plus magnifique bijou qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. En or blanc, une monture assez fine et sertie d'un diamant de taille moyenne qui étincelait de mille feux.

« **Je…** »

Crac ! Un bruit sourd résonna dans la forêt. En un éclair, Edward s'était relevé et se tenait près de moi.

« - **Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**, lui demandai-je.

- **Je l'ignore, ses pensées sont trop embrouillées.** »

Une odeur âcre emplit mes narines. C'était un mélange entre la fumée, le chien mouillé, la moisissure, le soufre et d'autres choses que je ne parvenais pas à définir.

« - **C'est quoi cette odeur ?**

- **Ça par contre je saurais la reconnaître entre mille**, grogna Edward.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

- **… Un loup garou… **»

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Que venait faire un loup garou dans une forêt de Vancouver ? Et si… Je n'eu pas le temps de penser aux conclusions de mes réflexions car une masse informe se jeta sur nous, plus précisément sur Edward. Un hurlement de terreur s'échappa de ma bouche.

Edward projeta le loup contre un arbre et se mit en position d'attaque pour se préparer à l'affrontement. Le loup avait une robe couleur sable foncée et me semblait étrangement familier… Edward grogna à l'attention du loup qui se préparait lui aussi à l'attaque.

« **Edward non !**, hurlais-je quand je vis mon Apollon se préparer à lui bondir dessus. »

Mon intervention les déstabilisa tous les deux. Le loup pencha la tête en me regardant. Je m'approchai lentement d'eux.

« **Bella, ne t'approche pas**, me mit en garde Edward »

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continua à m'approcher, si bien que je me retrouvai entre eux deux. Je plongea mon regard dans celui du loup, y cherchant la preuve de ce qui me venait à l'esprit.

« **Seth…**, murmurais-je. »

Les yeux du loup semblèrent s'écarquiller. Il leva la gueule vers le ciel et lança un hurlement à déchirer l'âme puis il disparut au cœur de la forêt. Je voulu le suivre mais Edward m'en empêcha.

« - **Laisse moi Edward, je dois le retrouver ! Je le connais ! C'est Seth Clearwater ! Il est à la Push !**, m'emportais-je en me débattant.

-** Bella, écoute moi**, me dit-il en me tenant par les épaules, me forçant à le regarder. **C'est un loup garou, tu es une vampire : si vous avez été amis par le passé, cette époque est révolu maintenant…** »

Ces mots étaient plutôt douloureux à entendre. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

« **On devrait rentrer à la maison**, lui dis-je en me détachant de lui. »

Sans attendre sa réaction, je partis en courant jusqu'à la maison. J'aurai pu essayer de retrouver Seth en le pistant grâce à son odeur mais Edward m'en aurait empêché et puis… j'avais un autre plan en tête…

En arrivant à la maison, une seule idée imprégnait mon esprit : je devais revoir Jacob et lui expliquer la situation. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Alice se jeta sur moi.

« **Bella, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous avez disparu de mes visions toi et Edward ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose !** »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais quelque un me devança.

« - **Il y avait un loup garou dans les bois**, dit Edward qui se tenait derrière moi.

- **Un loup garou ?**, demanda Carlisle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. **Tu veux dire ici ? A Vancouver ?**

- **Oui, j'ignorais qu'il y en avait ici**, lui répondit Edward.

- **Il n'est pas d'ici**, intervins-je.

- **Comment le sais-tu ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Je te l'ai dit !**, m'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je le connais c'est Seth Clearwater, un ami de Jacob, il fait parti de la meute de La Push.**

- **Tu dois confondre**, essaya de me calmer Edward.

- **Tu ne me crois pas ?!? J'ai vécu deux années avec eux, je saurais les reconnaître !**, m'énervais-je.

- **Edward a raison**, intervint Carlisle pour calmer la situation. **Bella réfléchis, que viendrais faire un membre de La Push ici à Vancouver ?** »

Il marquait un point mais pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Seth.

« **Je… je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là bas… quelque chose de grave… **»

Alice s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je ne pense pas qu'il soit arrivé une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas les voir mais je peux ressentir… Jacob va bien, je le sens… **»

Alice avait compris. Sans que je lui dise, elle avait compris la cause de mon angoisse. J'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Jake et que je ne puisse pas lui dire au revoir comme il se doit.

Je me détachai d'Alice et croisai le regard d'Edward. Je pu y voir la douleur et l'angoisse que je lui avait causé. Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide ?!? Il voulait me protéger et moi je le faisais souffrir ! Je ne méritais pas un homme comme lui !

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le lit en position fœtale. J'avais passé le reste de la journée à errer comme une âme en peine, fuyant les membres de ma famille. Une question me préoccupait : avais-je réellement vu Seth ou bien l'avais-je confondu avec un autre loup garou ?… J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je restai immobile. Je sentis le matelas s'enfoncer quand il s'allongea derrière moi. Son corps se colla au mien comme si ces deux derniers avaient été créés pour s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Ses bras m'entourèrent et je sentis son souffle sur mon cou. Je n'imaginais pas être à un autre endroit que celui où je me trouvais maintenant. Ma place était dans ses bras et nul par ailleurs.

Tandis que la pénombre prenait possession de la pièce, j'inspirai lentement, inhalant son parfum autour de moi.

« - **Je t'aime Bella**, me murmura-t-il

- **Moi aussi…** »


	22. Chapitre 21 : Fugue

Réponses aux reviews :

Ficsmaniak : Et voila ta patience est récompensée =D

Caro30 : On va lancer le projet de Gossip Cullen alors mdr

CarlieCullen : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ils me font énormément plaisir !

Aude77 : Bientôt les réponses à toutes ces questions ^^

Christelle31 : Merci =)

Mlle-Margot : Je pense vraiment pas que ce soit un don mais bon merci beaucoup en tout cas ^^

Angelikka : Je te remercie pour tes commentaires, ça fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait aux gens :)

__________________________________________________________________________________

[24/04]

Le lendemain, Alice vint me voir pour me proposer une sortie shopping. Elle voulait me changer les idées, ça se voyait. Voulant faire bonne figure, j'acceptais. Tandis que je préparais ma moto, Edward s'approcha de moi.

« - **Tu es sure que ça va aller ?**, me demanda-t-il.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward. Je… je me suis laissée emporter hier mais ça va mieux maintenant. Les gens de Forks me manquent mais ça ira mieux maintenant**, lui avouais-je sincèrement.

- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

- **Non, j'ai déjà Alice pour me surveiller**, lui dis-je en souriant. **Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu voies ce que je vais acheter, ce ne serait pas une surprise sinon.**

- **Une surprise ? Pour moi ?**, s'étonna Edward.

-** Oui et ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce que c'est. De toute façon, Alice m'attend.** »

Je l'embrassai tendrement et partit à la suite d'Alice. Arrivées à Vancouver, Alice m'entraîna directement dans le centre commercial. Déjà cinq boutiques de dévalisées et mon lutin préféré continuait sa course effrénée ! Je réussi sans aucune difficulté à l'attirer dans un magasin de lingerie.

« - **Hmm… Alors c'est ça la fameuse surprise que tu veux faire à Edward !**, s'exclama-t-elle malicieuse. **Je t'ai bien éduquée alors.**

- **J'ai quand même besoin de ton avis d'experte**, lui dis-je en riant.

- **Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?**

- **J'aimerai passer une soirée romantique avec Edward ce soir…**

- **Et une nuit torride !**, me coupa Alice avec enthousiasme.

- **J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre.**

- **Essaie de ne pas transformer votre chambre en serre tropicale cette fois.**

- **Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois!**, m'exclamais-je, honteuse. »

En effet, un matin après avoir passé une nuit très… active avec Edward, nous avions découvert des centaines de fleurs qui avaient poussées partout dans la chambre. La faute à mon pouvoir bien évidemment ! Et bien sur ça nous valait, à Edward et moi, quelques moqueries de la part des membres de notre famille, en particulier Emmett… [Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire à votre avis ? J'attend vos propositions =D]

Nous passâmes un long moment à étudier les modèles jusqu'à trouver LE bon. Sur les tons rouges et noirs, avec les porte-jarretelles qui allaient avec… Ce serait parfait !

Ma surprise achetée, Alice m'entraîna à nouveau dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Tandis qu'elle furetait dans les rayons, je la suivais tranquillement. Une jeune femme passa dans la même allée que nous mais dans un sens inverse. Par mégarde, elle me bouscula. Son parfum emplit mes narines. Par réflexe, je coupai ma respiration? Alice m'avait vu et me fit un signe de tête montrant qu'elle comprenait la situation. Je sorti de la boutique et me précipitai à l'extérieur du centre commercial. J'accueillis le courant d'air frais avec soulagement. Je restai là vingt bonnes minutes, le temps de calmer mes sens et surtout ma soif.

En revenant dans le bâtiment, je passai devant un marchand de journaux. Là, en première page… ''_**Le loup se rapproche des villes…**_'' En dessous du titre s'étalait une photo. Bien qu'un peu floue, je reconnus le loup que j'avais vu hier. Je n'avais plus de doute possible, c'était bien Seth.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je repartis en direction du parking. J'enfourchai ma moto et démarrai en trombe. Je savais où je devais aller. Je savais aussi que grâce (ou à cause) d'Alice, le reste de la famille le saurait aussi mais j'avais bien l'intention d'arriver avant eux. Pardonne moi Edward…

Après plusieurs heures de routes, j'avais enfin passé la frontière canado américaine. Je décidai de m'arrêter au bord de la route. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et le mit en route. C'est sans surprise que je découvris les centaines de messages que m'avaient laissé les différents membres de la famille Cullen. Je sentis alors la culpabilité s'emparer de moi. Très lentement je composai un numéro.

« - **Allo**, décrocha une voix que je connaissais bien.

- **C'est moi, c'est Bella.**

- **J'attendais de tes nouvelles…**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'expliquerai tout très bientôt…**

- **Je t'attendrais à notre endroit…**

- **D'accord. **»


	23. Chapitre 22 : Une visite au passé

J'avais roulé pendant deux heures encore avant d'arriver à destination. J'arrêtai la moto au bord de la route et continuai la route en courrant à travers les bois. Une silhouette familière se dessina dans l'horizon. Je ralentis ma vitesse et m'approcha lentement de l'individu qui me tournait le dos.

« - **J'ai repéré ton odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde**, marmonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

- **Je pourrai en dire autant pour toi tu sais**, dis-je simplement.

- **Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué tu sais, ils ont du s'en rendre compte eux aussi…**

- **Je prends le risque. Tu sais, je sentirai leur odeur bien avant qu'ils arrivent…**

- **Tu me dois des explications Bella…**, me dit-il en me faisant face.

- **Je sais, je vais tout t'expliquer Jacob… **»

Il avait encore grandit et atteignait une taille pratiquement inhumaine. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Il était torse nu, ses muscles puissants luisaient sous les rayons du soleil. Son visage semblait plus marqué que dans mon souvenir. Son odeur aussi avait changé, enfin, c'était plutôt la perception que j'en avais qui c'était modifiée… Je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer le nez quand le vent porta sa senteur jusqu'à moi. Un courant d'air inverse m'aida à me sentir plus à l'aise, contrairement à lui que cela gênait désormais.

« - **Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça en fait**, dit-il soudain, rompant le silence assourdissant qu'il y avait entre nous.

- **Toi tu as… grandi**, dis-je simplement.

- **Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que tu étais morte dans cet accident de voiture il y a dix mois… Je le sentais en quelque sorte… J'aurai du me douter que tu finirai par retourner avec lui. Il t'aurai suffi de me le dire je t'aurai laissé partir tu sais.**

- **Ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme tu l'imagine, Jacob. Je n'avais rien prévu et l'accident était réel. Il juste arrivé à temps pour me transformer…**

- **Comment a-t-il su que tu allais avoir un accident? Et pourquoi tu venais à Forks ce jour-là ?**, me questionna-t-il.

- **Alice a eu une vision, il pensait arriver à temps pour empêcher l'accident mais il n'a pas pu…**

- **Ou alors il l'a fait exprès. Il voulait te récupérer et quel meilleur moyen que de te transformer pour parvenir à ses fins !**

- **C'est dingue ça !**, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **J'ai du me battre pendant des mois pour lui faire abandonner ce stupide sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait justement à propos de ça !**

- **Peut être que c'est justement que c'est parce que c'est la vérité…**

- **Ne commence pas s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas mais moi je…**

- **Toi tu l'aimes.** »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il le savait et l'avais toujours su…

« - **Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait vivre ça**, lui avouais-je.** Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir… Oui c'est vrai je l'aime et avec la situation actuelle, je sais que je suis là où je dois être…**

- **Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment oublié de toute façon, je l'ai toujours su… Je pense qu'avant je l'aurai mal pris mais maintenant je sais que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble toi et moi.** »

Je devais avouer qu'entendre Jacob parler de cette façon m'étonnait fortement. Non pas que je lui en voulais, au contraire, ça me permettait de déculpabiliser un peu mais ces mots paraissaient étrangers dans sa bouche… Je le dévisageai en silence, cherchant à quoi était du ce changement.

« - **Oh…**, murmurais-je

- **Quoi ?**, s'étonna-t-il en me lançant un regard en biais

- **Tu as rencontré quelqu'un… Tu t'es… imprégné ?!?**, m'exclamais-je

- **Quoi ? Mais que… comment tu le sais ?**, capitula-t-il dans un soupir

- **C'est… ton cœur. En fait, il… bat différemment d'avant…**

- **J'ignorais que ce genre de chose était remarquable par les sangsues… euh excuse moi les vampires.**

- **En fait… même vampire, je ne suis pas… normale**, expliquais-je en ignorant royalement ses derniers mots

- **Comment ça ?** »

Pour lui répondre, je me concentrai sur le vent. Un courant d'air entoura Jacob, faisant voler ses cheveux dans son visage. Puis je tournai mon regard vers l'océan en arrière plan. Jake se retourna et observa à son tour. Un tourbillon c'était formé en plein milieu de l'eau. Des vagues de plus en plus grandes apparaissaient sur la surface de l'eau, puis se calmèrent petit à petit. Jake se tourna à nouveau vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« - **C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Le vent, les vagues,… tout ça c'est toi ?**

- **Oui**, lui répondis-je d'une petite voix

- **Mais comment ?**

- **Ça fait parti du pack vampire : une vie éternelle gagnée et sur tirage au sort, un pouvoir étrange. J'ai seulement eu un bon ticket…**

- **Et le tien c'est de contrôler le vent ?**

- **Entre autre… en fait je contrôle la nature.**

- **Wow ! Rien que ça ?!?**

- **Oui je sais c'est assez … spécial ! C'est à cause de… **»

Je me retins de finir ma phrase. Ça ne servait à rien de lui raconter ça après tout ce temps.

« **A cause de quoi ?** »

Bien entendu, j'avais oublié que Jacob était du genre curieux…

« - **Oh ce n'est pas important, oublis.**

- **Bella, je te connais tu sais ? Même si tu as quelque peu… changé, je sais bien que tu me caches quelque chose…**

- **En fait c'est à cause de… l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque Edward m'a transformée… Le jour de l'accident, je venais te voir pour t'annoncer quelque chose… Je venais d'appendre que… j'étais… enceinte…** »

Un long silence s'installa après mes derniers mots.

« - **Tu… Sérieux ?! Nan mais… Vraiment ?!**, s'exclama-t-il sous le choc

- **Je l'ai découvert le matin même. J'avais été passé des examens à Seattle. Je suis parti dès que je l'ai appris, j'étais sur la route et il avait plus. La camionnette a glissé et j'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis passé au travers du rail de sécurité et…**

- **Alors ça veut dire que j'allais être… père ?!**

- **Oui.**

- **Est-ce que… je suis un monstre si je me sens… soulagé que ça ne soit pas arrivé ?**, me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard inquiet dans le mien

- **Non, c'est une réaction normale, enfin je pense… C'est ce que je ressens moi aussi, je n'aurai pas été une bonne mère, j'étais trop jeune…**

- **Tu n'auras jamais d'enfants maintenant par contre…**

- **Je le sais mais je l'accepte… Même humaine je n'aurai jamais pu avoir d'enfant avec Edward…**

- **Tu aurais pu en avoir avec un autre…**

- **Avec toi?**, plaisantai-je. **Je te rappelle que tu t'es imprégné Jacob !**

- **Oui je sais, Leslie est… spéciale.**

- **Alors elle s'appelle Leslie… c'est un joli prénom.**

-** C'est une jolie fille… J'allais mal quand tu es parti tu sais? Mais elle a débarqué un jour. Elle venait vivre chez ses grands parents à La Push et au moment où j'ai croisé ses yeux… j'ai su.**

- **Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé la bonne personne Jake.**

- **Toi aussi tu l'as trouvé n'est-ce pas? Edward est un peu comme ton imprégnation n'est-ce pas?**

- **Oui c'est vrai… Tu sais, le jour où Seth m'a vu à Vancouver, j'étais avec lui…**

- **Oui je l'ai vu dans son esprit.**

- **Il m'a demandé en mariage…**

- **Qui ça ?! Seth ?!**, s'exclama-t-il

- **Mais non ! Edward !**

- **Oh tu m'as fait peur sur le coup. Et donc vous aller vous marier tous les deux… Je me suis souvent demandé comment ça se passait un mariage chez les vampires. Vous vous donnez rendez vous dans une crypte au coucher du soleil ou un truc dans le genre ?**

- **Ce que tu peut être gamin quand tu t'y met !**, dis-je en levant les yeux. **Et puis,… je ne lui ai pas dit oui.**

- **Quoi ?!? Tu lui as dit non ?!?**, cria-t-il presque.

- **Non je ne lui ai pas dit non ! Bien sur que non ! Je ne lui ai seulement pas répondu en fin de compte…**

- **Et pourquoi ?**, me demanda-t-il

- **Seth est arrivé juste après qu'il m'a fait sa demande et après j'étais beaucoup trop perturbée pour y penser…**

- **Quel crétin ce gamin ! Mais tu as l'intention de lui dire oui quand même ?**

- **Ou.. Oui enfin je ne sais pas**, bredouillais-je. **Je n'ai que dix neuf ans, je suis trop jeune pour me marier…**

- **Bella… Tu as dix neuf ans pour l'éternité et tu vas passer cette éternité avec lui normalement.**

- **C'est vrai…**, concédais-je

- **Alors où est le problème ?**

- **Tu as raison, il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai seulement une mauvaise image du mariage, à cause de mes parents.**

- **Je comprends.** »

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Cette discussion avec Jacob était plus qu'étrange. Il acceptait ma nouvelle vie et m'encourageait même à épouser Edward ! Cette fille avait réellement réussi à le changer. Il avait… mûri et c'était une très bonne chose.

Je m'apprêtai lui dire que j'allais partir, que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici maintenant que les choses avaient été mises au clair avec lui. J'allais le faire lorsque je sentis quelque chose se déchirer dans ma poitrine, m'arrachant un cri. Jake se précipita vers moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer un grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il voulu me toucher.

« **Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** »

J'aurai voulu lui répondre mais une autre vague de douleur provoqua mes cris. Me forçant à respirer, je tentai d'analyser ce que je ressentais. Une douleur aigue comme si mon cœur… se déchirait… Un murmure s'échappa de mes lèvres :

« **Edward…** »

C'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait. Il était en danger et je le sentais. Je me concentrais sur les éléments autour de moi : l'air, le bruit de vague, Jacob, son odeur, tout ça et je parvins finalement à surmonter la douleur.

« - **Bella ! Bella réponds moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **C'est Edward… Il est… en danger. Je dois faire quelque chose**

- **Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?** »

J'allais lui répondre quand des grognements surhumains retentirent. Nos deux regards se tournèrent vers la forêt quelques kilomètres à l'ouest de là où nous nous trouvions.

« - **Oh non pas ça**, grogna Jacob

- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jacob ?**, lui demandai je de plus en plus inquiète.

- **Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que ta famille était venue avec toi ici… En te transformant, ils n'ont pas respecté le Traité, il n'y a plus aucune trêve qui tienne entre eux et nous…**

- **Non ! Je suis venue seule, je suis partie sans leur dire, j'ai faussé compagnie à Alice à Vancouver… Oh non Alice !**

- **Quoi ''**_**Alice**_**'' ? qu'est-ce que la médium a à voir là dedans ?**

- **Elle m'a vue disparaître de ses visions et elle a compris !**

- **''**_**Disparaître**_**'' ? Qu… Mais de quoi de parles bon sang ?!?**

- **Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut à tout pris qu'on les retrouve avant que quelqu'un ne meurt ! **»

Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai en direction des bois. Je sentais que Jacob me suivait de près. Je tâchai de me concentrer sur les bruits et les odeurs qui pourraient me guider jusqu'à l'homme que j'aimais.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Désolé pour le retard mais le début de la fac, c'est pas de la tarte ! Je sais pas si parmi vous yen a qui sont à la fac Paul Valéry de Montpellier mais je vous le dis c'est bien galère ! 'Fin bon je vais pas me plaindre puisque jusqu'à lundi je serais encore officiellement en vacances lol

Bizoux les gens


	24. Chapitre 23 : Face au prédateur

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur place, je me figeais devant cet horrible spectacle. Rosalie était au prise avec Leah, Jasper faisait face à deux loups que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant, Alice était en plein combat contre Embry, Emmett venait de jeter Seth contre un arbre, Carlisle affrontait Jared et Esmé tentait d'échapper au crocs de Paul. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait Edward et cela ne m'aidait pas à calmer mon angoisse.

Je vis le corps d'un loup passé devant mes yeux et une silhouette familière se jeter dessus.

« **Edward non !**, hurlais-je »

Mon cri eu pour effet de déstabiliser tous les opposants qui se tenaient devant moi. Edward tourna son visage vers moi et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« **Bella…**, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi »

Malheureusement, Sam, car c'était contre lui qu'Edward se battait, en profita pour l'attaquer en traître. Il se jeta sur son dos, plantant ses crocs dans son épaule. Le hurlement que poussa Edward me déchira les entrailles et je tombai au sol sous le coup de cette nouvelle vague de douleur que cette attaque à l'homme que j'aimais m'infligeait.

Je sentis Jacob à mes côtés. Les membres de sa meute, au même titre que les membres de ma famille, étaient en danger. Il se jeta alors dans la bataille, voulant protéger les siens. Je devais en faire de même, c'était à cause de moi s'ils étaient ici, il était de mon devoir de les sauver.

Mes mains se crispèrent dans la terre. Je ressentais chaque grain de poussière entre mes doigts. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sentis le vent me fouetter le visage. Je sentis quelque chose glisser le long de mes bras. Je rouvris les yeux et vis des sortes de lianes qui serpentaient au bout de mes doigts. Ils se faufilèrent partout, se divisant, se rejoignant jusqu'à s'immiscer entre les jambes de chaque personne présentes ici. Trop préoccupé par leur combat, aucun d'entre ne se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Les racines se resserrèrent soudainement, immobilisant tout le monde. Je les fis s'écarter les uns des autres, les Cullen d'un côté, les Quileutes de l'autre.

Je me relevais péniblement tandis que les grognements jaillissaient de chaque opposé. Je me tournais vers les loups et m'adressa à eux :

« **Je sais que le Traité a été rompu mais c'est de ma faute s'ils sont ici…** »

Je ne reçu que des grognements en guise de réponse.

« **Ils ne veulent pas parler avec une sangsue…** »

Je me retournais, c'était Edward qui avait parlé. Bien entendu, il avait lu son esprit. J'échangeais un regard douloureux avec l'amour de ma vie. J'aurai aimé le supplier de me pardonner mon comportement mais il y avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper. Je fis de nouveau face à la meute.

« **Sam je tiens à te parler directement alors comporte toi comme le chef de meute que tu es…** »

Je vis son regard animal pétiller de rage puis son museau se baisser vers le sol : il acceptait. Je désirai les liens qui l'immobilisait et le laissait se transformer. Je connaissais Sam, il voudrait protéger les siens et il était près à tout pour ça. C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois qu'il eut repris forme humain, les liens se serrèrent à nouveau autour de lui.

« - **Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**, me demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- **Disons seulement que je tiens à prendre le moins de risques possibles…**

- **Venant de la part d'une sangsue…**, pesta-t-il

- **Sam… Même si mon cœur ne bat plus, je suis toujours Bella.**

- **Et ton régime alimentaire ? **»

Il était toujours aussi borné celui la.

« - **Sam s'il te plaît laisse les partir, ils ne ont pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Tout est de ma faute.**

- **Le Traité a été rompu au moment même où il a planté ses crocs dans ton cou !**, grogna-t-il.

- **Il l'a fait pour me sauver !**, contrais-je.

- **Tu es quand même morte !**

- **Penses-tu que si j'étais réellement morte je serais là, devant toi, à te supplier de laisser partir ma famille ?**, lui demandais-je.

- **Il fut une époque où c'est nous que tu considérais comme ta famille…**

- **Et il fut une époque où tu ne me considérais pas comme une ennemie.**

- **Les temps changent…**

- **Sam tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est de devoir protéger sa famille. Tu ferais la même chose que moi si Emily et votre enfant étaient en danger…**

- **Comment…?!**, s'exclama-t-il.

- **Comment je sais que tu es père ? J'ai été l'une des premières personnes à savoir qu'Emily était enceinte. Elle et moi étions très proches tu sais…? C'est la seule à qui j'ai parlé de… **»

Je n'en dis pas plus. Un regard vers Jacob et je le vois baisser le museau : il avait comprit.

« - **Je t'en conjure Sam laisse nous partir simplement et aucun d'entre nous ne sera blessé…**, lui demandais-je d'une voix suppliante.

- **Le Traité a été rompu ! Il n'y a plus de trève qui existe entre nos deux camps !**, rugit-il

- **Alors tue moi à leur place…**

- **Bella non !**, cria Edward derrière moi.

- **… tout a commencé par ma faute alors c'est ainsi que ça doit être**, continuais je en luttant pour ne pas me jeter au cou de mon Adonis qui essayait de se défaire des liens qui l'entravaient. »

Je fis un pas en arrière et les lianes qui enserraient le chef de meute des Quileutes se défirent une à une jusqu'à le libérer entièrement. Sam me dévisagea longuement.

« **Bella arrête !** »

C'était Alice. Elle s'inquiétait elle aussi mais il ne fallait pas, je le faisais pour eux, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité… Sam grogna puis se transforma à nouveau. Le loup immense me fit alors face. J'entendis des grognements et des supplications de toutes parts : Edward, Alice, tous les Cullen, Jacob, …

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui du prédateur face à moi, de mon bourreau… Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. J'avais reçu beaucoup plus de bonheur que je n'en méritais, il était normal de rétablir l'équilibre de choses…

Sam fit deux pas dans ma direction et banda ses muscles, près à se jeter sur moi…

« **Bella !** »

Edward… Je t'en supplie pardonne moi, tout est de ma faute, absolument tout…

« **Je t'aime Edward…**, murmurais-je dans un souffle »

J'entendis Sam grogner et me préparait à une mort certaine. Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans le regard du loup.

« **Ce n'est pas si facile n'est-ce pas ? De tuer quelque un que l'on a connu, avec qui on a passé des fêtes de Noël, des anniversaires mais aussi des moments douloureux…** »

Je faisais référence à la période sombre que nous avions vécue après la mort de Quil et de Paul…

« **Laisse nous partir Sam et nous ne reviendrons plus jamais ici, je te le promet… **»

Le loup sembla réfléchir plus détourna la tête d'un air bougon.

« - **Il accepte Bella, il nous laisse partir mais ne veux plus jamais nous revoir sur ses terres**, m'informa Edward.

- **Merci**, dis-je à l'intention du loup »

Tous les liens qui entravaient les individus présents tombèrent et Edward se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« - **Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Bella !**, me dit-il d'une voix nouée. **Je n'y survivrais pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose…**

- **Pardonne moi Edward pardonne moi…**, lui répétais-je en me nichant dans son cou. »

Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et il m'embrassa passionnément. Le grognement des loups autour de nous me fit revenir à la réalité. Nous nous éloignâmes doucement d'eux. Je croisa le regard d'une louve qui m'était familière : Leah… Nous étions plutôt proches avant, malgré son caractère fort c'était une fille attachante. La lueur de haine dans ses yeux me figea. J'avais perdu une amie…

Tandis que nous marchions en direction de la route où les Cullen avaient laissé leurs véhicules, une pensée me vient à l'esprit. Edward se tourna face à moi, ce demandant pourquoi je m'était arrêté d'avancer.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?**, me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- **Non tout va bien c'est juste… Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant de partir**, expliquais-je.

- **Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait ?**, grogna Rosalie.

- **Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en danger, je ne le voulais absolument pas…**

- **Nous le savons Bella**, me dit Carlisle d'un ton paternel.

- **Pardonnez moi, je ne vous apporte que des ennuis. Être devenue vampire n'a rien changé, je suis toujours un aimant à problèmes !**

- **Mais ça fait parti de toi et nous t'aimons comme tu es**, dit Jasper en enserrant Alice par la taille.

- **Je ne mérite pas une famille aussi bonne que vous.**

- **Et bien si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, tu as intérêt à réserver tes week-ends pour les dix prochaines années car il y a du shopping qui nous attend !**, plaisanta Alice. »

Tout le monde rit, même Rose. Je me rapprochai d'Edward tandis que les autres membres de la famille Cullen regagnaient leurs véhicules. Je pris ses mains dans les miens et observai longuement les traits de son visage. Il avait réellement eu peur pour moi… Quelle genre de fille étais-je pour faire souffrir un être aussi parfait?…

« - **Edward je n'en ai pas pour longtemps je voudrais juste voir comment il va…**

- **Sam n'était pas très heureux de devoir nous laisser partir, nous ne devrions pas en demander de trop**, dit-il en tentant de me dissuader.

- **Sam ne me fera rien, il ne m'a pas tué alors qu'il aurait pu**, contrais-je. **Si nous ne revenons plus jamais à Forks, je veux au moins pouvoir lui dire au revoir correctement cette fois-ci…**

- **Je comprends**, abdiqua-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Il s'inquiétait encore. Je glissai mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire, le forçant à me regarder.

« **Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien Edward… Je t'aime**, lui murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser. »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me pressant contre son corps. Je le sentais qui inspirait profondément tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux. Je m'écartai légèrement de lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« **Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime et je veux devenir ta femme… pour l'éternité…**, murmurais-je »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de bonheur et il m'embrassa passionnément. Je devrais accepter de l'épouser plus souvent ! Nous entendîmes en cri de joie provenant d'Alice et rimes doucement.

« - **Tu feras attention à toi ?**, me demanda-t-il

- **Je te le promets, il ne m'arrivera rien.** »

Il m'embrassa une fois encore et se détacha de moi, rejoignant lui aussi son véhicule. Je restai à l'observer jusqu'à ce que les voitures aient disparues de mon champ de vision puis je me précipitai dans la forêt pour récupérer ma moto. Je roulais doucement jusqu'à ma destination. Quelques kilomètres avant, je coupai le moteur et décidai de poursuivre à pied, ça ne servait à rien de se faire remarquer…


	25. Chapitre 24 : Comme avant, Ou presque

La nuit commençais à tomber alors que je m'approchai de la maison qui avait été la mienne durant toutes ces années. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait une voiture de stationnée à côté du véhicule de la police de Charlie. Sans bruit je m'approchai de la bâtisse. Je perçus des voix provenant de l'intérieur. Je reconnus celle de Charlie mais ne parvint pas à reconnaître celle de la femme qui était avec lui. Je me penchai discrètement vers la fenêtre et observai en silence.

Une table pour deux était dressée mais le repas semblait achevé. Les bougies qui étaient installées semblaient sur le point de s'éteindre. Charlie débarrassait les assiettes tandis que la femme, dont je ne voyais pas le visage, se levait et fit quelques pas. Lorsqu'elle sembla s'approcher un peu trop de la fenêtre, je l'écartai vivement. Je fis quelques pas puis me postai près d'une autre fenêtre. D'où j'étais, je pouvais désormais voir le visage de l'inconnue.

Elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine, de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule, des yeux bleus… Elle était plutôt jolie il fallait l'avouer. J'entendis mon père qui s'affairait à la cuisine. Elle s'approcha du buffet et saisit un cadre photo. Oh! C'était une photo de moi ! Elle observait mon portrait avec un regard triste. Elle ne réagis pas lorsque mon père entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - **J'aurai aimé que tu la connaisse**, murmura-t-il.

- **J'aurai aimé aussi… mais tu me l'as tellement décrit que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée**, sourie-t-elle en reposant le cadre sur le meuble.

- **Ma petite fille…**, murmura-t-il d'une voix triste. **Les préparatifs du mariage l'auraient sûrement rendu dingue mais je sais que ça l'aurai rendu heureuse…**

- **J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit ma demoiselle d'honneur, elle et Cécile se seraient bien entendu je pense…** »

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la conversation. J'étais déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la maison. Mon père allait bien, il était heureux et il allait se remarier, j'étais rassurée. Tandis que je roulais pour sortir de la ville, je passai devant le cimetière. Je descendis de la moto et entra à l'intérieur.

Déambulant parmi les tombes je m'arrêtais devant une, la mienne. ''_**Isabella Marie Swan, fille aimante, amie dévouée, on ne t'oubliera jamais…**_'' Wow ! Pourquoi les gens mettent des phrases qui peuvent vous faire pleurer sur votre tombe ? Ah oui c'est vrai, vous êtes censé être mort donc ne pas les lire…

« **C'est assez étrange de se dire que la fille qui est censé être la dessous et en train de la regarder**, plaisanta Jacob en s'avançant vers moi. »

Il m'observait déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

« -**Je suis passée chez Charlie**, lui dis-je. **Il va se marier…**

- **Oui, Suzanne est arrivée l'an dernier, elle travaille avec lui. D'après ce que je sais c'est ton … ''accident'' qui les as rapproché, son mari est mort d'un accident de la route… Elle a une fille qui est au collège je crois, elle s'appelle…**

- **Cécile, je les ai entendu en parler… Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien pour lui, et pour toi aussi…**

- **Je suis heureux pour toi aussi.**

- **J'ai vu la tombe de Harry Clearwater, c'est à cause de ça que Seth s'était enfui n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Présente leur mes condoléances même s'ils n'en veulent pas à mon avis…**»

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous ne parlent. Puis sans un bruit nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur du cimetière.

« - **Wow alors comme ça je t'ai donné le goût de la moto**, plaisanta Jake lorsque qu'il vit mon véhicule.

- **Oui, c'est une façon de garder un lien avec… avant… Je lui ai dit oui au fait**, le renseignais-je.

- **Le contraire m'aurait fortement étonné tu sais !** »

Je lui souris.

« - **Adieu Jacob, je t'aime…**

- **Je t'aime aussi Bella, adieu… **»

Et je démarrai, m'éloignant pour la dernière fois de ma vie d'humaine et rejoignant ma vie d'immortelle, ma famille et mon désormais fiancé…


	26. Epilogue : Pour l'Eternité

[30/05]

« **Bella ! Voudrais-tu arrêter de bouger s'il te plait ! Sinon je te ligote sur cette chaise jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini ! **»

Fidèle à elle-même, Alice prenait très au sérieux son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, car oui, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Edward et moi, le jour de notre mariage. Depuis maintenant deux heures, j'étais séquestrée dans cette pièce avec Alice, Rosalie et Esmé. Par respect des traditions (et par crainte d'un lutin en colère), je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis la veille, autant dire une éternité à mes yeux.

« **Ça y est j'ai fini**, m'annonça finalement Alice »

Je sautai presque pour me lever. Je m'approchai de la psyché et découvrit le miracle accompli par les doigts de fées des femmes Cullen. Ma robe était longue, sur les tons crème, quelques fils d'or étaient cousus de ci de là sur le bustier. Mes cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches ondulées qui tombaient délicatement sur mes épaules nues. Des plumes blanches étaient piquées dans ma chevelure donnant un aspect angélique à l'ensemble. Mes paupières étaient discrètement nacrées. Je devais admettre que le travail était très réussi : j'arrivais à me trouver belle !

« - **Wow !**, fut la seule chose que je trouva à dire.

- **Alors ça te plait ?**, me demanda Alice.

- **Et comment que ça me plait ! C'est magnifique Alice, merci !**, m'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras »

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

« **On arrive Jasper, on arrive**, dit Alice. »

Rosalie et Esmé sortirent les premières. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, je souris à mon reflet. Alice me jette un dernier regard et sors à son tour de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

« **Tu es prête Bella?**, me demande Carlisle. »

J'inspire longuement puis me tourne vers lui. Il me regarda d'un air paternel, je lui souris et saisis la main qu'il me tendait. Doucement nous sortîmes de la chambre, descendîmes les escaliers et arrivâmes devant le salon, là où tout le monde était réuni. La musique se déclencha et nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

Au moment où mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, tout le reste disparut de mon esprit. Je ne voyais que lui, ne sentait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que j'en aie conscience et je devais honteusement avouer que je n'avais pas réellement écouté ce que disait Edward. J'entendais le son mélodieux de sa voix sans comprendre les mots, trop hypnotisée par sa perfection.

Je cru sentir mon cœur rater un battement au moment où ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes. Ce fut ce qui me fit sortir de ma transe. Les membres de notre famille vinrent nous féliciter puis Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me kidnapper tendrement.

Nous étions dans sa Volvo argentée, roulant vers une destination qui m'était encore inconnue. J'avais l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Je me revoyais, moi, l'humaine fragile et insignifiante et lui, le vampire fascinant, envoûtant et figé dans la perfection de ses 17 ans. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis cette période mais une seule resterait la même et ce pour toujours : je l'aimais.

« - **A quoi tu penses ?**,me demanda Edward en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

- **A nous, à notre amour, à notre bonheur,… Je t'aime Edward**, lui murmurais-je. »

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Aucun de nous de regardait la route sur laquelle nous roulions à vive allure mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il ne nous arriverait rien. Ensemble, heureux, amoureux, pour l'éternité…

_**The End**_


End file.
